Jake & Tori Stories 3
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Allyson Moon never knew much about her older sister's abduction because she was so young when it happened. Now at age eight, she puts her school knowledge of crime investigation to the test when she befriends a mysterious boy. But is the boy really her friend, or is he the very devil that kidnapped her sister years ago?
1. Chapter 1: Family time

**Hey! Hey! Hey! It's Fat Albert! No, I'm just kidding. It's me. I'm back with the next Jake &amp; Tori Stories Sequel! This one will focus on Tori's younger daughter, Ally. You'll see what happens when Ally learns about saints and devils, crime investigation, and trusting one's instincts when she befriends a certain villain from the past. Only, she doesn't know he's evil, and that he's using her to something evil. Well, enjoy this first chapter. Now, we'll focus on the Moon family six years later after the previous story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own my OCs.**

Chapter 1: Family time

The Moon family was taking a trip to Carowinds in Charlotte, North Carolina for the summer. Carowinds is an amusement park that's been around for quite some time. The park is actually locate on the border between North and South Carolina.

The Moon children were really excite to be going. Skylar, the oldest at age sixteen, was also excited, because soon she would be a junior at Hollywood Arts High School by the fall. Allyson, the middle child at age eight, would be a third grader. And Carlos, the youngest and only son at age six, would be a first grader.

Tori and Ross were happy for their children, and hoping to support them throughout the summer... mostly because Skylar really needed it. Do to an unfortunate event that happened six years prior to now.

When Skylar was ten, she and her friends were kidnapped by a team of torturers known as D.P.K.T.I. Short for Dark Pirates Killer Torturers Incorporated. Since then, Tori has been doing everything she could to keep it from happening again, and for Ally and Carlos to not have the same experience as their sister. But Ally didn't even know much about it since she was only two at the time, and Carlos wasn't even born when it happened.

"Momma. Are we there yet?" Ally asked.

"We'll be there soon, Ally." Tori told her.

"Just another hour, and we will arrive at Carowinds!" Ross added as he drove.

The eight-year-old sighed and stared out the window. It was already a nine hour flight to North Carolina, and it was already a two hour drive from the airport in Raleigh. Now Ally was a very patient child, but when it came to amusement parks and other fun events, she just couldn't wait to get there.

She looked at her sister, who was listening to music on her pear phone. The two didn't play as much as they did when they were younger. Mostly because Skylar had began to distance herself away from her family. She had been going out at nights and coming back at 1:00 to 3:00 in the morning. This was worrying her parents, but they never bothered to ask where she went, afraid to do so. While it seemed that the only thing that mattered was that Skylar got home safely, they still wondered why she went out at night like a lot of teens do.

Ally also didn't know what was up with the sixteen-year-old, but she was glad that she still loved her no matter what.

As for Skylar herself, she wasn't getting into any illegal or inappropriate things behind her parents back, but simply to hang out with her friends. She never drinks, and never does any drugs. But no matter how hard she tries to keep away from all that bad stuff, she was still a complete wreck. Despite the advice her mother gives her, it doesn't help her in the least with her problems. She's told her parents about her problems, but all they did to help her... could never really help her.

Carlos was a fun loving child like Ally. Being only six, he knows nothing of his oldest sister's abductions, aside from the fact that he wasn't born when it happened. And frankly, it was best if he never knew at all. Despite being hyperactive, energetic, and loves wearing a helmet, Carlos knows best and know right from wrong.

But for Ally... she was focusing on becoming a crime investigator when she grows up. In school, she had been learning about police officers, mysteries, and crime. This all interested her, for she could use this knowledge to find out more about her sister's kidnapping, since she didn't bother to ask her parents, thinking that they forgot.

But despite all of the flaws this family had, they were still a happy family, no matter what.

Soon, an hour later, the family arrived at Carowinds. Ally hoped that this would cheer Skylar up some more. After parking and paying to get in the park, the kids ran off to have fun. Their parents had warned them to stay close to each other so no one would be left behind. While Skylar was excited to be here, she still was a wreck. Any bystander would never see through the makeup and beautiful clothing she had, to see the miserable and broken girl that she's become. But Ally was about to change that.

"Hey, Sky. You wanna ride Afterburn?" She asked her older sister. "You said you've always wanted to ride that one."

The sixteen-year-old grinned a little. "Sure. But I don't think you're old enough. And Carlos certainly isn't."

"Yeah, but at least you're old enough."

"I know..."

With that, the kids walk to the big roller coaster. Of course, Ally and Carlos had to wait for Skylar to get off, and couldn't go on the coaster themselves. For Skylar the whole thing was amazing. She screamed and laughed the whole ride. As Ally waited for the coaster to come back into the station, she couldn't help but notice a person staring at her. She looked more closely, but the person suddenly disappeared. The eight-year-old, taking Carlos' hand, walked to where the person was standing, and she found a note on the floor. She read it carefully.

_Meet me near the kiddie rides, Ally. I wanna meet you._

Ally didn't know who this person was. But she knew better than to talk to strangers. Soon, after the roller coaster ride, the three met back with their parents to ride a family ride. Even Carlos enjoyed it, but Ally was too focused on the note she had gotten. As far as she knew, this was a kiddie ride she was riding, but where was the person.

Well, where ever he was, it wasn't gonna let Ally get in the way of her family time.

Soon, after riding a few rides, the family settles down to eat some lunch. "So you kids are having fun?" Ross asked.

"Yeah!" Ally answered.

"Yeah!" Carlos added.

"Sure, yeah, whatever." Skylar finished with less enthusiasm.

The sixteen-year-old's response made Tori worried. So she asked. "Skylar... is there something else you wanna talk about?"

Skylar looked up at her mother. "No, Mom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Honey. You know that if you have a problem, you can always talk to me or Dad."

"I know... I guess I'm just still afraid... of... you know..."

That's when Ross jumped in the conversation. "Sweetie. That was six years ago. It's all over now. And it won't happen again."

"Yeah, and we're here for you." Ally added. Skylar grinned. "Thanks guys... you're all the best."

With that, the family hugged. Knowing that they would be there for each other. No matter what happens.

**Awww! Sweet family moments. Well, Carlos doesn't talk much for now, but he will later on. Ally's looking to become a crime investigator when she gets older. And Skylar... well, she still can't get over the abductions. Give her your love, friends. But who is that person who wants to meet up with Ally? You'll find out soon. Well, that's it for the first chapter. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2: A new 'friend'

**Hey guys. Here's another chapter of J&amp;TS 3! Here is where Ally finally meets the mystery boy. But who is he? You'll find out soon enough. And to cromenoa000, of course I can help you with the others. You're right, we're all winners. When do you wanna start? Just let me know in a review. Alright then, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own my OCs.**

Chapter 2: A new 'friend'

Ally was able to cheer up her sister a lot more when she rode more roller coasters. Skylar actually forgot about that event just for the fun of it. This made Ally very very happy.

Right now, the eight year old and her brother were waiting in line to ride one of the kiddies rides in Carowinds. "Are you ready to ride soon, Carlos?" She asked the six year old, who nodded eagerly. "Yeah!" He exclaimed. "When do we go on?"

"The line seems to be really long right now. It's a good thing Daddy gave us tickets, but hopefully we'll be on the ride soon."

"Hey... since this is a ride for three in one seat... can I ride with you and your brother."

Ally jumped when she heard that voice. Turning around, she saw a boy about age sixteen, but he only looked a foot taller than she was. His ebony hair was spiky and his dark green eyes sparkled somewhat menacingly, but Ally didn't notice it. "Hi!" She greeted with a smile. "What's your name?"

The boy smirked. "You can call me... Blake, my dear."

The eight-year-old giggled. "That's a cool name. My name's Ally Moon, and this is my little brother Carlos." She gestured over to her brother. Blake eyed them carefully. "I know... you're the children of Ross and Tori Moon, two very famous people."

"That's right. How did you know that?"

"I do my research..."

"... Aren't you a little too old to be riding something like this."

"Hey, I just wanted to meet you, Ally. I'm the one who dropped that note.

The girl was surprised. This guy wanted to meet her? How surprising. "Really... oh, uh... wow." Was all she could say. Blake chuckled. "I know it seems unexpected. But I was wondering if... we could be... friends?"

Friends?

Ally had to think about this. Did she really want to be friends with this sixteen-year-old boy? It seems so unlikely. But he seemed nice enough, and he didn't seem like any stranger to her, so Ally accepted.

"Sure! We can be friends."

"Great! Because I've got a lot of things to say about myself."

Soon, the three made it to the ride as they got on. As expected it held three people a seat. It was very much fun for them, especially little Carlos. After the ride, the kids walked with each other while Ally was talking to Blake. "Hey! Why don't you meet my parents? And my big sister, Skylar. They're really friendly."

"Actually Ally, how about we keep our new friendship a secret from your family."

"But Carlos knows."

"He's only six... he won't remember me..."

Ally looked over at her brother, who was paying no attention to her conversation with Blake. She then turned to the teenager again. "Why don't you wanna meet my parents?"

"Um... let's just say I can be a bit... shy at times..."

"Oh... I see..."

"Besides, I don't think you all have much time left here at Carowinds."

Ally nodded. "I think I'm about to leave for an apartment we check in. We'll come back here again tomorrow." Blake grinned. "Excellent, then maybe we can get to know each other more. But you must _**never ever **_tell _**anybody **_about me. Understand?"

"You have my word, Blake."

The eight-year-old smiled as she hugged the boy as she heard her mother calling her. Taking her brothers hand, she waved goodbye to Blake, not noticing the smirk on his face. Secretly, he spoke on an communicator around his wrist. "The child had absolutely no idea... as soon as I gain her trust well enough, her family will end up six feet under..."

_"You better hope this plan works..."_

"Relax, Liz... everything will go just fine... as long as that idiot Jake doesn't get in the way..."

Meanwhile...

The Moon family was driving to the apartment they checked in to. It was a good thing Tori's parents help pay for their trip. The Moon children, especially Carlos, were sleepy, yet hungry at the same time. It was another good thing that the hotel had a cafeteria. As soon as the family got settled in, they went straight to the cafeteria to get dinner.

"So kids..." Ross began to ask as they ate. "You had fun?"

Three little nods.

"That's great!"

"Ally, sweetheart... who was that boy you were talking to?" Tori asked. That's when Ally hesitated. She was told to keep the new friendship a secret, so what was she gonna say to her mother. "Um... well, Momma. He's kinda shy... and he doesn't want to be seen or known to you..."

Ross chuckled "Ooh... a secret friendship. Interesting." He said.

Tori was a bit confused. "That's strange... he can't be that shy enough to not be known."

"I know... but he seems like a nice boy. A bit mysterious, but nice."

The parents of the girl exchanged looks, and back to their daughter. "Now Ally, you remember what we've told you about strangers, right?" Tori asked the eight-year-old, who nodded. "I know... but he doesn't seem like a stranger to me."

"How old is he?"

"He never told me, but he looks like he's about sixteen. But a foot taller than me. He has black hair and green eyes, and he's pretty handsome to be honest."

This boys description suddenly reminded Tori of two boys who looked just like him. One that was brave, clever, good, and sweet, and one that was brave, clever, bad, and evil. Tori thought more about the bad boy and shivered, still remembering the cruel things that he has done before to her. But she tried to shrugged it off as she and the family continued to eat.

After dinner, the family went to their hotel room to get a well deserved sleep for the night. Ally put took out her backpack, and took out yellow files and papers. Pretty much crime investigating stuff she had made and brought with her for the trip. She felt bad that she told her family about Blake, after she gave him her word that she wouldn't, but they had asked first, and it seemed that she had no choice.

To be completely honest, Ally wasn't so fascinated by Blake. If anything, to her, he looked exactly like a criminal to her... in a very bad way. But Ally wasn't gonna be so easily fooled. For all she knew, he could be a devil in disguise. That's why she had also been learning about the difference between a saint and a devil. A saint was good, while a devil was bad.

"Mommy told me something that a little kid should know. It's all about the devil, and I've learned to hate him so." She whispered as she looked through her files. She had noticed during dinner that when she mentioned Blake's description, her mother looked kinda frightened, as if she knew this person. She also noticed Skylar doing the same thing.

So all of this... it could be a connection to something...

And Ally was gonna find out. Because she was interested... and because she doesn't trust the devil.

"What if Blake... had something to do with Skylar's kidnapping six years ago? I just have to kind out... I just have to..."

"Ally. Lights out." Ross told her.

The eight-year-old sighed and nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

"Sweet dreams."

"You too. Goodnight."

With that, Ally put her files away, and crawled into bed, deciding to continue her investigation in the morning. And when she would... she would go very very deep.

**Well, Ally made a new 'friend', but she has her doubts about him. This is where she starts to put her crime investigating skills on full blast. Will they workout for her, or will she fall for her 'friends' trickery? Questions will be answered as we go along for this story. Again, this was a short chapter, but I will try to make them longer. Well, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3: Investigation 1

**Hey guys! I'm finally back with another chapter of J&amp;TS 3. I'm apologize for the wait on this one. So anyways, this is where Ally starts investigating Blake's history. Will she find out more about him, or will she still be clueless in his intentions of being her 'friend'? You'll have to read to find out. **

**Oh yeah, today is my SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY! (Confetti falls)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own Ally Moon, Skylar and other characters you don't recognize.**

Chapter 3: Investigation 1

Ally got up pretty early today, since she was going to do investigating. After taking a bath, she put on a yellow dress complete with a dark blue sweater and light yellow shoes. She brushed her hair and put a head band in it. Her chesnut blonde hair was looking more auburn blonde as she got older. But she didn't mind. It looked pretty and that was all that mattered.

"Sweetheart! Are you ready to go?" Her mother asked as she walked out of her room.

"Yes, Momma." Was Ally's response.

Tori smiled until she noticed the backpack her daughter was holding. "Oh, what's in the bag?" She couldn't help but ask.

Ally chuckled a little. "Oh, just some stuff I'm gonna use to do some investigating. Like the kinda stuff I'm learning in school." Was her best answer. She didn't want Tori knowing that she was gonna investigate Blake's character, not wanting to expose him any further to anybody else. Thankfully, Tori bought as she smiled. "Oh okay, sweetie. Just don't go to deep."

"I won't..."

With that, the two joined Ross, Skylar, and Carlos in the lobby of the hotel, and together the family road off to Carowinds.

As soon as they got there, Ally immediately ran into the park, with Skylar running after her. The eight-year-old started to look for Blake as hard as she could. She even called his name... but softly so none one, especially her family, would hear. _Where are you friend? _She thought.

"Peekaboo!"

Ally jumped when she heard that voice. She turned and saw Blake standing behind her, grinning. "Oh there you are, Blake. Hey, listen. Do you know what I've never done before?" She asked him.

"No... what?"

"An interview! I wanna interview you. Just to know more about you."

"Oh... I see."

Ally grinned. "Great. I also need your picture, your fingerprint, and all your information."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing, arresting me?" He joked.

The eight-year-old giggled and shook her head. "No, I wanna know your better. That's all. But I won't tell my family about what I'm doing at all."

"Well, along as you don't do that. I guess it's okay."

Ally smiled. "Okay! Let's begin. Picture first!"

With that, she used her mini pearphone to take a picture of Blake. She took it in black and white, as if it was a mugshot. After that, she got his finger prints and soon it was time for the interview.

"Okay, Blake. Tell me... where did you come from?" Was the first question.

Blake chuckled. "Well, this may be hard to believe... but I come from Never Land."

Ally looked up at him in surprise, before writing it down in a note book. She also had a tape recorder just in case she forgot anything he had said during the interview. "That's amazing... now, who are your friends with... besides me."

"I have two close friends named Lizzy and Charlie..." Blake answered.

"Lizzy and Charlie..." Ally repeated as she wrote it down. "What's your favorite color and why?"

"Red, because it's the color of blood."

The eight-year-old looked at him in surprise. This was very unexpected. But she just nodded and wrote it down. "O...kay... so what is your favorite thing to do?"

"Make lives miserable- I mean, better." Blake quickly caught himself. But thankfully, Ally didn't notice as she wrote it down. "Interesting, do you have a criminal record?"

Ally looked up at him and she thought he looked hesitant, but he soon answered. "Well... I will say I've done that weren't so nice in the past... but I'm no where near having a criminal record."

Although she didn't believe a single word he said, she wrote it down anyways, believing that he may have done some bad things. Soon, more questions were asked, and she got some simple answers. She wrote and recorded. But then, she came down to one question.

"Are you a saint or a devil?"

As she asked that question, Blake's grin turned rather evil, which she caught a small glimpse of. "Well..." He started. "I can be good at some times, but I can be bad. But I guess you called me... a saint and a devil."

Ally slowly wrote that down, really rather uncomfortable about his answer. "Okay... I see..."

Finally, she was done with the questions. "Okay, Blake. I think we're done here. Good interview. So... do you wanna go on some rides now?"

Blake smirked. "Of course I do, my sweetie."

With that, the two walked off to one of the rides. As they did, Ally began to talk to the sixteen-year-old some more. "So... I really know a lot about you..." She said. "You seem like a tough guy, but really understanding." Blake chuckled. "I know, and I know we're gonna be the best of friends... but just don't let your parents know about me, okay?"

"You have my word, Blake." Ally told him. "I won't tell them anything... I won't even show them your information."

Blake grinned. "I know I can count on you, Ally."

To be honest, Ally was still feeling a bit uncomfortable about this boy. He still seemed like a criminal to her, even if he didn't have a criminal record... or did he. Tonight, she was looked over her work one more time. That's when she heard her sister calling for her. "Oh, I have to go. Maybe tomorrow?" She told Blake. "That's okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

With that, Ally left, not noticing Blake's menacing grin as he talked into his communicator. "Well... she got a lot out of me... but not my true colors..."

_You better hope this plan works. Or she's unfriend you."_

"Don't worry. Very soon... I'll have her where I want her... she'll be wrapped around my finger in no time..."

Later on in the day, the Moon family met up back at the hotel for some dinner. As they waited for their food, Tori decided to talk to Ally. "So Ally, what did you investigate?"

Ally took a deep breath. How was she gonna explain this to her mother? "Uh, well... I interviewed my new secretive friend. I took his picture got his finger prints, and all the information about him.

Ross chuckled. "Sounds like you were arresting him."

Ally shook her head. "No. I just wanted to know about him."

"Can we see his picture?" Carlos asked.

"Um... no. Sorry. I told you he doesn't want you guys to know about him. I can't show you any of the information I've got from him."

Ross grinned. "It's okay, honey. We understand."

"We won't invade his privacy." Tori added.

For the first time in a few minutes, Skylar spoke up. "Hey... can I be excused?" She asked. Tori and Ross looked at each other with concern, before Tori answered. "Um... sure, Sky."

"Thanks."

With that, Skylar left the cafe. Ally looked at her sister with worry. Skylar would never want to leave dinner time early, unless there was a good reason. But is there a good reason. Later on, the whole family was back at the hotel. Ally was in her room looking over at her work.

She had printed a picture of Blake and put it in her folder, along with the information from her notebook and his fingerprint. Looking over at the information, she wondered if Blake really did have a criminal record, but he didn't want her to know. While that was understandable, she wondered if he lied to her about what he told her.

"He just seems like a criminal... and a devil..." She said to herself.

The eight-year-old looked at the clock and realized it was almost time for bed. So after putting away her things, she went to the bathroom to take a bath. Upon walking into the bathroom and approaching the tub, she saw something surprising. It was a razor... and a pocket knife in the bathtub, both blades were covered in blood.

"What in the world..."

And there were spots of blood in the tub as well. This was really terrifying for Ally to see. Did someone accidentally cut themselves or something? Well, whatever happened, Ally would rather not know what happened. She carefully cleaned off both items, remembering how her father told her to be careful with sharp thing. She turned on the water in the tub and cleaned the blood.

"I wonder if anybody else knows about this..." She wondered.

As soon as the blood was gone, Ally began to strip for her bath. She carefully got in the warm water and sighed, feeling relaxed... until her mother opened the door. "Everything okay in here, honey?" She asked.

Ally nodded. "Yes..." Was all she said. She wasn't sure if she should tell Tori about the razor and the pocket knife and the blood. But her mother just smiled. "Okay, don't stay in there too long. It's almost past your bedtime." With that, she left closing the door behind her.

As for Ally, she had a lot of things on her mind, including Blake's information, her family, her vow to keep his secret, and the razor and pocket knife. Who would use those things... and why? _Looks like Allyson is gonna be doing more investigating. _She thought.

**Well, Ally did some investigating. She got Blake's information. But is some of that information true? And what is with the blood covered razor and pocket knife? Who do you think used them and what for? Tell me your predictions in a review. So, that's it for this chapter. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. Now I'm gonna celebrate my birthday! **


	4. Chapter 4: Forensic Science

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of this story! I apologize for the wait on this one, but with five other stories to be worked on... well, you know how it feel. Anyways, this is where Ally finds out something horrifying. This chapter is inspired by my Physical Science class. Warning: Contains some blood. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own Ally Moon and others.**

Chapter 4: Forensic Science &amp; Investigation 2

Ally ate breakfast with her family. It was relatively quiet in the cafe', for none of the family members had anything to say right now. It was making Ally uncomfortable to see her family in silence. Won't somebody say anything? Anything at all?

_Why won't anybody talk... what's wrong? _The eight year old thought as she drank her juice.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, Ross spoke up. "Well, we've got three more days of fun before we return to LA, so what do you guys wanna do?" He asked.

"Can we go to the city of Charlotte, Dad?" Skylar suggested. "I've always wanted to go there."

Tori nodded. "I don't see why not."

Ross agreed. "Yeah, maybe we can go to the arena where they hold the basketball games. Maybe we'll get a tour."

Ally grinned as that would be a good idea to take a trip to the city. Besides, she wanted to check it out herself. But then she probably wouldn't see Blake for the whole day. He would most certainly be wondering where she was if she didn't show up to the parks. She would have to explain to him later on.

After breakfast, the family rode off into Charlotte. It wasn't a very long ride, since they were already in the city as it is. Ally was amazed at all the tall building and stuff. They were just like the building in LA. _This is amazing... _She thought. _Just think of all the different stuff they do in those buildings... _

It wasn't long before the family pulled up in front of the Charlotta Bobcats arena, where they hold the basketball games. Now Ally was really excited as she got out of the car, taking Carlos's hand. They were going to get a tour of the arena, like Ross had hoped. "Ally, remember to keep a close eye on your brother." Tori told her. "Don't let go of his hand."

"Okay, Momma." Was the eight-year-old's response as she looked at the six-year-old. "I won't let him out of my sight."

With that, the family followed the other tourist, and the tour guide, into the building. Little did they know was that they were going to see something they would never expect to see... ever.

"To your left is where we take the tickets." Said the nice cheerful tour guide by the name of May. The tourist stared at all of the interesting things the arena had and took pictures. Even Ally took pictures with her mini phone. Carlos just stared in awe. Ross began to videotape the experience while Tori also took pictures. As for Skylar... she just looked and listened.

Ally noticed her sister's behavior now. At first Skylar wanted to come here, but now she seems was uninterested in the tour. What was up with that? Whatever the reason was, Ally decided to not let that bother her at the moment. The tour continued as Ally was amazed with everything. She had honestly never seen such a big arena before.

_This is so cool... I have to tell Blake about this when I see him again. _

"Now, who's ready to see the big arena as a whole." May asked. A lot of nods and shouts of 'Yes' were the responses. With that, the tour group followed May down the hall. Ally saw her sister smiling a bit. It looked like Skylar was excited about this part of the tour. That's one of the thing about Skylar that made Ally happy, seeing her sister happy.

"Dad. Do you think we could watch a game sometime here?" Skylar asked. Ross shrugged. "Maybe. We'll have to see the next time we come here."

_She looks so happy here... just the way I love her... _Ally thought.

Soon, the tour group reached the center of the arena, where they hold the basketball games. "This is the moment we've all been waiting for..." May started to say. "Time to see stadium!"

With that, she pushed the doors opened, and the tour group walked in... but what they saw first was not what they expected...

Ally gasped in horror. If she didn't know better, she would have thought some people have slipped in red paint. But really, it was a blood bath. About nine people, bruised, beaten, and bloody were all in the center of the basketball court, lying in a huge pool of blood. Ally covered her brother's eyes, not wanting him to see this horrific sight. It was pretty obvious to her that none of those people were alive...

_Oh my holly... _She thought. _Who could have done this...?_

That's when Ally heard a sound... and unmistakable sound... a sound she never heard much until now...

It was the sound... of screaming...

But it wasn't her that was screaming... it was someone else...

The eight-year-old turned to see Skylar, screaming at the top of lungs, as Tori and Ross tried to calm her down. "Sky, sweetie. It's okay calm down!" Tori soothed. But Skylar continued to scream. Other guest watched in horror at the site...

But as for Ally... she was lost in her own thoughts.

_I don't get it... why would anybody want to kill these people... and who would want to kill these people... why is Skylar so frantic... maybe this has to do with her being kidnapped all those years ago... I have to investigate..._

A little while later, police and ambulances came. The nine people were zipped up in body bags and placed in the ambulances. Ally watched carefully as she wrote down some notes. She could tell that this was all forensic science as some of the doctors inspected the bodies. Without anybody knowing or noticing, Ally had scooped a few blood samples from each of the bodies. She figured she could use them in another investigation.

Ally put the samples in her backpack and walked over to her family, where Skylar was wrapped in a blanket and drinking some tea. "How do you feel now, honey?" Ross asked. Skylar sobbed a bit. "I feel... awful... those poor people. All the blood... all the bruises and cuts... it brings back too many painful memories!"

With those last words, Skylar began to sob uncontrollably as Tori hugged her. Ally frowned. She really hated to see her sister so upset. Carlos, not knowing how serious the situation was, rubbed Skylar's leg, seemly trying to comfort her. _At least he's not disturbed. _Ally thought.

Later on that night, the family had arrived back to the hotel, only to see the events on the news.

_At the Charlotte Bobcats Arena, tour guests came upon a horrendous site." _Said the reporter on TV. _"Nine adults were found murdered in the center of the arena. It is unknown to who was responsible for this or what had happened. The identities of the victims are unknown as of now, but we can assure you that no one else was hurt upon the discovery._

Ally stared blankly at the TV, while eating her dinner. It had been at least seven hours since that shocking scene. Just seeing all that blood disturbed her, but not as much as Skylar that's for sure. Ever since the murder discovery, Skylar had been silent most of the times, or somethings sobbing. It worried her parents. Never had they ever seen their oldest daughter so upset... well, not since that kidnapping six years ago.

It was silent right now for the Moon family as they ate dinner, until Ross spoke up again. "Hey everyone, listen. I know today was a rather tough day for us, but let's try not to think about it. We still have two more days of fun before we go back to LA, so what do you guys wanna do?"

"Maybe we could go back to Carowinds." Ally suggested.

"Carowinds! Carowinds!" Carlos exclaimed, pounding his fist on the tables, but then quieting down after getting a stern stare from his mother.

"I guess we can go..." Skylar added quietly.

Tori smiled. "Hey, that's the first time we've heard you talk in a while, Sky." Ally smiled too. Her sister was happy again... well, just barely.

_Well... she's smiling, and I'm okay with that._

After dinner, Ally walked into her hotel room and took out the blood samples. She placed him on her bed and, by using gloves, she placed a portion of the samples on nine different sampling papers. Ally labeled each paper victim numbers one through nine. "Time for me to do some forensic research..."

The eight-year-old knew what to do, since she's been fascinated by forensic documentaries very recently. Using a magnifying glass and scientific research, she wrote down specific details about each sample of blood. For instances, one blood sample was filled with drugs, while another was intoxicated. Ally wondered why this was possible, but then she had found another item... the pocket knife from the night before.

Before she could get the fingerprints, her mother opened the door. "Twenty minutes before nighttime, Ally... what are you doing?" Tori asked. Ally grinned. "Oh, just some scientific research. That mass murder earlier just got me thinking and interested.

Tori looked a bit suspicious, but shrugged it off. "O... kay... well, have fun." And with that, Tori left. Ally sighed with relief. She didn't want her mother to know what she was doing, for it might worry her. Ally then as able to find the fingerprints and put them on a paper. Then, after getting out the information she had gotten from Blake, she tried to match the the pocket knife fingerprints with his... no match.

_If it wasn't Blake... then who was it? _Ally thought. That's when she got an idea.

After asking nicely, Ally had gotten fingerprints from her family, even little Carlos. She tried to match their fingerprints with the one's from the pocket knife.

"Let's see... Momma... no... Daddy... no... Carlos... no... Skylar..."

By the time she had gotten to Skylar's... she gasped...

The pocket knife fingerprints... and Skylar's fingerprints... were an exact match...

**Oh my... **

**This is getting more and more suspicious. It seems that Skylar was the one that used the pocket knife from the previous chapter... but for what? And was it really Skylar, or is this all playing tricks with Ally. Well, whatever it is, we shall find out as the story goes a lot. I'm sorry if this felt short, but her investigation will continue in the next chapter. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5: Continuation of Investigation

**Howdy, partners! It's time for yet another fun chapter of J&amp;TS 3. Here is when Ally confronts Skylar about the razor, and we have a bit of a sisterly bond... until something goes wrong. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Mentions of cutting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own Skylar Moon, Ally Moon, Carlos Moon, and Ross Moon.**

Chapter 5: Continuation of Investigation

Skylar...

Was it Skylar who was using the razor...?

Ally stared at her work so far. From what she has gathered, the fingerprints on the razor turned out to be her big sisters, making her the user of the razor. But why? What purpose would Skylar have to use the razor? Was she trying to shave and accidentally hurt herself. Or was their another reason even bigger than that?

As the young girl stared at her work, she couldn't help but here something... in the bathroom.

It sounded like... crying.

Now curious, Ally walked out of her room... and put her ear to the door of the bathroom.

"Why... why did it all happen to me... why did that damn boy have to come into our lives and ruin every freaking thing?!"

Now that sounded like Skylar indeed. But Ally wondered why her sister was saying these things, and why she was upset. That's when she heard Skylar say this, "Damn this world. It has to be so cruel. I still have nightmares about that boy. He ruins everything. And now... I think he's back. He's coming to get me. Somebody... please save me... please save me... Jake."

_Jake? Who could that be? _Ally wondered. _Could it be a possible old friend? A boyfriend? An ex boyfriend?_

But then... she heard Skylar say this.

"I wish... he would just DIE!"

Ally jumped when she heard that outburst. Skylar seemed very mad about this as well... very livid about this... whatever she was upset about. "It looks like I'll have to take matters into my own hands, and find out what's wrong..." The eight year old said to herself, as she carefully knocked on the door.

"Sky... are you okay?" She asked softly.

"GO AWAY!" Came the distraught response.

Ally jumped again, but asked again. "Is something bothering you, Sky?"

"I said, GET LOST!"

"No, you said to 'go away'."

"Well, you know what the hell I meant! Now just leave."

"Come on, Sky. I'm your sister. We tell each other everything. And I'm cure you can tell me what's going on... why are you so upset?"

There was no response for about a few seconds, until Ally heard a sigh. "Okay, fine. Only if you promise not to tell Mom and Dad about this."

"I promise." Ally replied.

With that, Skylar unlocked the door, and pulled Ally in the bathroom. Once doing that, Ally could see what Skylar was supposedly crying about. On her sister's arms... were bloody cuts... lots of them. The young girl was now even more worried about her sister. What happened? Why were her arms so bloody? "Sky... what happened? Did you get hurt?" Ally asked.

Skylar frowned deeply, "It's... really complicated..." Was all she said.

"Why...?"

"I guess you can say that... I've been very stressed lately."

"And your skin broke out and bled?" Ally suggested. Skylar gave her a dull look, before groaning, "Don't you get it, Ally?! Oh who am I kidding, of course you don't get it! You're only eight."

"What don't I get?" Ally asked, now extremely confused.

Skylar sighed again as she sat on the toilet, "You wouldn't understand."

"Sure I would. We're sisters..."

The sixteen-year-old looked at the younger girl. She wasn't really sure if she should tell her what was going on. She knew Ally too well that she would blabber about this to their parents. But then again, she did trust her sister not to tell. So Skylar took a deep breath, and explained.

"Ally... I did this. I cut myself because I'm stressed. Something happened a few years ago that really messed me up... and I guess that mass murder at the arena really scared me. I've been so stressed out, I do this to take comfort..."

Ally looked at her sister for a few moments, and then hugged her, not caring in the world if she got blood on her shirt. "But how come you don't wanna tell Momma and Daddy about this? They can help you..."

"Nothing they can do will help me. They couldn't help me then, they can't help me now..." Skylar whispered.

"I'm sure they can help you... if you tell them..."

The sisters just continued to hug each other... until there was a knock on the door. "Is somebody in here?"

It was Ross, as the girls panicked. "Um. It's me, Dad. Hold on!" Skylar said quickly as she cleaned off her arms.

"Could you hurry up? I gotta pee!"

"Just a minute!"

The girls scurried to clean everything up, as Skylar put bandages on her arms, and came out of the bathroom with Ally. "There you go, Dad." Ross smiled as he walked into the bathroom, "Thanks girls!"

As soon as he closed the door, the girls sighed with relief as Skylar stared at her sister. "Thank you for not telling..."

"You're welcome..." Ally replied before retreating to her room.

Sitting on her bed, she looked at her information. So she's solved one mystery about who used the razor and pocket knife, but there still was the mystery of her sister's kidnapping all those years ago. She was just so curious about all of this and she just had to know what happened... perhaps she will find out sooner than she thought...

The next day...

Ally met up with Blake at Carowinds once again to play with him, as they walked around the park, thinking of what they could do for the day. Ally continued to keep their friendship a secret from her parents, but now it was becoming hard as her Mom and Dad seemed to be suspicious of this 'mystery boy' that was her friend.

"This is our last day before we go back to LA..." Ally told the boy. It was true. Later that night they would be returning to Los Angeles in order to get ready for an important meeting for Ross and a musician. He was hoping to get a promotion for his hard work.

Blake nodded, "I see..."

"I'm gonna miss you a whole lot..." Ally admitted.

"You know, Ally. I'm actually heading to LA myself."

"You are? Cool!"

Blake smirked as he nodded, "That's right. So we can still continue to see each other... but remember to keep it a secret from your Mom... she doesn't need to know."

"Right..."

And so, the two went off to take a few rides on... well, rides. Afterwards, it was time for Ally to have lunch with her family. After bidding Blake goodbye, she joined her family. Blake smirked evilly as he spoke into his communicator watch.

"All is going according to plan... they're leaving tonight... I think it's time we set up a little 'accident'."

Meanwhile, as Ally was sitting with her family for lunch, Ross couldn't help but ask, "So Al, did you have fun with your mystery friend?"

Ally only nodded.

"I still don't see why you can't tell us a lot about him." Tori added. "It's not like he's a criminal."

"No... he's not a criminal as far as I know, Mom." Ally responded. "But he is very secretive."

"Well, remember to be careful, honey. You never know whether or not he may be a bad little boy..."

Ally just nodded as she bit into her sandwich. She took a look at Skylar, who seemed to have looked a whole lot better than she did earlier. Maybe it was a good thing she didn't tell about her situation after all. But Ally just had that feeling that their parents would find out sooner or later... maybe sooner than expected.

But Ally did know one thing... she was going to find out more about that kidnapping. How? By more investigating of course. But little did she know was her investigating may be put on hold...

**My oh my oh my. Looks like the incident had taken it's toll on Skylar, that she ended up self harming herself, but at least Ally is there to help her out, but has to keep it a secret from her parents. Gosh Ally has to keep a lot of secrets. As for the 'something goes wrong' part, well... let's let this preview speak for itself:**

Ally looked outside the car window. Right now it was very dark outside as it was evening time. The Moon family was on their way back to the airport in Raleigh, where they would board a plane back to California. It was a smooth ride so far, but that was all about to change rather quickly.

"So kids, did you have fun?" Ross asked.

"Yes." Ally responded.

"Sure..." Skylar responded.

Carlos didn't respond, for he was asleep in his car seat. Tori smiled as she saw him through the mirror, "Well, I certainly had fun. I hope we can come back again soon."

_Me too... _Ally thought.

As Ross continued to drive, Ally noticed something up the road... it looked like headlights. Well, of course it's headlights, it is dark. But... it looked like...

"Honey. It looks like headlights are coming straight for us..." Tori spoke up, with slight fear in her voice.

... Like that.

Ally watched carefully. What was her father gonna do? That's when she heard him say this. "Tori protect the kids! We're gonna get hit!

WHAT?!

Before anyone else could react any further...

CRASH!

**... Yikes! That's all I can show you. You'll have to find out what happens in the next chapter when it comes. So I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6: Home sweet not home

**Hi everyone! It's time for another chapter of J&amp;TS 3! When we last saw the Moon family, they were on their way to the airport to head back to Los Angeles... but something seems to hold them up. What is it? Well, you'll find out in this chapter! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates nor Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own my OC's.**

Chapter 6: Home sweet not home

Ally helped her mother with the packing for the ride home to LA. It would once again be a long ride to the airport, and then they would leave on plane. Tori sighed as she put a shirt in her suitcase, "Gosh. This family vacation went by pretty fast, don't you think?" She asked her youngest daughter.

The eight-year-old nodded, "Yeah... can we come back soon?"

"I'm sure we will, honey." Tori replied with a smile.

Ally just smiled back, but then thought about her current investigation. From what she has gathered, she found out these things. Skylar was harming herself because she was stressed, Blake for some reason wanted to keep their friendship a secret. There was something about that murder scene they saw at the arena that really scared Skylar. Something really bad happened a few years bad that's affecting Skylar greatly... and... that was about it.

_I'm sure I'm bound to find out more stuff when we get home. I'm still wondering if it was the right thing to trust Blake. It's like Momma said... I have to be careful... for he could either be a saint... or a devil..._

That's when Ross popped his head inside the room. "Are you guys almost ready to go?" He asked. The two nodded as they walked out of the room, in which Ally took one last look at before closing the door.

Ally looked outside the car window. Right now it was very dark outside as it was evening time. The Moon family was on their way back to the airport in Raleigh, where they would board a plane back to California. It was a smooth ride so far, but that was all about to change rather quickly.

"So kids, did you have fun?" Ross asked.

"Yes." Ally responded.

"Sure..." Skylar responded.

Carlos didn't respond, for he was asleep in his car seat. Tori smiled as she saw him through the mirror, "Well, I certainly had fun. I hope we can come back again soon."

_Me too... _Ally thought.

As Ross continued to drive, Ally noticed something up the road... it looked like headlights. Well, of course it's headlights, it is dark. But... it looked like...

"Honey. It looks like headlights are coming straight for us..." Tori spoke up, with slight fear in her voice.

... Like that.

Ally watched carefully. What was her father gonna do? That's when she heard him say this. "Tori protect the kids! We're gonna get hit!

WHAT?!

Before anyone else could react any further...

CRASH!

...

...

...

...

Ally couldn't feel her arms or legs, until she tried to move around a bit. She opened her eyes and felt a splitting pain in her arm. She looked around and the first then she saw was Skylar, who was groaning and trying to move. Ally winced to see something red on her sister's leg... she could tell it was blood. "Mommy...?" Ally called, hoping her mother could answer her.

It felt like they were upside down...

Ally looked again, and she realized they _were _upside down. Apparently whatever hit them caused the car to flip over. "Mommy!" Ally caused again.

"Baby..." She heard her father.

She looked to see her father outside on the ground. There was a big cut on his lips as he struggled to get up. She then saw her mother crawling towards him with a cut on her forehead, sobbing. "Oh god... Ross!" Tori whimpered as Ross pulled her into a hug. "My babies... my babies..."

"It's okay, Tori. The kids are fine." Ross told her.

"Mom! Dad! Are you okay?" Skylar called, but then winced at the pain in her legs.

There was a wince from Tori, "Damn drunk drivers. With them there their desires to drink..." She muttered.

"I don't know if it was a drunk driver... Sky, can you guys get out of the car?" Ross asked.

Ally watched as her sister tried to open the bent and shattered car door, but it was no use. "No... I can't get out." She told her parents. Ally was getting more and more frantic in nervous, as she just remembered about Carlos. Was he okay? She looked beside her to see her brother. He seemed okay... if only that what was she could say.

Carlos was unconscious, as his face, clothes, and hair were drenched in blood. Ally gasped as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Carlos... Carlos!" She called, shaking his head.

"Honey... is Carlos okay?" She heard Tori asked.

"Momma, he won't wake up..." Ally said quietly.

"WHAT?!"

Before Tori could react any further, Ross held her tightly, "Hold on, don't freak out. I'm gonna call 911." But it was too late, Tori got out of his grasp and crawled over the car to see her children through the broken window... as she saw Carlos...

"Oh my god...!" Tori sobbed. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Skylar was also close to tears as she heard her mother sobbing. Ally wasn't sure what to do. Part of her wanted to cry with her mother and sister, the other part of her wanted to stay strong like her father. But at the site of her brother's body was enough to scare her.

"Daddy... I'm scared..." She admitted to her father.

"It's gonna be okay, honey. An ambulance is coming." Ross told her.

And soon enough, an ambulance came pretty much after about twenty minutes, as well as police cars and and firetruck. The firefighters helped get the kids out of the car, and paramedics cleaned up Tori and Ross's injuries. Tori screamed once she saw Carlos's bloody body pulled out. Ross and more paramedics tried to calm her down.

As for Ally and Skylar, they were put on separate stretchers and wheeled into separate ambulances. Ross got on the ambulance with Ally, while Tori got on with Carlos once he put on a stretchers.

"Daddy... are we gonna be okay...?" Ally asked.

"You're gonna be okay, sweetheart. Don't worry..." Ross assured her, stroking her head gently. "I promise..."

"What about Carlos...?"

"He's gonna be fine too. The paramedics said he was breathing, and they're gonna go everything they can so he'll get well..."

The family was taken to Kindred Hospital in Greensboro, North Carolina. Carlos was immediately rushed to the emergency room. The girls were also taken to rooms to fix their injuries.

As for Tori and Ross, they could only hope that their children could be okay. After about an hour of waiting in the lobby, a nurse came towards them, "Are you the parents of Skylar, Allyson, and Carlos?"

"Yes..." Ross replied.

The nurse smiled, "Well. I'm happy to say that your children are in good condition. Skylar only has a cut on her leg that required about 30 stitches, Allyson had a cut on her arm that required only 15, and Carlos has a slight concussion, accompanied with a lot of cuts from broken glass. That all required about 95 stitches. But all in all, the three of them should recover soon."

Tori sighed with relief. They were all okay. Especially Carlos. "Can we see them?" She asked.

The nurse nodded as she lead the couple down the hall, and through the elevator, where, at the third floor, Skylar, Ally, and Carlos were sitting in their own hospital beds in the same room. Skylar was resting slightly, Ally was drawing a picture, and Carlos was drinking apple juice. Tori gasped when she walked into the room to hug all three of them.

"Oh my poor babies. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess..." Skylar answered.

"I'm okay..." Ally added.

"I'm good!" Carlos finished. "Can we go home now?"

Ross chuckled, "We're gonna have to wait a little while before we go home, buddy. You're still a little hurt."

Carlos, understanding, just nodded as he slipped more of his juice. Skylar sighed, "I would rather be anywhere except here..." She muttered. "Who was in the car that hit us?"

Ross shook his head, "I don't know, Sky. When I got out of the car, the other car was no where to be scene... not even a drop of glass or car pieces... it was like a hit and run..."

Tori frowned, "If I ever find that driver, I will strangle the living chiz out of him... or her."

Ally sighed a little too. She had wondered if this so called 'car accident' was even an accident at all... especially if the other car didn't stop... _This is getting more and more suspicious and weird... Now I have even more things to investigate.. too bad I don't have any evidence to look over this time... or do I..._

**Goodness! The family has gotten in a deadly car accident, but thankfully, they're all okay. But Ally's now even more curious about who was driving the other car and why didn't they stop. Well, we shall find out soon. So anyways, here's a preview of the next chapter:**

"We came here as soon as we heard about the accident." Beck said.

Tori and Ross were grateful that their friends had came all the way from California just to see them. Beck had offered to drive for all of them. The adults stayed in the lobby to chat with the Moon couple, while their children went to see Skylar.

"So who was the driver of the other car?" Trina asked. "Cause I wanna pound 'em for trying to kill my baby sister!"

"We don't know! When we got hit, the car just kept going as far as we know. I mean, the car was no where in site afterwards."

Cat frowned, "Oh poo..." Robbie nodded in agreement.

"They are certainly lucky..." Andre added.

"They won't be so lucky if they're ever caught." Jade replied.

Tori sighed, "I just wish we knew who it was... this doesn't make any sense whatsoever... why would they do this?"

Suddenly, there was an evil chuckle in the air...

"Perhaps I know..."

That's when a dark figure in the shadowed appeared in front of them. Since he was hidden within the shadows, it was quite hard to spot him out. Tori could make him out just by looking at his green eyes.

"Oh my god..."

The figure smirked, "Hello, Tori... long time no see..."

**Uh oh. It look's like we're bound to get some trouble next chapter. Well, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7: Old friends

**Hi everybody! I'm back yet again for a brand new chapter of J&amp;TS 3! Here is where the Tori's friends and their kids come to visit them at the hospital after learning of the accident. But will they come across an enemy from before? Let's see.**

**PS: To the person that hopes Jake will appear in this story. Don't worry, he will.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own my OC's.**

Chapter 7: I knew you were trouble

Ross handed some water to his wife as they sat in the lobby of the hospital, a day after the accident. Skylar and Ally were to leave the hospital later on in the day, but Carlos had to stay for another day or so.

Right now, they were still pondering on who could have been in the other car that hit them. It just doesn't make any sense that if two car collided with each other, one would be no where to be seen...

"Ross... why does all the bad stuff happen to me...?" Tori asked after sipping the water.

Ross raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, first I get kidnapped and almost killed by that psycho pirate boy when I was younger, then he kidnaps our daughter six years ago and could've killed her, and now... this... it's like God is punishing me!"

Ross could understand what his wife meant, as he put a hand on her shoulder, "It's not your fault, Tor. It's not a punishment or karma or anything. These things just happen. It's a part of life."

"But it's not a part of my life to have murderous boy trying to ruin my!" Tori snapped.

"I'm just saying... but it'll be okay... because it's gonna better. We haven't seen him in six years, so he's probably gone for good. I mean, he got chased off by a crocodile, chances are he's been eaten."

"Maybe..."

As the couple sat together, they noticed a group of people walking towards them. Tori instantly recognised them. "Hey!"

And she was right as it was the Olivers, Shapiro's, Harris', and Rein's. They had also brought their children as the teens went to visit Skylar with directions from a friendly nurse.

"HI Tori and Ross!" Cat greeted cheerfully as she hugged them both.

"We're so glad to see you're okay." April, Andre's wife, added with a sweet smile.

Tori grinned, "What are you guys doing all the way down here in North Carolina?" She couldn't help but ask.

"We came here as soon as we heard about the accident." Beck said.

Tori and Ross were grateful that their friends had came all the way from California just to see them. Beck had offered to drive for all of them. The adults stayed in the lobby to chat with the Moon couple, while their children went to see Skylar.

"So who was the driver of the other car?" Trina asked. "Cause I wanna pound 'em for trying to kill my baby sister!"

"We don't know! When we got hit, the car just kept going as far as we know. I mean, the car was no where in site afterwards."

Cat frowned, "Oh poo..." Robbie nodded in agreement.

"They are certainly lucky..." Andre added.

"They won't be so lucky if they're ever caught." Jade replied.

Tori sighed, "I just wish we knew who it was... this doesn't make any sense whatsoever... why would they do this?"

Suddenly, there was an evil chuckle in the air...

"Perhaps I know..."

That's when a dark figure in the shadowed appeared in front of them. Since he was hidden within the shadows, it was quite hard to spot him out. Tori could make him out just by looking at his green eyes.

"Oh my god..."

The figure smirked, "Hello, Tori... long time no see..."

Meanwhile...

"So, how are you feeling, Sky?" Brandon asked as the group of friends sat all around Skylar's hospital bed.

"Well, my leg still feels sore, but it's bound to get better." She replied with a small grin. Ally watched as her sister and her friends chatted. As much as she wanted to chat with them, she knew that Skylar would only reject her offer, for the many other times Ally wanted to hang with Skylar's friends, she was always denied access. Most of the times, she would understand, for the stuff they would talk about didn't seem interesting, but other times she felt really left out, even if she still had Carlos to play with.

Speaking of the little six year old, he was currently sleeping in his hospital bed. Ally frowned a bit to see the stitched on his arms and cute little cheeks. It was such a shame that the youngest of the family had to get the most injuries, and yet he was in a perfectly safe position in the car.

"Pssst! Hey, Allyson..."

Ally jumped a little when she heard that voice, and looked all around, until she saw Blake standing beside her, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand, "I heard about the accident. So how are you feeling?" He asked in a whisper, giving the girl the flowers."

"I'm feeling fine..." She whispered back. Her sister was buried in a conversation with her friends, that she nor they didn't notice that Blake was in the room. The boy just smirked, "I see. It's good to see that your fine... and your brother and sister look great as well..."

Ally could've sworn she saw Blake giving Skylar a look of hatred for a split second, but maybe she was just imagining things.

"Your sister looks beautiful..." Blake said. "But don't tell her I said that..."

"Okay..." Ally whispered, nodding her head.

Blake then sat on the bed with her, "You know. This reminds me of an accident that happened with my family a long time ago. It was a huge crash that involved about ten cars... the car I was riding collided with a truck... a huge eighteen wheeler... my parents were almost killed..."

Ally gasped a little, "That's bad..."

"I know... but I'm lucky enough to be alive... and to be friends with you... you're special..." He told her.

The little girl couldn't help but blush lightly when she heard that. "Thanks..." She replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Now it was Blake's turn to blush, as he quickly blush, "I had better get going before your sister notices me."

And so with that, Blake left the room, slipping past Skylar and her friends, and out the door, closing it behind him. That's when he chuckled and spoke into his communicator, "All is going well so far. Skylar is pretty much banged up. Now on to phase two... break her spirit. Ally won't suspect a thing..."

Back to the lobby...

"JAKE! Don't scare me like that! You made us think you were Blake!" Tori exclaimed after slapping the pirate boy across the face.

Jake grinned as he rubbed his cheek, "Sorry, Tori. I just wanted to surprise you."

Tori glared at him for a moment, but then she smiled as she hugged, "Oh it's okay. I forgive you."

The others just smiled to see the two of them reunited after some time. Apparently, Jake had also been informed of the accident, and flew down to the real world faster than you could say, 'Yo ho, let's go'. Once Tori pulled away from the hug, Jake had to ask, "So... how's the kids?"

"They're doing fine..." Ross answered for his wife. "But we think Skylar's still traumatized by the kidnapping years ago."

Jake frowned as he remembered six years ago. To be honest, it was Hell that he had to go through to save all of the kids, especially Skylar. It was a good thing that villain didn't go after Ally nor Carlos (Though in Carlos' case, he wasn't even born when it happened, but at most a little fetus in his mother's stomach).

The others also frowned once remembering the Hell their children must have went through. But it seemed that Skylar went through the most Hell, seeing as how she was held captive by the leader of this team...

"I hope that crocodile ate him..." Jade grumbled.

"I hope he died a slow, painful, and horrible death!" Trina added.

That's when a nurse came walking towards them. "Are the parents of Skylar Selena Judith Moon here?" She asked.

"Yes, that's us." Tori spoke up.

"Well, Mrs. Moon. We were checking up on Skylar's condition, and we seemed to have noticed that her arms are in critical shape with deep cuts on them. And our sources say that these were not caused by the accident..."

... What?

Tori and Ross looked at each other with worry. Skylar has cuts on her arms? And they were not from the accident? "Then what were the cuts from...?" Ross asked.

"Let me answer that question with a question... has your daughter experienced any depression?"

Again, the couple looked at each other, before Tori answered, "Well... to be honest, she's been rather bothered lately. Six years ago... she and come friends were kidnapped by a group of people... and she was with the leader... he hurt her real bad... and she's really taken it hard..."

The nurse nodded, "I see. Well, I may be wrong, but it seems that your daughter may be harming herself as a way to comfort herself."

Tori gasped, "Skylar wouldn't do that... I know she wouldn't."

"I know it seems unlikely, but we're gonna do more tests, and I advice you to take your daughter to a therapist to help her get stable."

With that, the nurse walked away. Leaving the adults and Jake rather shocked. Skylar was harming herself? All because of the kidnapping?

"My god... Skylar's more troubled than I thought." Tori said after a moment of silence.

"We had better talk to her about this... maybe we can help her..." Jake suggested. "She's gonna need the help... all the help she can get..."

**See! I told you Jake was making an appearance, and once again he's gonna play an important role in this one. So it looks like everyone else from the previous stories is here, and Blake's got some sinister plans for Skylar as he plans to play her a visit... which you will get a peek at in this sneak peek:**

Skylar was in her bedroom, lying down on her bed. However she was not fast asleep as she was still feeling a bit frightened involving the situation with the evil dark pirate Blake. Still couldn't stop thinking about what happened last time he was kidnapped and held hostage by him in Never Land, it was some of the worst time on her life. She wishes that she could just put it behind her, but sadly she just can't stop thinking about it. It was that deep!

But unknown to her, was that someone standing in the dark shadows of her room had a sadistic grin as it approached Skylar. As she turned around, she is suddenly introduced by the figure grabbing her by the throat and pinning her hard to the wall. This caused her to suddenly feel more frightened, what was going on? "It has been quite a long time, hasn't it... Skylar?" Skylar was stunned, how did this figure know her name? Unless... That's when it hit her. "No, it can't be. BLAKE?!"

The figure began to chuckle as it walked out of the shadows, revealing himself to be indeed Blake, much to Skylar's complete horror! "You guessed correctly my dear, you truly didn't think that you had seen the last of me did you? Well you thought wrong."

**Uh oh... it looks like Skylar's gonna have an unpleasant evening. Well, we'll see if she's be okay next chapter. So, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**

**PS: Here's a trivia question for you based on one of my stories.**

**Q: What was the reason Captain Hook abused Jake so badly in 'Broken by a Hook'?**

**Post your answers in a review, and the answer will be revealed next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8: Warnings

**Happy Saturday! It's chapter time! This is where the Moon family finally return to LA, and Skylar gets a very unpleasant visit from the boy of her nightmares... but what does he have planned for her...? **

**PS: To the ones who answered the trivia question from last chapter, you are indeed correct. Captain Hook was jealous of Jake and had enough!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own JATNLP of Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own my OCs.**

Chapter 8: Warnings

Ally sighed as she sat between her brother and sister. Right now, after Carlos had been released from the hospital, the Moons had boarded a plane and were already on their way back to Los Angeles. It was good to be going home after so long. Now, Ally could get back to her investigations.

_And to think that this would never be resolved..._

Soon after four hours, the plane landed at the airport, and before they knew it, the Moons were finally home. "Ah! It's so good to be back!" Tori sighed as she walked inside of their big Beverly Hills house. The family had moved a year ago after the accident of the kidnapping. So now they had bigger space... at the most part.

After settling in, the family decided to have dinner. As they ate, Ally could feel the tension in the silence at the table. Nobody was speaking at all, not even Carlos, who had recovered fully from the accident, despite still having some scars. As for Skylar, she was also very silent, and felt very troubled at the moment. Apparently, her parents had found out about the cutting, and offer to take her to a doctor for help.

Unfortunately, Skylar turned the offer down, saying that she would be fine. But sadly for her, it was official. There was already an appointment scheduled, much to her dismay.

"... I still don't get why I should do this!" Skylar spoke up, breaking the silence. "I'm perfectly capable of fixing my own problems."

Tori sighed as she put her fork down, "Sky... listen, we know this seems bad. But we love you, and want the best for you."

"If you wanted the best for me, you wouldn't do this!" Skylar shot back.

Now Ally was getting nervous. From the looks of it, her mother and sister were about to have an argument. And she didn't want that to happen at all. "Harming yourself is not a good way for comfort, Skylar. You could die from doing something like this!" Tori argued. "This is why we're here to help you! To help you get back on your feet!"

"Mom! I'm sixteen-years-old, for God sakes! I'm an adult now!" Skylar snapped.

"You're not an adult quite yet, and I don't want you to be disrespectful either!"

Skylar was breathing heavily as her face was red with anger. Ally started to show concern as she put her hand on her shoulder, "Sky-"

But suddenly, Skylar shrugged her sister's hand off and sneered at her, "You stay out of this, pipsqueak!"

Ally jumped a little, and backed down. "Sorry..."

"Skylar! Don't talk to your sister like that! You apologize now!" Tori chided, now getting frustrated herself.

That's when Skylar had enough as she slammed her napkin down and stood up, "NO! I'M SICK OF THIS BULLSHIT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO HAVE BAD MEMORIES OF A PSYCHO WHO TRIED TO KILL YOU! THAT MONSTER HAS BEEN HAUNTING MY NIGHTMARES ALMOST EVERY DAMN NIGHT! IT'S LIKE HE'S STUCK TO MY LIFE CYCLE AND HE WILL NEVER GO AWAY! AND I HAVE TO TAKE COMFORT IN THIS THE BEST WAY I CAN! SO WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!"

With that, Skylar stormed out of dining room and upstairs to her own room. Tori wanted to go after her, but she was shocked by her daughters sudden outburst, and so was Ally.

_I've never seen Skylar so mad before... _She thought. It was true. Skylar rarely got angry unless something was bothering. But when she did get angry, she would never yell like she did moments ago. It just goes to show what this kidnapping had done to her...

After a few moments of silence, Ross spoke up, "Ally, can you take Carlos upstairs? Mommy and I need to talk." Ally wanted to know why, but she knew it would probably be adult stuff, so she did as told and walked upstairs with her brother, holding his hand. As soon as they were out of site, Ross turned towards Tori.

"Okay, it's official. Skylar has been mentally scarred by the kidnapping years ago."

Tori nodded slowly, "I know... what are we gonna do..."

"Skylar, along with Ally and Carlos, are gonna need major protection..."

"You're right..."

Later that night...

Skylar was in her bedroom, lying down on her bed. However she was not fast asleep as she was still feeling a bit frightened involving the situation with the evil dark pirate Blake. Still couldn't stop thinking about what happened last time he was kidnapped and held hostage by him in Never Land, it was some of the worst time of her life. She wishes that she could just put it behind her, but sadly she just can't stop thinking about it. It was that deep!

She also thought about that sudden outburst she had during the argument with her mother at dinner. Now, she felt bad about it, thinking about how much she bothered her mother... and maybe the whole family.

But unknown to her, was that someone standing in the dark shadows of her room had a sadistic grin as it approached Skylar. As she sat up to stretch and turn around, she is suddenly introduced by the figure grabbing her by the throat and pinning her hard to the wall. This caused her to suddenly feel more frightened, what was going on? "It has been quite a long time, hasn't it... Skylar?" Skylar was stunned, how did this figure know her name? Unless... That's when it hit her. "No, it can't be. BLAKE?!"

The figure began to chuckle as it walked out of the shadows, revealing himself to be indeed Blake, much to Skylar's complete horror! "You guessed correctly my dear, you truly didn't think that you had seen the last of me did you? Well you thought wrong." As Blake chuckled darkly towards Skylar, she was whimpering with fear as Blake takes out a dagger, causing her to scream. But Blake shushes her, as he stabs the dagger by her shirt. Leaving her pinned and hanging on the wall.

Once he did that, he proceeds to speak with her very darkly. "Now I suggest you listen to me very closely. 'Cause I shall only be telling this just once! Ever since your mother and hero defeated and humiliated me, I have been planning and scheming of a way to have my revenge. And I can tell you right now, I have in mind the perfect plan. A plan that your mother, and hero Jake will never recover from. And as an added bonus, let's just say that it'll also shorten your life as you know it."

Skylar just whimpered a little, as Blake continued. "Speaking of your mother, she is quite a dumb bitch to humiliate a child like myself by having me being chased by that crocodile, instead of her trying to beat me down instead, that makes her a complete coward, knowing that she is too weak to defeat me and forces others to finish the job for her." Hearing this made Skylar frown a little, Blake was insulting her mother. But what Blake had to say next would scare her indefinitely.

"But you know.. Even though I still hold true to my plans for you.. your mother... your friends... and Jake.. I think that before I put you out of your misery and gain my vengeance, I'm thinking about giving you one last experience of one of my favorite tactics. Imagine the two of us, having our clothes off, getting it on at full blast. Though I will be enjoying the experience, you on the other hand will not. Considering what I have in mind will be both abusive, and sexually painful."

Skylar gasped with horror, as if she knew where he could be going with this. "No.. you don't mean?" Blake smirked further and replied in a dark tone. "That's right.. You and I will do that.. THING.. before you die." She could not believe how sick Blake was, especially with the plans he had in store for her. And she couldn't stand for it as she gave Blake a warning. "I'm not going to let you get away with this. Cause I'll tell my Mom about this."

Blake's smirk immediately changes to a frown as he throws a massive punch to the gut, actually causing Skylar to cough up blood from her mouth. That's when the evil pirate told Skylar this, regarding what she would do. "For your sake of me not wanting to kill you right now. You had better not tell your mother about this. In fact, come to think of it. You're not allowed to tell **_anybody_** else about this, even your friends! 'Cause do you want to know what will happen if you do?"

As much as Skylar didn't want to answer, she slowly shook her head no. That's when Blake immediately tells her what would happen. "Cause if you tell anyone about this. I'm going to_I _ come after you, no matter where you are, take my dagger... and kill you instantly! And if you think your precious Mommy is gonna save you, then you're thinking wrong! Because I **_will _**get you!" Skylar's eyes open wide in fear as Blake takes the dagger, causing her to fall to the floor. The girl quickly runs over to her bed and hides there in complete fear. As Blake just chuckled with amusement.

"But that is only if you tell anyone about my plans. So, you promise to keep this to yourself?!" Skylar reluctantly nods her head in deep fear, nearly bursting into tears as Blake replied. "Good... glad I got the message through." Now he was about to make his leave, but as he leaps to the window. He turns and tells Skylar one last thing in a dark sentence. "I suggest you enjoy all the time you have left. For soon, you, your mother, your friends, and especially that idiot Jake will all be rotting in the fiery depths of Hell!"

The evil pirate boy let out an evil laugh as he leaped out of the window. Leaving Skylar shaking like a leaf in her bed. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she began to weep softly into her pillow.

"Why does this have to happen to me... why...?" She whimpered.

That's when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Skylar...?"

It was Ally, "Can I come in?"

As much as she wanted to say no, Skylar suspected that she could use the company. "Sure..." Immediately, the little eight year old walked into the room, and sat beside her sister on her bed, "Are you still upset...?"

Skylar really wanted to tell Ally what had just happened, but she knew she couldn't or else... so she just sighed and nodded. Ally frowned, hating to see her older sister like this. So she gave her a big and warm hug. "It's gonna be okay. I'll be here for you... I promise..."

_I promise..._

**Aw... that was sweet of Ally to come by and comfort Skylar. But it looks like Blake means business at this point. Will Ally ever see the villain Blake really is, or will she still be blinded by his fake generosity and friendship? Let's hope not. So, here's another preview for ya:**

Ally looked over her investigations so far. It seemed that whoever was killed at the arena had a special connection with Blake, but she didn't know who they could be at all.

"Maybe they were friends... allies... enemies... I dunno..." She whispered to herself.

Suddenly, she heard a big "WHAT?" coming from outside of her room. It sounded like it came from her mother, and heard a voice telling her to calm down... it sounded like... that pirate boy.

Before Ally could start walking outside, the door opened and Jake came in, giving the little girl a smile, "Ahoy, Ally. Are you okay?" He asked her. Ally smiled back, "I'm fine. Is everything okay?"

That's when Jake frowned as he began to explain.

"Well... I'm not sure if you're old enough to understand this... but Mr. Oliver called... you know, one of Skylar's friends dad... and he said... he found Brandon... Skylar's closest friend... dead in the bathtub... blood everywhere..."

**Oh god. Things are about to go down next chapter. So I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. Oh yeah, a huge chunk of this chapter is actually written by mr cartoon... by my request. So shoutout to him. **

**PS: Here's the next trivia question:**

**Q: In 'The Christmas Book', what was the name of the area where the gang had ventured through on their journey?**


	9. Chapter 9: Investigating death

**Hi everyone! Here I am with another chapter of Jake &amp; Tori Stories 3! This is where Ally continues her investigation, focusing solely on the murder from the Bobcats Arena. Will she figure something out? Or will she be met with a tragedy? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JATNLP or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own my OCs.**

Chapter 9: Investigating death

Ally sat in the living room looking at the TV. It was on the news channel, and they were discussing the mass murder at the Bobcats Arena.

_"Although it is still foggy on who committed this mass murder, but we have picked up the identities of at least three of the victims. Their names are Britney Franklin, former owner Charlena Nancy, a former Nevada elementary student, and Savannah Arnold, a resident of North Carolina." _Said a reporter.

Now why did those names sound very familiar? At least the first names sounded familiar to Ally. It's as if she's heard these names before. Soon she would find out as the reporter continued to talk.

_"There is one thing these ladies have in common, and that is they were all a part of a kidnapping of popular celebrities six years ago. Eight children were stolen one night from a home on June 10th six years ago on the night of one of the children's birthday. Luckily the kids were saved and the kidnappers were put to justice."_

"Why were they killed...?" The little girl asked to herself. "And who would kill them...?"

"Yes... it sure is a tragedy..."

Ally jumped a little when she heard that voice, as she turned to see Blake sitting beside her, "Oh hi, Blake. How did you get in my house?"

"Let's just say that I have my reasons... so what are you up to...?" Blake asked with a smirk.

"Just watching the news. I don't who know would want to kill those people. Sure they kidnapped my sister, but I don't think they deserved death." Ally told him. She thought she could see Blake glaring at the screen for a split second, but then turned back towards her, "Funny you should mention those people... because I actually know them."

This suddenly got Ally interested. Blake knew these people. How so?

"Really? Then do you know who killed them?" She asked him.

Blake... only smirked, "Unfortunately I don't... but if I do find something out, I'll let you know..."

With that, Blake had left the living room, leaving Ally all alone on the couch. She had to think about what he said. Did he really know those people, or did he _really _know them? More than she thought. Maybe she should've asked him more about them. But now she had even more things to investigate.

And so, off she went into her room. She took out her files and looked at the blood samples of the murder victims. She set up a cam that showed the blood splattered in the arena, and blood samples that she secretly picked up.

_By comparing these samples to the picture on the screen... it's a complete shade! A complete match. _

Ally also looked the information that she gathered from Blake himself. This all concluded that Blake... might be involved in all this. _But he can't be... he's my friend... is he?_

Ally looked over her investigations so far. It seemed that whoever was killed at the arena had a special connection with Blake, but she didn't know who they could be at all and why they were involved with him.

"Maybe they were friends... allies... enemies... I dunno..." She whispered to herself.

Suddenly, she heard a big "WHAT?" coming from outside of her room. It sounded like it came from her mother, and heard a voice telling her to calm down... it sounded like... that pirate boy.

Before Ally could start walking outside, the door opened and Jake came in, giving the little girl a smile, "Ahoy, Ally. Are you okay?" He asked her. Ally smiled back, "I'm fine. Is everything okay?"

That's when Jake frowned as he began to explain...

"Well... I'm not sure if you're old enough to understand this... but Mr. Oliver called... you know, one of Skylar's friends dad... and he said... he and Mrs. Oliver found Brandon... Skylar's closest friend... dead in the bathtub... blood everywhere..."

Ally gasped, "Oh no..."

She didn't know Brandon Oliver , but she knew that he was a close friend of Skylar. _Skylar... aw, she's gonna be so sad. _"Does Skylar know?" She couldn't help but ask.

Jake nodded, "Yes... she's over at the Oliver's house right now. You wanna come too?"

Ally wanted to say no, since she was still deep into her investigation, but she just had to see the crime scene, so she nodded and with that, Tori had offered to drive them to the Olivers. Upon arrival, an ambulance was already at the house, as Ally sees paramedics carrying a covered body (No doubt Brandon) on a stretcher out of the house.

"Poor Brandon..." She whispered as she got out of the car, holding her mother's hand tightly. They could hear the shrilled cries of Brandon's mother as they walked inside the house.

Beck was going his best to comfort Jade as she sobbed. "Babe, I know it's hard, but-"

"MY BABY IS DEAD, BECK! DON'T YOU GET IT?!" Jade screamed as more tears fell.

It hurt Tori to see her frenemy so upset and devastated, as she sat on the couch with her and hugged her, "Guys, I'm so sorry this had to happen. I don't know what sick demented person would want to kill Brandon."

Beck nodded, "I know. It's pretty obvious he was murdered."

As for Ally, "Where's Skylar?" She asked.

"Upstairs with Mickey." Beck answered, as she immediately ran upstairs.

Upon arriving in Mickey's room, she could see her sister trying to talk to a pacing back and forth Mickey, who looked more confused than devastated, "I don't understand... why would someone wanna kill Brandon... it's so surreal."

"I know this is hard to take, Mick. But we'll figure this out." Skylar assured her friend.

Both of the teenagers failed to notice Ally standing at the door, so she heard everything they said. "This is just like the time we were all kidnapped and that evil asshole Damien put me in a cold bath." Mickey muttered.

"I know... but at least you didn't get too much injury... I got it worse from that monster whose name I will not mention."

"Yeah, he's the worse."

"An absolute devil."

Ally then walked away and down the hall, not wanting to hear the girls despair anymore. This kidnapping has really REALLY affected them both, and now it's gotten worse than before. _Great... now I have even more investigating to do..._

That's when she found herself in the bathroom, where an investigator was observing the tub full of blood. Ally was shocked to actually see a literal bloodbath. This was even worse than the crime scene at the arena. Aly continued to stare until the investigator noticed her, "Oh, I'm sorry. This area is off limits."

"Sorry..." Ally said, before asking this, "How did this happen?"

"It seems that the victim was slashed repeatedly with either a knife or dagger, and he lost a lot of blood. There were cuts all over his body. And he seemed to have been ambushed while bathing, seeing as he was naked."

Ally nodded and smiled, "You're a detective, aren't you? You investigate stuff."

The investigator, named Kelly, nodded, "I guess you can say that. I take a look at crime scenes and try to discover how the crime happened."

"That's cool, because I wanna be a crime investigator person when I get older."

"That's very interesting. And I think you'll make a great investigator someday."

Ally smiled even more when she heard Kelly say that. It made her feel very special, and made her even more confident about looking at her own little investigations. "Wow... you really think so?" She asked for reassurance.

Kelly just simply nodded.

"Uh... thanks... I really appreciate that."

"You're welcome... say, I think you can help me investigate this crime."

Now that had gotten Ally excited as she nodded eagerly. And so, she also looked upon the crime scene, cringing as she smelled the strong stench of the blood. _This is so cool! My first real investigation... and I'm not even twenty yet!"_

However as she looked over the tub, she gasped as she saw something... written in blood...

_**I told you you wouldn't be so lucky...**_

**Oh god...**

**Brandon Scott Oliver... is dead.**

**This is getting more and more intense by the minute as more murders as being committing, and Ally is out to investigate. But she has come across a very shocking message that has more of a meaning than you think...**

**But for now until the next chapter, here's the next preview:**

Ally walked down the stairs to see her mom, the Olivers, and even the Shapiro's were sitting in the living room. Cat was aiding Tori in trying to comfort a still distraught Jade. Beck and Robbie were in their own conversation over this matter.

"I still don't understand who would wanna kill Brandon." Tori whispered.

"Is everything okay?" Ally asked.

Nobody answered but Cat, "Everything's fine, sweetie. Just still a little sad." Her sentence was backed up by a sob from Jade.

"I see..." Ally replied. "But I found out something that may have a connection to what happened to Brandon. I found a message on the wall, and-"

Before the little girl could finish her sentence, there was a knock on the door. Was is possibly another family friend to give their greatest condolence? They would soon find out as Beck got up to open the door. Once he did, he was shocked to see who was behind the door...

"D-Damien?"

**And the evil babysitter from the second story has returned as well. This can be either good or bad. We'll find out soon. So I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**

**Oh yes! Trivia time!**

**Q: In my Christmas story 'The Christmas Book' Chapter 10, who was the villain the gang encountered and what did he do to Jake?**

**Don't forget if you need to refer back to the story, you can. **


	10. Chapter 10: An old enemy

**Hi everybody! Its time for yet another chapter of J&amp;TS! This is where Ally tries to figure out who wrote that message on the tub. And everyone gets an unexpected visit from someone from the past. Will they welcome this person, or will this person have plans... let's fine out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JATNLP or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own my OC's.**

Chapter 10: An old enemy

**_I told you you wouldn't be so lucky..._**

Ally stared at the words for what seemed like an eternity. Who would write something like this? Why would they do this? What ever the reason was, it was all the proof they needed to know that Brandon really _**was **_murdered.

"Um... Miss Kelly..."

She called for the investigator and pointed to the message on the wall. Kelly looked at the message carefully, and then took a picture of it with her camera, "Now we know that Brandon truly was murdered in cold blood. And judging by the words, it seems to be someone of the past."

Something of the past? Who could that be? Ally didn't know. But she had a feeling it may have something to do with the kidnappings from before. "I think I'm gonna tell my Mom about this..."

Kelly nodded, "Do that. They'll need to know."

And so, the eight year old ran out of the room as Kelly continued to investigate. Ally walked down the stairs to see her mom, the Olivers, and even the Shapiro's were sitting in the living room. Cat was aiding Tori in trying to comfort a still distraught Jade. Beck and Robbie were in their own conversation over this matter.

"I still don't understand who would wanna kill Brandon." Tori whispered.

"Is everything okay?" Ally asked.

Nobody answered but Cat, "Everything's fine, sweetie. Just still a little sad." Her sentence was backed up by a sob from Jade.

"I see..." Ally replied. "But I found out something that may have a connection to what happened to Brandon. I found a message on the wall, and-"

Before the little girl could finish her sentence, there was a knock on the door. Was is possibly another family friend to give their greatest condolence? They would soon find out as Beck got up to open the door. Once he did, he was shocked to see who was behind the door...

"D-Damien?"

The young man in his twenties smiled faintly as he waved, "Hello, Mr. Oliver... long time no see."

Right then, Jade jumped up and charged at Damien, tackling him to the ground. It seemed that the devastation she had before was washed away and replaced with anger the second she saw the former babysitter for her children. It took a full minute for Beck to pull her off.

"I'm sorry. Did I come at the wrong time?" Damien asked.

Tori stood up and glared, "What are you doing in here? Aren't you suppose to be in jail?"

Jake also glared, not happy to see one of the kidnappers out of prison, "Well, I was let out early for good behavior. Though I am on parole."

"So why did you come here?" Robbie asked, clearly confused.

Damien sighed and took a deep breath, "I just wanted to see how Brandon and Mickey are doing ever since... you know."

"You mean when you kidnapped them and abused them!" Jade growled. "Well, I hope you're freaking satisfied because now Brandon is DEAD!"

Now Damien was shocked. Brandon was dead? How can that be so? "He's... dead?" He asked. Jade glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, the former babysitter would have been dead long ago. "YES! DEAD! KILLED! MURDERED! SLAIN!" She shouted. Beck had to hold her back so she wouldn't attack him. That's when he explained to Damien everything.

"Brandon was taking a bath, and when Jade went to check on him, she found cuts all over his body and blood was everywhere... he was murdered."

"Oh god... I'm so sorry..." Damien replied quietly.

Jade snarled, "Why are you so sorry?! Didn't you want to see my babies dead?! Didn't you _want _to see them suffer?! After they were rescued by Jake, they told us everything about how you abused them whenever you babysitted them! We trusted you, Damien! We really did! And you let us down! Now Mickey refuses to take bathes in a tub because of you! It's your fault! No actually, it's that DAMN boys fault! If he hadn't kidnapped our kids, Brandon would still be here. He would still FUCKING BE HERE!"

Ally was now holding on to her mother. She had seen Jade angry before, but this time it looked like she was in total rage. And it looked like Damien was a part of this kidnapping. The eight-year-old watched as Jake walked up to Damien, who looked really sad.

"Damien. I may not have known much of your history, but I know that you've made a fatal mistake ever joining D.P.K.T.I, Now three of the members have been murdered in Charlotte of North Carolina, and you're probably the only one to survive."

D.P.K.T.I?

What is that?

Ally didn't know, and she was afraid to ask, fearing she may not get the right answer or that her mother wouldn't tell her. Damien sighed again, "Look, I know I messed up big time, and I'm sorry-"

Jade cut him off again, "'Sorry' is never gonna bring back my baby!"

"Mrs. Oliver, if I go could back and change everything that I did, I would."

"Well it's too late for that! Brandon is dead and it's all your fault! You're fault! Those other peoples fault! And that GODDAMN boy's fault!"

Who was this boy Jade was talking about?

This was all so confusing to Ally? Who was this boy? What is D.P.K.T.I? And more importantly, why did they do this? As much as Ally wanted to ask her mother, she was still afraid of getting the wrong answer.

That's when Jake spoke up once again, "Well, Damien. If you're really sorry for what you've done, you'll need to prove it. Prove it to us. Prove it the Olivers. And prove it to God."

Damien's face lit up when he heard that, "Oh yes! I'll prove it to ya! And I can show you that's I've changed for the better."

Jade glared at him, "You better... now GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Immediately, Damien ran off as Jade slammed the door shut. Beck sighed, "Well, it looks like Damien somewhat regrets his actions."

"I don't believe him." Cat spoke up, scowling somewhat. "He's partially responsible for the kidnapping of our children, and I doubt he has any sort of regret for abusing Brandon and Mickey. And I also don't believe he was released from prison. He had to have escaped. Because when the kidnappers were arrested, they had a sentence of about 10 to 20 years, and it's only been six."

This is very rare that ditzy Cat would say something smart. Yes, she was an adult and mature now, but she still had that innocent bubbly personality she had when she was younger. Cat continued, "And really, they let him out early because he had 'good behavior'. That doesn't work all the time, especially with very abusive criminals. And if I didn't know any better, he was probably the one that murdered Brandon."

When she mentioned that, Jade started to steam! "Oh my god, you're right. Beck, call the police. I want that asshole EXECUTED!"

"Hold on, babe." Beck replied. "We don't know for sure if it was Damien."

Robbie agreed, "Yeah. While he may be a likely suspect, it's not clear yet. We're gonna have to wait until Kelly figures out something."

_Now's your chance to tell them. _Ally thought as she spoke up. "Oh yeah... there's something I need to tell you... or at least show you."

A little while later, everyone was looking at the words written on the bathroom wall.

**_I told you next time you wouldn't be so lucky..._**

Seeing those words made Jade sob again as Beck held her tightly. Robbie also held Cat as she was also disturbed. Jake could only glare at the words, and Tori just stared, as if she has heard these words before... but where... suddenly... it hit her...

**_DAMN YOU JAKE AND TORI! DAMN YOU BOTH! YOU MAY HAVE WON TODAY, BUT NEXT TIME YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY!_**

"Oh my god..." Tori whispered, as she ran out of the room. This made Ally worried, "Momma!"

"Mom..." Skylar also called.

"I'll see if she's okay..." Jake offered as he ran after her.

As for Ally, she was even more curious. Why did her mother run off like that? It was all so confusing. But it looks like she'll have to investigate more... and it looks like she's have to get answers... from one of the kidnappers.

**Whoa! Damien has returned, he feels sorry for what he did, and something about that message has Tori running for the hills. Will Ally figure something out by talking to Damien, or will he not speak up. Let's watch this preview to get a sneak peek.**

Ally sat down with Damien. She has snuck him into her room because she needed to talk to him about the kidnapping.

"Are you ready?" She asked him.

"Do I really have a choice?" He asked her back.

"I just need to ask you a few questions for you. And then you can leave so my parents don't know that you're here..." She told him.

The former babysitter sighed as he nodded. Ally smiled as she asked the first question.

"Okay... so what is your involvement in the kidnapping of my sister and her friends?"

"It was six years ago..."

**We're gonna get a few memories from the second story here. So I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	11. Chapter 11: Interview with Damien

**Hi! I am back with yet another chapter of J&amp;TS 3! Here is where Ally decides to get some information from Damien about his history and what happened during the kidnapping. Will it be a successful interview, or will Damien not give all the information? Let's see! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JATNLP or Victorious. They both belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own my OC's.**

Chapter 11: Interview with Damien

Ally woke up that morning with a smile, as she prepared to get ready for the day. Her parents would be going to to the Oliver's to help them cope with the loss of Brandon, while Skylar would be hanging out with her friends at the mall. As for Carlos, he would be having a playdate.

This would give Ally the chance to do more of her investigating... and even get in interview in.

As as soon as her parents, sister, and brother had left, she looked out of the window of her room, and whispered, "The coast is clear, you can climb up now." In an instant, a hooded figure climbed up the side of the house and into her room. He removed his hood, revealing to be Damien.

"Just in time." Ally said with a smile.

The young girl sat down with Damien. She has snuck him into her room because she needed to talk to him about the kidnapping.

"Are you ready?" She asked him.

"Do I really have a choice?" He asked her back.

"I just need to ask you a few questions for you. And then you can leave so my parents don't know that you're here..." She told him.

The former babysitter sighed as he nodded. Ally smiled as she asked the first question.

"Okay... so what is your involvement in the kidnapping of my sister and her friends?"

"It was six years ago..."

_Mickey was tied up and sitting in the bathtub which was full of water, and she was weeping as her make up was running down her flushed cheeks. Brandon was tied in a chair next to her, looking disturbed._

_Jake, who was coming to save the kids, drew his sword and aimed it at the man. "Are you Damien?" He asked._

_The man laughed darkly. "Why of course I am, stupid. Don't you know it's rude to walk in on somebody while they're taking a **bath?" **As he said that, he smirked at Mickey, who whimpered and looked away. Jake glared. "It doesn't seem like Mickey is enjoying it." He replied._

_As Jake stepped closer, he saw that Damien was also holding a bucket. What was in the bucket, Jake was about to find out as Damien poured the contents in the bath tub. Big clear white blocks. Ice! He was pouring ice in the bathtub. No wonder Mickey was crying. She was ice cold!_

_"Please... make him stop..." Mickey sobbed. Brandon nodded. "Yeah. Please. It's getting disturbing. He would do this when we were younger."_

_"When we were five, whenever he would babysit us, he would do everything he could to make us miserable. He would hurt us everytime, and if we tried to hurt him back... he would do this to me... and make Brandon watch... we'd beg him to stop but he wouldn't... he would laugh at us as he poured the ice in the tub... cruel, taunting laughter..." Mickey continued, her words coming out as well as her tears. Damien laughed darkly as he began to caress Mickey's cheeks softly._

_Jake stepped closer to the evil babysitter, his steps ever so threatening. "If you leave these kids alone... I won't have to hurt you..." The boy warned. "So you better stop touching Mickey."_

_The man stopped caressing Mickey's cheeks to face Jake. "Oh, so you wanna fight?" He asked tauntingly. "Okay then... let's fight."_

_Before Jake could even make the first move, Damien had already beat him to it, giving the boy a powerful punch to the cheek. This punch sent Jake to the floor. The pirate boy tried to recover, but Damien had kicked him in the side several times with strong force. Soon, Jake got up and threw a punch as Damien's stomach, sending him to the floor next. Jake smirked as the man got up. "You brought this upon yourself, Damien. You've got a real competition going on." He taunted._

_Damien growled as he grabbed a blood stained knife of the counter. "Oh really? Prepare to die!"_

_With that, a knife on sword fight occurred. Brandon and Mickey watched with worry. Would Jake win this? Hopefully. Damien made any attempts to stab Jake with the knife, but Jake was a lot quicker. The pirate boy attempted to use his sword to stun the man, but each golden beam was blocked by the knife. One of the beams bounced back at Jake and hit him, causing him to be thrown out of the bathroom. Damien stormed after him and was about to stab him when Jake dodged and ran down the hall._

_As soon as they were in the living room, Jake then shot more beams at Damien, but like before, they were still blocked. "Ha! You're silly beams can't stop me! It that really the best you can do, pirate boy?" Damien taunted. Jake growled and punched Damien in the gut. The man fell down, but got right back up and smack Jake across the face, leaving a deep red bruise. While the boy was recovering, Damien took that time to slash him on his back with the knife. Jake screamed out and fell over. Damien then proceeded to punch Jake over and over._

_But Jake was still determined not to lose, so he got up and kicked the man in his side. Damien growled and made an attempted to stab Jake once again, narrowly succeeding. The boy felt the blood trickle down his cheek as he jumped up and kicked Damien in the face. The man fell over with a bloody nose. "Shit!" He snarled at the pain. He once again got up, grabbed Jake, and threw him across the living room. The pirate boy landed on a table. As he recover, he saw Damien coming at him again. Thinking quickly, he moved out of the way for the man to crash into the table._

_"Ugh... you're a tough kid. But you'll never defeat me!" Damien stated as he got up again and charged towards the boy once again. He tackled Jake to the floor and proceeded to punch him over and over. But the boy was able to get away by kicking Damien where the sun doesn't shine. As the man cried out, and held his crotch, Jake got up and quickly ran into the bathroom to untie Mickey and Brandon. He helped Mickey out of the bathtub, and she was shivering with coldness and fear. "Alright. Brandon, find a towel for Mickey, and the both of you hide away from Damien..."_

_The Oliver siblings did as told and left the bathroom. Jake soon came back to the living room... to find Damien holding the blood stained knife again. "Little prick! I'm not gonna let you win. You may have done a great deal on me before. But not this time. Not right now..." The man growled, making ever so threatening steps towards the pirate boy._

_But Jake didn't look scared at all, he just held up his Destiny Sword at the evil babysitter. "You know... you remind me of another evil babysitter from a cartoon show..." Jake spoke slowly as his sword glowed. "But... you're even worse than she is... and it's time for you to say goodnight."_

_With that, Jake shoot a golden aura beam at Damien, who dodged it. Right away, it was a shooting frenzy as Jake shot beam after beam after beam at the babysitter. But it was blocked or dodged every time. There were some moments where Jake narrowly succeeded, but it wasn't enough to stun Damien._

_"Ha! You're losing your touch, kid. Prepare to go to Hell!" Damien exclaimed as he slashed Jake on his chest. The pirate boy screamed out in pain as he crouched down. Damien smirked. "Just one more stab and you're through, brat!"_

_Before the man could even make a move, something hit him in the head. "What the hell?!"_

_Jake looked at the object and saw that it was a pair of scissors. But who threw them?_

_"Don't hurt him anymore!" Exclaimed the voice of a ten year old girl. It was Mickey and Brandon, standing by the doorway. Mickey was wrapped up in a blanket to keep her warm, but Brandon was the one who threw the scissors. Damien growled. "You little pricks. Get back in that bathroom!" He demanded._

_"Not a chance, jerk!" Mickey refused. Damien then began to stomp towards them... "You get back in that bathtub, young lady. Or I'm gonna-"_

_The man wasn't able to finish his sentence when he felt something hit his back, stunning him. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Mickey and Brandon stared at the man, and then back at Jake, who had recovered from the cut on his chest. It still hurt, but he could stand it. "Wow... you can fight..." Brandon stated in amazement while Mickey nodded. Jake grinned. "I know... thanks..."_

_"But why did you save us if you hate us so much?" Mickey asked._

_Jake stared at the kids in confusion. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you."_

_"But you're the one who sent us here."_

_"Um... no I wasn't... but don't worry about that. Let's get you guys out of here. I'm sure your parents will be happy to see you."_

_Brandon and Mickey both smiled at the thought of seeing their parents after about four days of being held captive. Soon, the police came and took Damien away, and Ross drove the kids back to the hotel._

"I was arrested along with the other members of D.P.K.T.I..." Damien muttered. "We were sentenced to twenty years in prison. I was let out early for some reason I guess... and I regret everything..."

Ally was writing all of this down in a notebook. It seemed that he has now reformed after that ordeal with the whole kidnapping. And Ally felt sympathetic for him, as she did for a lot of people. "But why did you join the team anyways?"

"I thought I'd get revenge on Beck and Jade for firing me." He admitted. "I thought I could get back at them... but they only got back at me."

"But can you tell me this... what does D.P.K.T.I mean?" Ally asked, now wanting the true answer.

Damien sighed as he said these words...

"Dark Pirates Killers Torturers Incorporated..."

Dark Pirates Killers Torturers Incorporated?

This sounded less like a team and more like an organization... of assassins. Ally was mildly shocked as she wrote this down. It seemed that she had half of the information that she needed to know. _I'm__ getting off to a good start. _She thought.

"Do you know of the killings in North Carolina?" She asked them.

Now Damien looked confused, "What?"

"The killings... there were about nine people found dead at the Charlotte Bobcats Arena."

"Oh... I haven't heard of that."

"And three of them were women who were part of the kidnappings."

Damien gasped, "Oh my god... you mean Britney, Savannah, and Nancy?"

"I think that's their names."

"Good god... why would someone kill them?"

"I don't know..."

The former babysitter sighed, " I didn't know much about those ladies, but I knew them well enough to have an opinion on them. Nancy was a wise woman, Savannah... she was a tough one... but Britney was a bitch. A real whore! I felt sorry for her husband."

Ally ignore the profanity he was using as she nodded, "Oh... and... do you think you have an idea on who could've killed him."

"Not a clue at all... but if I were to have a good guess... it would be someone who played a role in D.P.K.T.I... she was the most brutal member after our boss... her name..."

The eight year old listened carefully to what Damien had to say... as he spoke slowly.

"Her name... is Caterina Shapiro..."

**WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!  
**

**Cat is part of D.P.K.T.I?! How can that be so? Is that true? Is Damien telling the truth? Or is he just trying to throw Ally off? Well, until we find out, here's another preview for ya:**

"I loved him... he was my baby..." Jade spoke at the podium.

Ally had her mom's arm around her shoulder as she listened to Mrs. Oliver. But she couldn't keep her eyes off of Brandon's light blue casket that sat at the alter of the church. In fact, she had been staring at it during the whole service. As if... Brandon's spirit was trying to tell her something.

"What happened to you, Brandon...?" She asked softly. "What are you trying to tell me...?"

"And... and..." Jade tried to say, but tears were already falling. "Brandon was just like his father... he was always calm... and collective... he rarely got angry... a-a-and... h-h-he had a-a f-f-future... a b-b-b-bright f-f-future! OH GOD, MY BABY!"

At that moment, Jade has broken down into a fit of tears. Beck had to go and help her up when she fell. Mickey also helped her mother as she spoke into the mic, "I just wanna say thank you all for supporting our family, and for giving my brother the best celebration of his life..."

Everyone clapped for her gratitude, and soon the service was over as the pallbearers began to roll Brandon's body out of the church, followed by the family. But Ally kept her eyes on the casket, as if she could see something on it... a note... a note that read.

_**He got what he deserved... I'm coming for you next, Jadey...**_

**Oh god... I think this mystery killer is really desperate now. And next chapter is gonna be a sad one as well. But who is this person Blake is working with? Just who? I guess we'll have to find out soon. So I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	12. Chapter 12: Brandon's Homegoing

**Hey, everybody! It's time for yet another chapter! This is where everybody attends Brandon's funeral, as he have some heartfelt moments during the service. So, prepare your tissues for a tearjerker chapter.**

**Disclaimer:... You know the deal. I don't own JATNLP or Victorious. I own my OC's, blah, blah, blah. Now, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 12: Brandon's homegoing

The Moon family had pulled up at the church. Many cars were already there, including the hearse. Today was Brandon's funeral. Ally almost didn't want to go, but it seemed that she had no choice. She wanted to support the Oliver's in their darkest of times.

As she got out of the car, Jake was walking towards them, "Ahoy mateys..." He greeted somberly.

"Hi, Jake. I didn't know you were coming..." Tori greeted back.

"Oh, I just wanted to pay my respects to the family. It's the least I can do..."

Ally smiled a little, liking that Jake would be a good friend to show support for a grieving family. Soon, they all walked inside the church, where the casket was already placed at the front. Ally held on to her mother's hand tightly as they walked up to it, looking down at Brandon's body. He was dressed in a grey tuxedo, and he looked like he was sleeping.. it was too bad he wasn't.

"He looks really peaceful." Ross whispered while Tori nodded.

But Ally looked closer... to her it felt like... Brandon's spirit was still there...

_Ally... _

She could still hear his voice... as if... he needed to tell her something.

But she had to ponder that later as it was time for the family to come in. Ally watched as Jade was already sobbing a little as Beck and Mickey helped her walk down the aisle to see their son for the last time. But the time they made it there, Jade was already hugging Brandon's body as she cried uncontrollably. Tori had to go up as try to console her, Cat as well.

Soon, after about ten minutes of tears, the service began.

"Today, we have gathered here to honor the life and memory of young Brandon Scott Oliver..." Said the pastor of the church. "His life was taken by a most tragic cause..."

Ally wasn't listening to well to what the pastor had to say, for she was still staring at the coffin of Brandon.

"What are you trying to tell me... just... what?" She whispered.

Soon, a few songs were sung, some prayers were said, and close friends and relatives came up to speak about Brandon.

"To be honest, Brandon was... sort of... my boyfriend." Skylar said as she spoke. There were a few gasps among the crowd. They didn't know that Skylar was even dating Brandon, especially not Ally. _So they did have a thing... wow._

"And we were planning to maybe take a trip to Paris by the time we graduated high school. He was really a sweet boy, and I'm really gonna miss him. I love you, Brandon." Skylar finished her speech with a sniff, as she step down and sat with her parents. Next up was Ryan and Katie, Robbie and Cat's kids.

"Brandon was always the calm and cool one." Ryan started.

"Not to mention he had great hair." Katie added. "You could just fall asleep in that hair."

A few snickers were heard at her remark as Ryan continued, "Anyways, we just want to say that Brandon was a good friend, he's always had the good ideas, and he will be missed."

Next, it was Aaron and Audrey, Andre and April's twins.

"Brandon was always helpful whenever we needed him." Aaron spoke.

"Plus, he was always looking to be an actor like his Daddy." Audrey added with a smile.

Beck couldn't help but blush at that comment. He always knew about how Brandon would look up to him like a role model, "And Brandon always got good grades in school, and Hollywood Arts pays their greatest respects to the Oliver family. We'll miss you, Brandon."

Next was Taliya, Trina and Sean's daughter.

"My Mom's having a baby soon, and I was hoping Brandon could help pick out a name... but it looks like he has helped even in death..." Taliya explained, looking at her parents. "I believe that if it's a boy... I'll be sure to name him Brandon."

Everyone had to 'aw' at Taliya's sweet and kindness to do something to honor Brandon.

Next, it was Jake's turn to speak. "I remember Brandon when I rescued him and his sister from an evil team known as Dark Pirates Killers Torturers Incorporated. I thank him for providing a distraction for when to defeat his captor. Brandon, you are a great kid, and I'll miss you."

Lastly, it was Jade's turn to speak about her son as Beck helped her up.

"I loved him... he was my baby..." Jade spoke at the podium.

Ally had her mom's arm around her shoulder as she listened to Mrs. Oliver. But she couldn't keep her eyes off of Brandon's light blue casket that sat at the alter of the church. In fact, she had been staring at it during the whole service. As if... Brandon's spirit was trying to tell her something.

"What happened to you, Brandon...?" She asked softly. "What are you trying to tell me...?"

"And... and..." Jade tried to say, but tears were already falling. "Brandon was just like his father... he was always calm... and collective... he rarely got angry... a-a-and... h-h-he had a-a f-f-future... a b-b-b-bright f-f-future! OH GOD, MY BABY!"

At that moment, Jade has broken down into a fit of tears. Beck had to go and help her up when she fell. Mickey also helped her mother as she spoke into the mic, "I just wanna say thank you all for supporting our family, and for giving my brother the best celebration of his life..."

Everyone clapped for her gratitude, and soon the service was over as the pallbearers began to roll Brandon's body out of the church, followed by the family. But Ally kept her eyes on the casket, as if she could see something on it... a note... that fell off of the casket. Ally quickly pick it up and read it... and what she saw shocked her greatly.

_**He got what he deserved... I'm coming for you next, Jadey...**_

This was yet another hint that Brandon was murdered... and in cold blood. And now whoever killed him was after his mother as well. But who? That's when Ally thought back to what Damien has told her. About one member of D.P.K.T.I being Caterina Shapiro. She didn't believe it, though. She knew that a woman as kind and sweet as Ryan and Katie's mother would never join such a ruthless organization.

But... would she?

_"You can't be serious..." Ally said once Damien told her that name. "I know her. She's too sweet and kind to do something like that."_

_"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. Caterina has been in the business for many years. She had a major part in the kidnapping. Although she told our boss not to get her children, he didn't listen." Damien explained._

_"But why... why would she do this..." Ally asked._

_"I don't know... but I know that she's still out there... killing people and getting away with it."_

"What do you have there, Ally?"

The young girl was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Jake's voice behind her. She turned and he saw the note in her hand. "What's that?" He asked her. Ally didn't want to show him, but it looked like he would have to get involved into her investigation too. So she gave him the note. "I found it... it fell off of Brandon's box."

Jake read the note, looking shocked, "Shiver me timbers. We had better tell the others about this..."

With that, the two walked outside of the church to meet up with Tori and Ross, who Jake showed the note too.

"Oh my god. This killer is now after Jade as well." Tori whispered.

"Now we had let the police know about this." Ross added.

Ally nodded, deciding to let the real police handle this. Because she already had enough investigating to do herself as it is. She didn't need anymore things on her back.

**Well, this was a short chapter, but I hope it's not too rush. We had some of our friends say some nice things about Brandon, including Jade herself. But who wrote that threatening note, and why? Who do you think it is? Write your predictions in a review, and explain why you think it's that person. Until then, here's another preview for you:**

"So... you've been doing your own little investigations on what's been happening?" Jake asked.

Ally nodded, "Yep. I wanna do some crime investigations when I grow up." She explained.

Jake smiled, liking her choice of career. He sat down with her on her bed as she began to explain more about what she has investigated. At first, Jake was impressed, but now he realize that some of these things were serious. "Ally. I think you should leave some of this stuff up to the police. Remember, you're still young."

"I know... but I just wanna be helpful..."

"I know... you mom told me about how you have a secret friend... who is he?"

Ally now hesitated. She knew she wasn't suppose to tell anything about her secret friend. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore..." She said instead. Jake narrowed his eyes slightly. "Allyson, I may not know you as much as I know your sister, but you know better than to keep secrets, especially from your family and friends. It's okay... you can tell me..."

Now she knew that she had no choice. _I guess I have to tell him... please forgive me... friend._

Taking a deep breath, Ally spoke...

"Okay... his name... is Blake."

**Ooh...**

**It looks like Jake's got a lot of explaining to do to explain to Ally who Blake really is. Will she believe him, or will she have to find out for herself? I guess we'll find out next chapter. So I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	13. Chapter 13: Confessions

**Hello friends! Time for yet another chapter of Jake &amp; Tori Stories 3! Here is where Ally talks to Jake about her little investigation, including something that shocks Jake. Will he believe what she's has to say, or will she believe what he has to say? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer:... You already know the deal.**

Chapter 13: Ally's shocking reveal

A few days after Brandon's funeral, the police were investigating the chilling note that Ally found that fell off of his casket. It was hard to believe that this person would come after the rest of the Oliver family, continuing with Jade.

Currently, Beck had hired a bodyguard to protect the family, especially Mickey. As for the Moon family, Jake stayed on constant watch of the family, especially for Skylar, Ally, and Carlos.

Speaking of little Ally, she was looking at her current information. And especially the information she had gotten about Blake from when they were in Carowinds. From what she could gather so far, Blake was a trustworthy friend, but at the same time... there was something about him... that was mysterious... and... sinister.

"There's just something about this... I just can't put my finger on it..." She said to herself.

But then she thought about what Drake said about Ryan and Katie's mother being a part of this D.P.K.T.I thing. She still didn't believe it thought. Mrs. Shapiro was such a sweet and kind woman. But then again, there is that saying 'Looks can be deceiving'. But if she was going to find out about this, then she would have to do more interviews.

"I'll have to schedule a meeting with Mrs. Shapiro..."

Before she could think any further, she heard a voice behind her.

"Whatcha' doin', Ally?"

Ally turned to see Jake standing behind her, looking curious at what she was doing. _Great! I've been caught! _"Oh... uh... it's nothing too important." she told him, in which he grinned in reply, "Really. Because it looks like some sort of experiment... is that... a blood sample?"

The girl then saw that he also noticed one of the little test tubes. Now she really had to do some explaining. "Yes..." She answered. "You see, I wanna be a crime investigator when I grow up. And I thought that I get an early start... with the current events... like the killings in North Carolina... and Brandon's death."

"So... you've been doing your own little investigations on what's been happening?" Jake asked.

Ally nodded, "Yep. I wanna do some crime investigations when I grow up." She explained.

Jake smiled, liking her choice of career. He sat down with her on her bed as she began to explain more about what she has investigated. At first, Jake was impressed, but now he realize that some of these things were serious. "Ally. I think you should leave some of this stuff up to the police. Remember, you're still young."

"I know... but I just wanna be helpful..."

"I know... you mom told me about how you have a secret friend... who is he?"

Ally now hesitated. She knew she wasn't suppose to tell anything about her secret friend. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore..." She said instead. Jake narrowed his eyes slightly. "Allyson, I may not know you as much as I know your sister, but you know better than to keep secrets, especially from your family and friends. It's okay... you can tell me..."

Now she knew that she had no choice. _I guess I have to tell him... please forgive me... friend._

Taking a deep breath, Ally spoke...

"Okay... his name... is Blake."

Jake's eyes widened when he heard her say that, _No... it couldn't be. Could it? It has to be a different boy with the same name! It just has to. _

"Uh... Ally... what does your friend look like?" Jake asked her once again.

"Do you really want to know? I promised my friend I wouldn't share any information about him." Ally said.

Jake gave her a stern look.

"Okay... well, he has black hair, green eyes. And he kind of looks like you."

_Uh oh..._

"Ally... you have to stay away from that boy!" Jake told her.

Ally frowned. Why would Jake want her to stay away from Blake? Did he know him? Probably not. But what if he did...? "But why?" Ally asked once again. Jake sighed, "Because... he's evil!"

EVIL?!

This made Ally frown even more, "No... he's not evil! He may seem mysterious, but he's no where near evil as far as I'm concern!" She protested. Jake knew that Ally wouldn't understand seeing that she was only eight, but she had to know the real truth of this pirate boy. "Ally, you have to listen to me. Blake is one hundred percent evil!"

"How do you know? You don't even know him!" Ally shot back.

Jake glared, "Oh, I know him alright! And I've known him for a pretty long time."

"Where's the proof that he's evil then, huh? Show me proof!"

Jake was about to speak again until he realized she was write. He didn't really have any proof on Blake's villainy. So he just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay... I don't have proof on me yet, but you have to un-friend Blake. He may hurt you!"

"He's my friend, and he would never hurt me!" Ally was getting upset, and getting upset fast. She didn't want to believe that Blake was really evil? But was Jake telling the truth... she had to find out for her own.

"You have to stay away from him... he's dangerous..." Jake said. "I'm only doing this to protect you... please trust me..."

"I... don't if I can..." She admitted.

"Please... you never know when he may strike..."

With that, Jake gave her a kiss on the forehead, and then left the room. Leaving Ally all alone, trying to comprehend what Jake had just told her. Blake... was evil? She almost didn't believe it. But given the information about him, about D.P.K.T.I, and everything else that's happened... was he really as evil as Jake said...?

"Ally..."

The eight year old then turned to see Blake jumping through her window... he didn't look very happy. "Allyson... you told... that... that IDIOT about our friendship..." He said, walking towards her. "Blake... I'm... I'm sorry... he-" Ally started to say, but Blake cut her off.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anybody..."

"I know, but-"

"But what?!"

Suddenly, Blake grabbed Ally by the wrist, squeezing it tightly, causing her to yell out in pain. "OW! What are you doing?" She asked fearfully. Blake's glare had gotten darker, "It looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson for spilling our secret."

He suddenly pushed her up against a wall. Now Ally was getting scared. Maybe Jake was right. Maybe Blake would hurt her. "No! Please... don't... I'm sorry... but he asked me... and I didn't wanna lie to him... I trust him, Blake..."

The pirate boy glared at her for a few moments, until he let go of her. "Listen, Allyson. I think it's time that you know more about me. Jake is my enemy, you hear me? We absolutely hate each other. And if he knows about this, then he's gonna do everything he can to keep you away from me. But we can't let that happen. Our friendship must live on and never be broken by bond..."

Ally thought this. Right now, she wasn't so sure if she could even trust Blake anymore after the way he grabbed her wrist and pushed her up against the wall. She actually started to believe Jake right about now... but at the same time... she still trusted Blake. So she nodded and said, "Okay... I won't tell anybody else about our secret friendship... I promise..."

Blake smirked, "Good girl... now... I must be going."

With that, he walked back to the window, and jumped out of it.

Ally stood in the current spot she was in, still rather upset and scared. At this point, she didn't know who to trust anymore. But after a few moments, it looked like she had to choice but to trust Jake and Blake at the same time...

A few days later, Ally had suffered a small cold, and decided to stay home from school. Tori stayed home to help take care of her little daughter. After some nice rest, Ally was started to feel better as she helped her mother make dinner.

"Momma, if it's okay with you, can I go visit Mrs. Shapiro later today? I wanna talk to her..." The little one asked her mother, who smiled. "Well, you seem to be feeling better. I don't see why not? But why do you wanna talk to her?"

"Well... I just wanted to talk to her about everything that's been going on, that's all." Was all Ally said. She didn't want to give away too much to her mom, especially the fact that she had interviewed Damien.

Tori looked a little confused, but nodded in understanding. The two continued the cook the spaghetti that they were preparing. As they did, Ally asked her mother another question, "Momma?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why did you run off after we showed you that message when Brandon died?"

Tori dropped the spoon she was using the stir the spaghetti as she sigh and put a strain of hair behind her ear. "It's... very complicated, honey. You wouldn't understand."

Ally frowned, "Of course I would. You can tell me..."

Tori sighed as she spoke again, "Well... those words... they remind me of something an enemy from before had said before. It's the same enemy that kidnapped your sister six years ago. And he vowed that he would return, and that next time we wouldn't be so lucky... and... we have a reason to believe that he's definitely come back... and that he may be responsible for Brandon's death..."

Ally had to take a moment to let all of this sink in. Her mother really knew much about the kidnapping. But of course she did. Ally was about to speak, when her mother beat her to it, "And... we didn't want to talk much about it to you or Carlos, because we didn't want you to worried... or get scared."

"But, Momma. It's okay. I'm not scared, and neither is Carlos." The little girl told her mother.

"Of course Carlos isn't afraid. He still doesn't know about this. He wasn't even born when it happened... and I was pregnant with him when it did..."

"I know... but's gonna be okay... it'll get better..."

Ally was trying to comfort her mom, but it didn't seem to be working, since her mom still looked upset. But then, Tori looked at her daughter, and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Thank you, baby. I really appreciate your concern and support..."

The eight year old smiled back as she hugged her mother lovingly.

Soon, it was the afternoon as Ross and Skylar came home from school. Carlos had stayed after since his first grade class would be putting on a play, and he had to rehearse for it.

Ally walked out of the house to get some fresh air. It certainly was a great day outside. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, there was a nice breeze that tickled Ally's cheek. It seemed that nothing could ruin this perfect day-

_**BOOM!**_

A loud explosion erupted in the air. It seemed to have taken place somewhere in the distance, but to Ally, it was really loud. Just what was that? That's when Tori and Ross came outside to join their youngest daughter. "Ally, are you okay?" Ross asked her.

Ally nodded as Tori gasped. "That sounded like... it came in the direction of... CARLOS!"

Tori then ran down the street was fast as she could. Ross was about to follow her until Skylar came out of the house. "Sky! Stay with Ally, I'm gonna get your Mom!" Ross told her as he ran for the car and got in. The two sisters watched as their father as he drove down the road to catch up to their mother.

"Skylar, what happened?" Ally asked.

"I don't know..." Skylar responded honestly, until she had gotten a text from her phone. That's when she gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Sky... what's wrong...?" Ally asked again, now extremely worried.

"It was one of my friends... she says a bomb blew up at your school..."

**Uh oh... **

**First Ally reveals her secret to Jake, then Blake threatens her, then Tori reveals some information about the kidnappings, and now we're getting the 16th Street Baptist Church bombing all over again- okay, let me stop. But I can tell you it's about to go into drama territory next chapter. Let's check out the next chapter preview:**

Ally looked at her school. Or rather, what was left of it. It still stood strong, and it didn't collaspe or anything. But she could seem some smoke rising from some part of the building, and saw many people running from it, mostly teachers trying to save young students. As she walked towards the school and got inside, she could see an adult (Most likely a teacher), carrying a young girl who looked to be about ten years old.

The girl looked injured.

The eight year old didn't like this at all as she walked down the hall. Many other people were in too much panic to send her back they way she came or even notice her. There was only a few debris on the floor... until she gotten into a classroom. It was destroyed. It appeared that the ceiling has caved in, and there was a huge hole in the wall on the other side of the room. Whatever blew up must have been close to this room. Ally could only hope that nobody was hurt.

But, she would find out that she was wrong as she looked down.

There... was a shoe underneath all the rubble. It was a small sneaker... it was black and blue... a cool design... the same type of shoes Carlos was wearing the morning...

**And now Carlos might be dead! But now it looks like Ally will have to do more investigating. Or will this be a case she won't figure out? Tell me in a review on who could have planted the bombs near the church... and why? Well, that's it for this chapter. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	14. Chapter 14: Our school's the bomb

**Hi everybody! It is time for yet another chapter of J&amp;TS 3. Now this chapter will have a slight reference to the 16th Street Baptist Church bombing incident that happened in Birmingham, Alabama in 1963. So if any of you reading this know someone who was involved/related in some way to the victims/was even at the incident (Probably not because you may have not been born at the time) and feel a little offended or sad reading this, I apologize. So, let's just try to be sympathetic here. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JATNLP or Victorious. They both belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own my OC's.**

Chapter 14: Our school's the bomb (literally)

Ally stared at her question in silent shock after what she had just said.

Her school... was bombed?

"Wait... are you sure...?" She asked Skylar for reassurance.

"I'm pretty sure. I mean we heard that bomb go off, it sounded like in the same direction of your school. I think it's pretty obvious..." Was Skylar's answer as she started to run down the street, and Ally followed after. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go see what it's like. Carlos is still there, he might be hurt."

Carlos...

To be honest, Ally had forgotten all about Carlos. She had now remembered the school play he was suppose to be in, and realized that Skylar was right. This explosion may have caused their little brother to be hurt... or worse... but Ally didn't want to think of that as she ran after her sister towards the elementary school.

As soon as the girls got there, Skylar then turned towards Ally, "You had better stay outside. You don't wanna go in there. I'll try to find Carlos and make sure that he's okay." She told her sister.

As much as Ally wanted to take a look inside, she knew it could be dangerous. So she just nodded as Skylar ran into the school.

Ally looked at her school. Or rather, what was left of it. It still stood strong, and it didn't collapse or anything. But she could seem some smoke rising from some part of the building, and saw many people running from it, mostly teachers trying to save young students. Ally couldn't take the suspense and she just had to see what it looked like from outside... and maybe find Carlos.

As she walked towards the school and got inside, she could see an adult (Most likely a teacher), carrying a young girl who looked to be about ten years old.

The girl looked injured.

The eight year old didn't like this at all as she walked down the hall. Many other people were in too much panic to send her back they way she came or even notice her. There was only a few debris on the floor... until she gotten into a classroom. It was destroyed. It appeared that the ceiling has caved in, and there was a huge hole in the wall on the other side of the room. Whatever blew up must have been close to this room. Ally could only hope that nobody who was in this room was hurt.

But, she would find out that she was wrong as she looked down.

There... was a shoe underneath all the rubble. It was a small sneaker... it was black and blue... a cool design... the same type of shoes Carlos was wearing the morning...

Ally felt her heart beating fast and she was sweating more than ever. She refused to believe that was her brother's shoe, that he may be lying under that rubble, and that he may be... no, she refused to even think it... let alone say it. But the more she thought about it, she wanted to help whoever was trapped under the rubble and save their life.

But would she be able to even lift the wood, cement, bricks, and other hard things that were on the floor? Well, it was worth a try. She carefully picked up a block of cement and placed it to the sighed. She then picked up a brick, but almost dropped it on her feet. She placed that on top of the cement, even though it fell over. That's when she looked at a big piece of a wooden board.

It certainly looked heavy. But Ally used all the strength she could muster into pulling it up. But alas, it was indeed too heavy as she dropped it after a second. Ally began to breath heavily as she suddenly looked up at the school ceiling. There wasn't even a roof anymore, just a big gaping hole in the room. Not to mention smoking as well.

That's when Ally knew that she had to get out of the room. Something about that hole really scared her. She had to get out. Now.

But she didn't want to leave that little shoe behind, nor it's owner. But she just took the shoe and quickly ran out of the room. She made it back outside and sat on the ground, looking at the little shoe.

She still didn't believe it was Carlos' shoe.

But she felt guilty for not saving the little one who could have been under that rubble.

But she also knew that an adult would have to handle this. Not her.

_Oh Carlos... where are you...? _She thought.

Later on, Ally sat in her room. She was seemly taking a nap, but she also very upset. After sitting at the school for about five minutes, she ran straight back to her house, not wanting to see the school anymore. The shoe she had found sat by her side as she lied down on her bed. She had so many thoughts going on inside her head.

Did that shoe belong to Carlos'?

Did it belong to somebody else?

If so... who?

"Ally..."

The eight year old looked down, to see shoes, and looked up to see a young boy looking down at her with concern. Was this... Carlos?

"Are... are you an angel?" She asked.

The boy looked confused, "What do you mean? It's me, Carlos?"

Ally didn't know why she was starting to doubt that this was Carlos. Yes, it looked like him, and sounded like him. But... was he really there...? "Carlos... you're an angel..." She whispered.

Now Carlos frowned, "I'm not an angel. I don't have wings. I'm not wearing white..."

"Are you sure...?" She asked her little brother once again.

"Yes. I'm really here, Ally. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... but... your shoe... I saw your shoe..."

"What are you talking about?"

"At school... your shoe... I saw it under the rubble..."

"My shoe..."

Carlos at first looked very confused as he looked down at his own shoes. "I didn't lose my shoes..."

"But..."

Ally then noticed that Carlos was indeed wearing two shoes... the same blue and green shoes... Ally looked back at the shoe she had found. So it _was _someone else's shoe. And Carlos is alive! The young girl got up and hugged her little brother tightly, "I'm so glad you're okay... I thought you may gave gotten hurt..." She whispered.

"When I heard the explosions, I ran out as fast as I could. Luckily I remembered where our house was, and I made it home."

"But... where are Mom and Dad...?"

"They're still not home..."

Just as Carlos said that, a door opened and voices were heard downstairs. "Ally... Carlos..." It was their Mom.

"Are you here?" That's their dad.

The two siblings then ran out of Ally's room and downstairs to greet their parents, "We're here. We're okay!" Carlos said. Tori started to sigh with relief as she hugged Carlos tightly, "Oh, baby. I'm so glad you're okay. We thought you were dead."

Ross then turned towards Ally and hugged her too, joining in the hug with Tori and Carlos, "And I'm glad that all of our kids are safe."

Skylar walked in and joined the hug too. This was probably one of the better moments in Ally's life. When her family did group hugs, it sent a warm and soft feeling down inside her heart that made her love them all even more. "I love you guys..." She whispered.

"We love you too, Ally... I love everybody..." Tori whispered back.

"We'll always be a happy family no matter what happens. Even if this big incident happens, we'll always stick together like we should..." Ross added.

"True that." Skylar added.

Ally just continued to smile as she hugged her family some more.

Later on that night, the family listened to the news of the bombing.

_"Horror struck today as a bomb went off at Los Angeles Elementary School this afternoon. Many students, teachers, and other workers at the school were severely injured, but no deaths have been reported." _Said the news reporter on TV.

Tori sighed, "Oh thank goodness nobody died." She said. Ross nodded in agreement.

As for Ally, she looked on carefully at the TV screen, listening closely...

_"But police and investigators on still trying to figure out who could've been behind this horrendous incident, as no fingerprints or evidence other than the bomb has been found."_

"I still wonder who would wanna bomb the school." Ross spoke. "It just seems silly to me."

"Let's just be thankfully that people survived..." Tori replied.

_"Until this investigation is resolved and repairs are made, the school will be closed until further notice."_

"Well, that's good. No school for weeks!" Ally couldn't help but say, and Carlos had to agree, and so did Tori, "True. It's for the best. At least my babies will be safe."

But in Ally's mind, while she was glad that nobody was killed by the blast, she had thought back to the shoe she had found. If nobody had died, then why was the shoe there? Perhaps the owner lost it while trying to flee the building?

The more she thought about this, the more she wondered. Could this person be missing his or her shoe right now? If so, maybe they're looking for it right now. This could be the chance to return it...

As the family continued to watch TV, Jake flew through the window. "Is everyone okay? I heard about what happened?" He asked with concern.

"The kids are fine. We're all safe." Tori replied.

Jake smiled as he walked towards the Moons, "That's a relief. Do they know who set the bombs?"

"That's what they're trying to find out right now." Ross answered.

Jake's smile turned into a small glare, "I just don't get why someone would do this. What sick person would want to kill little children?"

"Are we sure the students were the target?" Skylar spoke up. "I mean, if you ask me, whoever did this probably just wanted to cause destruction. If he meant to kill anybody, then he's screwed."

While Skylar did have a point, Jake had to disagree, "I don't know, Skylar. I believe who did this... has a motive. They wouldn't blow up a school for no reason now. The way I see it... I think... this person might be out to get us. And not just us. The Oliver's, Reins, Shapiro's, and the Harris'."

"But why would they be after all of us?" Tori asked with worry.

"Think about it. The car accident you were all in. Brandon's murder. The bombing which Carlos was involved in. Aaron and Audrey's sudden illness. Taliya's miscarriage."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait... Illness? Miscarriage?" Tori asked.

Jake nodded, "Yes. Both Aaron and Audrey are suddenly sick when I visited them, and Taliya is devastated because she suffered a miscarriage... they didn't tell you..."

Tori shook her head in shock.

Ally was also shocked, for she didn't know Taliya was ever pregnant. Perhaps when she spoke at Brandon's funeral, she meant to say that she was having a baby and not her mother. But as she thought about this, Jake spoke some more, "Now think about all of these incidents, and how they're connected to our friendship... this... this... slayer, I wanna say, is after all of us... and I have a feeling I know who it is..."

"So do I..." Tori replied with fear in her voice.

Skylar nodded in agreement as she looked rather scared.

"Wait... so you're saying that the same person who bombed the school, could be a same one who hit us on the road, killed Brandon, made Aaron and Audrey sick, and caused a miscarriage for Taliya?" Ross asked.

"Possibly, but it means that we've gotta stay alert, for who knows when this slayer could strike next." Was all Jake said.

_Curious, curious, and even more curious. _Ally thought. Now she had another investigation to work on.

Who is doing this to these families... and why?

**Ooh... an even bigger mystery is upon us.**

**Well, it seemed that Carlos is okay after the bombing, and nobody died, thankfully. But now Jake is starting to see a connection with all of the casualties that have been happening. And so is Ally. But who is doing these things... just who... we'll get a sneak peek of who in this preview:**

Trina was cooking a healthy meal for Taliya, who was still recovering after the brutal misfortune she had just suffered through. "Poor Tal... this was going to be her first baby..." She whispered to herself.

Little did she know, was that a figure dressed in black walked slowly, but silently up behind her. The person was holding a knife as they raised it slowly over Trina. But before the figure could slam it down...

WHAM!

Trina whipped a frying pan out and struck the masked person, causing it to fall. The woman glared, "Don't think I didn't see you!" She told her. The figure stood back up and tried to stab Trina again until she grabbed the figure by the arm and flipped it. That's when Trina decided to unmask this crook as she swiftly took off the mask.

Once she did... she gasped with horror...

"It's YOU?!"

**Well, that's all I'm gonna show you. But it does give you the hint that this person who's involved with whatever Blake has planned is someone we know... but who could it be? I guess we may find out next chapter. So until then, I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	15. Chapter 15: Sorry to Rein on your parade

**Hello, peoples! Time for yes another chapter of J&amp;TS 3! This time we're gonna focus a little on the Rein family, since we haven't seen them too much in this story. We'll focus a little on Taliya's sudden miscarriage, plus we'll meet her husband for the first time. Plus, something bad happens to Trina... it's not pretty. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JATNLP or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own my OC's.**

Chapter 14: Sorry to Rein on your parade

The doorbell rang at the Rein's residence Friday morning. Trina walked to the door and opened it, revealing a good looking guy. "Oh hello, Tyler. Please, come on in."

Tyler was Taliya's husband for almost a year. He too was rather devastated by the sudden loss of their baby, although he tried to stay strong. He smiled as he walked into the house, "Hello, Mrs. Rein. I thought I'd come by to see how things are going before I visit Tal at the hospital.

"Things have been going on well, sweetie. I still can't believe this happened to Taliya. I was looking forward to being a grandmother!" Trina pouted a little. It was true, even though Trina didn't want to look old, she really did want grandchildren.

"I understand, m'am. But I guess we'll just have to try again." Tyler told her as he watched her cook. "So, what are you cooking?"

"Just a little something to help make Taliya feel better. I'm gonna bring it to her later on after it's done." Trina answered.

Tyler smiled, until he looked at his watch, "Well, I better get to Tal before she get's grumpy. I'll see you later, m'am."

"Okay, hun. Bye!"

With that, Tyler left the house. As for Trina, she continued to cook the healthy meal for Taliya, who indeed was still recovering after the brutal misfortune she had just suffered through. "Poor Tal... this was going to be her first baby..." She whispered to herself.

Little did she know, was that a figure dressed in black walked slowly, but silently up behind her. The person was holding a knife as they raised it slowly over Trina. But before the figure could slam it down...

WHAM!

Trina whipped a frying pan out and struck the masked person, causing it to fall. The woman glared, "Don't think I didn't see you!" She told her. The figure stood back up and tried to stab Trina again until she grabbed the figure by the arm and flipped it. That's when Trina decided to unmask this crook as she swiftly took off the mask.

Once she did... she gasped with horror...

"It's YOU?!"

The figure then took out it's mask and put it on as it got up and punched Trina in the face. But the Vega woman caught herself as she through a right hand back at the figure, "I knew you were kinda crazy, but I never thought you could stoop this low. I never even pictured you like this."

"Well you know what they say; looks can be deceiving." The figure said as it grabbed Trina and pushed her up against the wall, holding the knife against her throat.

"Any last words before I end you and go after Ally..." The figure snarled.

Trina gasped in shock, "Ally... what the hell do you want with my niece?!"

"Oh nothing personal... just want to bring her down, and bring her family down to hell. Then, I'll go after the Olivers and end Jade. After that, I think I'll bring down the Harris' as well, and maybe even end Taliya's pathetic life.

Trina growled in rage as she grabbed hold of the figure and threw it down to the floor, "First of all, don't you dare talk shit about my daughter like that, and second of all, why are you doing this?"

"I have my reasons, Trina. But as for you, time to DIE!" The figure lunged towards the woman, but she dodged as she ran into the living room of the house to grab the phone. She quickly dialed 911.

"Hello, hello. Please help me. There's a madman in my-"

Before Trina could finish her call for help, the figure came up behind her and struck her in the back of the head with the knife, knocking her out. The figure watched as blood poured from the would. "It looks like my job is done here for now... " And so with that, the figure left through an open window...

Meanwhile, Ally was watching the news with Carlos, as they were still investigating the mysterious school bombing.

_"The reasons of the Los Angeles Elementary School bombing is still rather foggy as of now." _Said the news reporter. _"But police and investigators are still on the look out... wait... hold on... I believe we have a lead."_

That's when an investigator appeared on screen, next to the big hole in the wall of the school. _"This is where the bomb was planted. Since it was so close to the building, it caused the wall to cave in. But what I found is footprints near where the bomb was planted."_

The camera then showed footprints in the mud, _"Now if I'm right, this prints seem to have at least a five inch tall heel, which proves that whoever did this was a woman."_

_A woman...? _Ally thought. _Why would a woman do this? Was it an angry parent? A jealous teacher? The principal? _

Those choices are seemed unlikely. The teachers at her school were are friendly, and so was the principal. And all the parents of her classmates seemed nice as well. So it must have been some other woman. But who?

"Um... excuse me, Carlos. I'll be right back!" She told her little brother as she ran upstairs to her room. Once there, she pulled out her current investigation and looked them over. So far, she found out; Blake was indeed a saint AND a devil, Damien had a tough background, Mrs. Cat Shapiro was a possible suspect, Brandon was murdered by someone from the past, three members of D.P.K.T.I were brutally murdered.

And most importantly... someone was out to get her family, and the other families.

But the real question was, who?

She's left most of this up to the police, but she still wanted to be involved, "Who is doing this...?" She asked herself.

That's when she had a thought. Who was the most affected by the kidnapping, and who wasn't.

Skylar... she was definitely affected hard by this kidnapping, considering what's been happening as of late.

Taliya... she had already lost her baby, so she was also affected greatfully.

Brandon... he was just like his father, so optimistic and calm, so he handled it better... even though he's not around anymore...

Mickey... after losing her brother recently... it's pretty obvious...

Ryan... he seemed to be doing well at the moment, so he wasn't affected bad.

Katie... she may have had a little more trouble than her brother, but she wasn't affected bad either.

Aaron... he was definitely okay.

Audrey... she was also okay and not affected badly.

As Ally wrote all of this down and thought about it, she realized that the only families that were not affected badly by the kidnapping was the Harris', the Shapiro's, and the and Rein's (Kind of). Could it be because unlike the other families, they weren't put through so much Heck? Maybe.

"Curious, curious, and more curious..." She said to herself.

But before she could do more, she heard her mother's frantic voice from downstairs.

"WHAT?! Oh my god, we gotta get to the hospital!"

Now worried, Ally then walked downstairs to see her father trying to calm down her mother. "It's gonna be okay, Tori." He assured her.

"Daddy, what happened?" Ally asked with concern.

Ross sighed as he turned towards his younger daughter, "It's your Aunt Trina. Uncle Sean found her unconscious at their home. He thinks she may have attacked by someone."

Attacked? Now this was getting even more serious. "Is she gonna be okay?" Ally hesitated to asked.

"Let's hope so, sweetie..." Tori answered as she picked up Carlos, "But let's get to the hospital to see her."

And so, the family drove to Good Samaritan Hospital. Once getting there, they were immediately taken to Trina's hospital room. Tori quickly walked over to her sister's side. Trina was sleeping as a bandaged was wrapped around her head. The doctors had decided to place her in the same room as Taliya, who was also sleeping at the moment.

"How is she?" Ross asked Sean.

"The doctor said that she has a major concussion." Sean answered. "But she should awaken in a few more hours... man, this stinks. Now both of my girls are in the hospital. First my daughter loses her baby, and now Trina gets ambushed."

Ally looked at both of the women in the beds. She could see a pattern here. Mishaps have happened to the mother and daughter in such a short amount of time... just as the other misfortunes from before.

"I'm sensing a pattern here..." She spoke up.

Everyone turned towards the eight-year-old as she continued, "It seems that everything that's been happening lately, it's been happening to us. The car accident, Brandon's murder, my school's bombing, The Harris' twins suddenly getting sick, Taliya's miscarriage, and now this. It seems to me that all of this is being caused by the same person."

Now Ally had a good point as her mother spoke up, "Hey, you may be right, Ally. I think someone really is out to get us all. But why?"

"I think I know who..." Ally spoke again. "Now I may be wrong... but it's possibly a member of D.P.K.T.I."

Tori gasped in horror, but Ross was confused, "Wait... how do you know about that?" He asked.

_Oops... spoke too soon... _

Ally gulped a little as she answered, "Um... a certain friend told me."

"Who?" Tori asked.

"I can't tell-"

"Allyson..."

"Okay... it was Damien."

Now that shocked everybody in the room, especially Tori. "Wait, Damien told you?"

Ally nodded, "Yeah... you see, I interviewed him one day to get more information about that kidnapping that Skylar went through, and he told me about the kidnapping team, and he says a member of that team... is someone... we know..."

"Well, who is it?" Ross asked, now curious.

Before Ally could speak of the answer, that's when Jake came into the room, looking very concerned, "How is she?" He asked, referring to Trina.

"She's fine." Sean answered.

Jake frowned, "Uh, guys. I don't know how to say this... but when I went to check up on the Harris'... Andre and April were gone. Missing."

Missing. Andre and April are missing. _What is this world coming to? _Ally thought. Tori was now shocked, "Gone. Are you sure they just aren't home?" She asked. Jake frowned even deeper. "Nope. I can tell they were kidnapped. When I checked the house, it was a mess. They were ambushed."

"Ambushed, but who could've taken them?" Skylar asked.

"Maybe it's the same person who caused everything else." Ally spoke up.

Now Jake had to agree, "I believe you're right, Ally. With everything that's happened, it's possible whoever took Andre and April is the same person responsible for the other mishaps that have fallen upon us all... but we've gotta find out who."

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay here with Tri and Tal." Sean said.

With that, the other left the hospital and to the Harris' house. But Ally had one thing on her mind as of now.

"If Mr. and Mrs. Harris are missing... then where are the twins..."

**Whoa...**

**First the mass murders at the Bobcats Arena, car accident, then Brandon's murder, then the bombing, then Taliya's miscarriage, then Harris twins sickness, then Trina's attack, and now Andre and April are missing. Now Ally's starting to see a connection between all of this. But which family has not been hit by all this bad luck? We shall find out soon, and here is the sneak peek:**

The Moon family and Jake walked through the Harris house. Just like Jake said, it was indeed a mess as things were on the floor, furniture was turned over, and other glass things were broken. "I'm gonna go check up on Aaron and Audrey." Skylar said as she ran upstairs.

Ally decided to follow her, as she walked up the stairs as well. But as she got to the stop, she was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled into a nearby closet. She started to yell out until a hand covered her mouth. "Shhh.. it's me, Allyson..."

"Blake..."

Indeed it was Blake as he smirked at her, "What are you doing?" She asked once he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Ally, something bad is about to happen, and there's something you should know..." Blake whispered to her. "Jake... he's right about me... I am an evil brute..."

But before Ally comprehend any of this, she heard a gunshot from outside, and then a loud scream.

**Uh oh... more chiz is about to go down here. Will Ally finally realize that Blake is a fraud, or will her family be in even more danger? You shall find out soon enough. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review please. Thank you.**


	16. Chapter 16: The truth

**Hello, old chaps. It's time for yet another exciting chapter of this fantastic story. Here is where things start to get rough as Ally learns the truth about who Blake really is. But will she lose all of her trust in him, or will she still have enough faith in him. Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

Chapter 16: The truth

Ross drove at a modest pace to the Harris' house, hoping to get there fast. Ally was still in deep thought if Aaron and Audrey were okay. They had to be. She had hoped so. "Luckily for Aaron and Audrey, they weren't taken. But they're scared for their parents." Jake spoke up.

Well, that's a relief, "But I still wonder why they weren't taken..."

"I guess we'll find out when we get there..." Tori spoke as they pulled up at the residents.

As soon as they got out of the car. The Moon family and Jake walked through the Harris house. Just like Jake said, it was indeed a mess as things were on the floor, furniture was turned over, and other glass things were broken. "I'm gonna go check up on Aaron and Audrey." Skylar said as she ran upstairs.

Ally decided to follow her, as she walked up the stairs as well. But as she got to the stop, she was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled into a nearby closet. She started to yell out until a hand covered her mouth. "Shhh.. it's me, Allyson..."

"Blake..."

Indeed it was Blake as he smirked at her, "What are you doing?" She asked once he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Ally, something bad is about to happen, and there's something you should know..." Blake whispered to her. "Jake... he's right about me... I am an evil brute..."

But before Ally comprehend any of this, she heard a gunshot from outside, and then a loud scream. But what Ally didn't expect to hear was Blake chuckling evilly as he dragged her out of the closet, "And now you're about to get a good look at my evil..."

He stood at the stop of the stairs, and Ally saw something that horrified her. Her parents were getting carried away by masked people, most likely muscular men. She could see her father holding his shoulder. He must have gotten shot. She then noticed a more slender masked person, most likely a woman.

That's when she noticed that Jake was captured as well. He was struggling to escape, but it looked like those men had a big grip on him. She heard Blake chuckling behind her, "See... your family is going to suffer my wrath, and there's nothing you can do about it..."

"I don't understand..." Ally whispered, watching as her parents and Jake were dragged out of the house. The masked woman then turned to the stairs, as Blake gave her the thumbs up.

"Don't you see Ally. I tricked you..." Blake whispered to her, throwing her down to the bottom of the stars. The eight-year-old groaned as the evil pirate boy walked towards her menacingly... "I guess I let the cat out of the bag here. I am an evil pirate from Never Land, and I did kidnap your sister all those years ago..."

"I still don't get it..."

Blake frowned a bit, "I thought you would've figured it out on your own since you've done some investigating and stuff, but it looks like I'll have to spell it out for you... I only pretended to be your friend just to get close to your family... close enough to get my revenge."

"Revenge?" Ally asked.

The villain smirked evilly, "You see, I was humiliated by your bitch of a mother, and especially that idiot Jake not once... BUT TWICE! I knew that they needed to pay. So I pretended to be your friend to give them the lesson they deserve... remember that car accident?"

That's when Ally gasped, "Wait... you caused that?"

Blake nodded, "I sure did. Now unfortunately it didn't kill anybody, but it at least dealt some damage to you and your family. And remember Brandon's murder..."

"You caused that too...?"

"Not exactly... that wasn't even my idea, but I did write that bloody message..."

"What about the bombing of my school... and Taliya's miscarriage... and her mom's attack."

"Well, to be honest, I never planned those, all of that just somehow happened."

Ally frowned as she tried to get away from Blake, but he grabbed her again and pushed her up against a wall, "Our friendship was nothing more than a joke..." She told him. "You tricked me. I knew I should've trusted my feeling better."

"But you didn't. And look where that's gotten you." Blake replied, slapping her across the face. "Now you're family will rot in hell, and you will be all mine..."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The two then looked at the top of the stairs to see Skylar, glaring hard at Blake, who smirked back at her, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Skylar Selena Judith. Nice to see you again after our last encounter..."

The teen continue to glare as she descended downstairs, "Let my little sister go..." She demanded.

"HA! Not a chance, bitch. Because once I'm through with her, I'm coming after you! Remember how I said we were going to do that _thing_...?"

Skylar's eyes widened when he mentioned that, as she remembered that night too fondly,

_"But you know.. Even though I still hold true to my plans for you.. your mother... your friends... and Jake.. I think that before I put you out of your misery and gain my vengeance, I'm thinking about giving you one last experience of one of my favorite tactics. Imagine the two of us, having our clothes off, getting it on at full blast. Though I will be enjoying the experience, you on the other hand will not. Considering what I have in mind will be both abusive, and sexually painful."_

_Skylar gasped with horror, as if she knew where he could be going with this. "No.. you don't mean?" Blake smirked further and replied in a dark tone. "That's right.. You and I will do that.. THING.. before you die."_

The teen started to whimper as Blake walked towards her, "And you know what, I think I'll do it now, and make your sister watch!"

Suddenly, he grabbed Skylar and pushed her down to the floor, where he proceeded to remove her clothing. Skylar screamed and kicked and struggled to escape, but the villain's grip was tight on her.

"Don't try to escape, sexy. I want you to enjoy this last moments before you die!"

"NO!"

Suddenly, Skylar then punched Blake square in the face, and in the process, pushing him off of her. She quickly then grabbed Ally, called for the twins to come down stairs, and they all fled the house as fast as they could.

As for Blake, he got up and began to recover from that sudden attack. He had to admit, he was surprised Skylar was so heavy handed, but he smirked as he chuckled to himself, "Oh don't worry... I will still get you all, just wait and see..."

He then turned towards Carlos, who was in hiding at first, but now trying to escape. The evil pirate boy quickly grabbed the six year old by the Carlos. "Oh no you don't, little man."

"MOMMY!" Carlos cried out, scared for his life, but Blake then took out his signature desert eagle gun and placed it to the child's temple. "If you know what's good for you, Carlos, you had better keep your mouth and come with me if you wanna see your Mommy ever again..."

Meanwhile...

"God! I can't believe he's back!" Audrey exclaimed as they ran down the street. Skylar held on tightly to her sister, who was trying comprehend what had happened. Blake had revealed the truth to her, but she was still confused as to why he did what he did.

_Well... it looks like I solved part of the mystery... but there are still pieces of the puzzle that needs to be solved._

After getting as far away as possible from the house as possible, the four slowed down to catch their breath. "I can't believe it either, 'Drey." Aaron replied to his twin. "I thought we were done with that guy...?"

"Apparently not. And now he's got my parents, and possibly your parents..." Skylar added, "Oh god... why won't he leave us alone?"

"So is it true that he kidnapped you guys when you were younger...?" Ally asked the older teens.

Skylar sighed as she sat her sister down, "I guess it's time that I'd tell you what happened... it all started on my tenth birthday... we were looking at the stars that night, when all of a sudden, we were grabbed by these people... after a while, we were wondering what the chiz had happened...

_"What the chiz had happened?" Mickey asked as the eight kids were locked up in a big room. It had been at least thirty minutes since they were brought here, and they had no idea where they were._

_"Uh... we were kidnapped." Brandon answered for his sister._

_Katie whimpered and cuddled close to Ryan. "I'm scared." She said quietly. Ryan shushed his older sister and stroked her hair. "It'll be okay, sis. We'll get out of here. Don't worry... our parents will save us..." He assured her._

_As for Skylar, she was pretty scared as well. It was her birthday. She wanted to gave a good night. Not to be kidnapped. She looked at her friends, who were huddled close to each other. If there was one thing good about this, is that her little sister Ally wasn't taken._

_"Alright, boys! Bring the brats out here! I wanna introduce myself." Hissed a voice laced with venom and evil._

_The kids stood in silence as five huge guards came into the room, and pushed them all out. The kids were led into another room... where the head boss was smirking them._

_"Hello... children..." He greeted villainously, holding a knife. The kids were scared, and tried to stay brave. But their fear was showing, and the boss saw it and laughed. "Oh look boys. They're all trying to be brave, but they can't. How pathetic!" He taunted._

_The big guards couldn't help but chuckled as well. The kids were still frightened, but Mickey glared at the boss, and stomped up to him. "I don't know who you are, but you better let us go. I didn't come all the way here to get kidnapped-"_

_SMACK!  
_

_"Shut the hell up, little bitch." The boss growled after striking Mickey across the face. Brandon gasped and then ran over to his sister, asking her if she was okay. The boss grinned and then walked over to the Shapiro kids. "My. You're a cutie." He said, grinning at Katie. Ryan saw this as very uncomfortable. The boss then stared at him. "You must be her brother."_

_Ryan just nodded nervously. The boss chuckled and then walked towards Taliya. "And you're just gorgeous." He complimented. Taliya couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. "Oh... uh, thank you. I get it from my mother."_

_"I can see that..." Was all the boss said before talking towards the Harris twins. Aaron held on to Audrey tightly as the teen boss smirked at them. "Twins... I can see the resemblance between you two."_

_Aaron just held on to his sister tighter. The boss chuckled, and then turned to Skylar. His smirk began eviler when he saw her. "Skylar... Skylar Selena Judith Moon... what a beautiful name..." He whispered, grabbing the girls shoulder. This made Skylar very uncomfortable. The boss chuckled as he pushed her to the ground. The other kids exclaimed with worry. Skylar tried to get up, but the boss pinned her down._

_"You'll never escape me..." He hissed. "Once we go back to my place, you'll never leave."_

_The ten year old girl started to whimper in fear. She tried to get away from the boss, but he had an iron grip on her. "Who.. who are you...?" She asked._

_The boss's smirk couldn't possible get more evil as he answered. "You can call me... Blake, my sweetie."_

_Skylar gasped. "I... I think I know you. My mother always told me stories about an evil pirate boy."_

_"Is that so... well then, you're looking at him."_

_"Let me go! Please!"_

_"Not a chance, little one. Cause I've got some plans for you. Very special plans. And you're gonna love those plans if you cooperate well."_

_Special plans? What did he mean by that? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Blake stared deep into Skylar's eyes, and couldn't help but realize that they looked so familiar. "You have your mother's eyes..." He informed the girl as she whimpered. "In fact..." He continued. "You look just like your mother... except, your hair is a little darker than hers... but you have her face... her perfect, sweet face!"_

_With that, Blake suddenly punched Skylar in the cheek with massive force. The girl screamed and groaned in pain as a bruise started to form. The other kids had to look away from the fierce scene. Blake laughed evilly and gave the girl a stinging slap and another fierce punch. "Oh I am enjoying this!" He said as he smirked down at the girl. "I'm really gonna have fun with you around."_

_Skylar's eyes welled up with tears as she struggled to get out of Blake's grip. After a few more moments, Blake got up, but grabbed Skylar by her hair. "My friends... take the others kids, and take them all across the United States!"_

_With that, members of the team started to dragged the other kids away... but Audrey had stayed. She was wondering why. That's when she saw Lizzy starting towards her with an evil grin. Audrey gulped, as she knew she was gonna have a bad time. But as Lizzy took her away, she heard Blake talking to Skylar._

_"Now... let's head back to Never Land, Skylar. We'll have fun there, and then maybe your bitch of a mother will see that I mean business! REAL BUSINESS!"_

As Skylar told that story, tears fell from her eyes, "It was the shittiest moment of my life. That bastard abused me every day I was with him... until Mom and Jake saved me... but I couldn't stop thinking about those days, I would have nightmares about it every now and then..."

Ally began to hug her sister tightly, showing her sympathy for her, "But it's gonna be okay, Sky... cause we're gonna save Mom and Dad... right?"

"I don't know how we can this time..." Skylar admitted.

"But I'm sure we'll find a way to do it... trust me... just... trust me... it's gonna be okay..."

**Now Ally knows the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. But she's still unsure of her 'friendship' with Blake. She's know it's been a lie this whole time, but to her, it felt like a really true friendship. Next chapter, we're gonna find out what happened to Tori, Ross, and Jake, as well as Andre and April, which you'll get a sneak peek in this preview:**

Tori struggled against her bonds as she and Ross were tied to chairs. She had been struggling for the longest time now. "Honey... it's no use... the ropes are too tight..." Ross tried to tell her.

"I don't care! We have to get out of here and get to our kids! They could be in danger..." Tori replied.

That's when the door opened, and Andre and April were brought in the room, also tied to chairs, "Andre! April!"

"Man, are we glad to see you, Tor." Andre replied with a small smile. April nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Beck and Jade were also brought in the room as Jade was struggling with all her might, much like Tori was doing before. They were followed by Robbie... but where was Cat?

"Ah, good. You're all here..." Said a sinister voice.

Tori's spine grew cold as she heard that voice. From the shadows, appeared a very certain evil pirate boy. "Oh no..." Tori whimpered.

"Hello, Tori... and her other pathetic friends..." Blake greeted with venom in his voice.

Jade growled, "You! What the hell do you want with us?!" She demanded.

The villain smirked evilly as he walked towards them, with his friends, Lizzy and Charlie by his side, "Oh nothing much, Jade. Just wanted a little... revenge. That's all..."

Tori felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she spoke, "Why?! Why are you doing this, Blake? Why do you live to cause us all so much Hell?"

Blake walked up towards her with a dark glare, and slapped her right across the face, "Because you not only humiliated me once... but TWICE! All I wanted was to bring you down weak, and you ruined that for me! So I decided to befriend your little daughter in order to get close to you, to destroy you... but this time... I wasn't alone..."

The villain snapped his fingers, as a masked figure walked up beside him, and removed her mask. Once she did, the other gasped in horror as they saw flowing red hair fall...

**Ooh...**

**Looks like this culprit is someone we do know. Is it really who we think it is, or could it be someone else? I'll let you predict that in a review. So I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	17. Chapter 17: The more shocking truth

**Hola, amigos! I'm back with yet another chapter of J&amp;TS 3. We finally find out who's been working for Blake this whole time, and we'll also find out their motives to this whole thing and why they did this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:... You know it. I don't own anything!**

Chapter 17: The more shocking truth

The first destination Skylar decided to go to was the Oliver's house, hoping that Mickey was okay. She had been pretty down in the dumps since Brandon's death, so they hoped she wasn't captured.

By the time they made it there, Mickey had already let them inside. "Thank god you all made it just in time. I think my parents might have been stolen." She told them. Ally wasn't too surprised, "Someone took our parents too."

"That goes double for us too." Aaron spoke up for him and his sister.

Mickey frowned, "Damn... do you think it's that boy who shall not be addressed by name?"

"It is..." Skylar replied with a frown also.

"Damn it... why did he have to come back?"

"I don't know..."

Ally spoke up again, "It's because he wants revenge for something... I don't know what it is... he never told me much things..."

"Wait! You know who Blake is...?" Mickey asked her, clearly shocked. The eight-year-old nodded as she explained, "Yes... because we met at Carowinds about a month ago... you never saw him around me... he was my secret friend."

Skylar was even more shocked than Mickey, "Ally! Why would you befriend him! If you know he's evil!"

"I didn't know he was evil! He tricked me!"

"But you knew he was responsible for that kidnapping years ago!"

"Well, I never met him face to face back then! I was only two!"

"Well, you knew SOMEONE was responsible!"

Both of the sisters sighed and looked away from one another. They seemed to have different views on this situation. At this point, Ally wasn't sure if she could trust anybody aside from Blake. "But listen... let's get to the Shapiro's. Maybe their parents were captured too." Mickey spoke up again.

They hoped not.

"I sure hope Carlos is okay." Ally spoke up again. Hearing that made Skylar gasped in horror.

"Oh my god! Carlos! We forgot about him at the house. No doubt Blake got him"

"Then we'll just have to save him too..." Ally told her sister.

They both hopes that their little brother was okay. Blake wouldn't hurt a six year old... right?

Meanwhile...

Tori struggled against her bonds as she and Ross were tied to chairs. She had been struggling for the longest time now. "Honey... it's no use... the ropes are too tight..." Ross tried to tell her.

"I don't care! We have to get out of here and get to our kids! They could be in danger..." Tori replied.

That's when the door opened, and Andre and April were brought in the room, also tied to chairs, "Andre! April!"

"Man, are we glad to see you, Tor." Andre replied with a small smile. April nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Beck and Jade were also brought in the room as Jade was struggling with all her might, much like Tori was doing before. They were followed by Robbie... but where was Cat?

"Ah, good. You're all here..." Said a sinister voice.

Tori's spine grew cold as she heard that voice. From the shadows, appeared a very certain evil pirate boy. "Oh no..." Tori whimpered.

"Hello, Tori... and her other pathetic friends..." Blake greeted with venom in his voice.

Jade growled, "You! What the hell do you want with us?!" She demanded.

The villain smirked evilly as he walked towards them, with his friends, Lizzy and Charlie by his side, "Oh nothing much, Jade. Just wanted a little... revenge. That's all..."

Tori felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she spoke, "Why?! Why are you doing this, Blake? Why do you live to cause us all so much Hell?"

Blake walked up towards her with a dark glare, and slapped her right across the face, "Because you not only humiliated me once... but TWICE! All I wanted was to bring you down weak, and you ruined that for me! So I decided to befriend your little daughter in order to get close to you, to destroy you... but this time... I wasn't alone..."

The villain snapped his fingers, as a masked figure walked up beside him, and removed her mask. Once she did, the other gasped in horror as they saw flowing red hair fall...

"C-C-Cat...?"

The redhead giggled as she waved, "Hi everyone! It's good to see you."

"Please tell me this is a joke!" Jade exclaimed.

Cat shook her head, "Nope. I'm a major part of D.P.K.T.I!"

Robbie was horrified to see his wife doing this, "Cat... why would you join this? Don't you remember what happened with the kidnapping?"

"I do, Robbie... I remember fondly... because I was a part of the kidnapping!"

There was silence in the room for a moment... until Jade spoke up again, "WHAT?! You were involved with the kidnapping?!"

"This is unbelievable..." Beck muttered.

"What ever happened to our bubbly redheaded girl...?" Andre wondered.

"How could you do this, Cat?" Tori asked. "Why would you join up with this monster?! Have you forgotten what's he's done to us. To all of our children... to especially to me?"

"And why would you agree to kidnap our children. You were basic kidnapping your own children!" Jade growled, "Do you know how they would feel if they knew that their own mother was part of a crime team?"

Cat's smile turned into a dark frown, "I did it for their own good... I never wanted them to be taken. If I refused, Blake would kill them right away..."

The said pirate boy chuckled darkly, "You bet I would."

"But that's not all I did! Remember the car accident, and how the other car seemed to have disappeared...?" Cat asked Tori, who then gasped. "Wait... what... you caused the accident?"

The redhead smiled...a dark smile, "Yep! That was me!"

"But how did you survive? Carlos almost died," Ross was also confused.

"Just a little something Blake did to protect me."

It was hard to believe that Cat was still so happy and bubbly after doing all of this. Then again, she was mostly happy all the time, even in the darkest of times. But now Beck had a question for her, "Wait if you caused the car accident... then that means you murdered Brandon too... right?"

Cat giggled, "I sure did!"

Now that caused Jade to start struggling in her bonds again, but this time in even more rage than before! "You... you.. you BITCH! You killed my baby!"

"It was only an order from Blake.." Cat shrugged.

"It doesn't matter! You knew how much I wanted Brandon to accomplish in life. But now that will never happen because you FUCKING MURDERED HIM!"

"And I met you set the bomb at Ally and Carlos' school too, didn't you?" Andre asked.

"And caused Taliya's miscarriage." April added.

"And put Trina in the hospital." Tori also added.

Cat nodded as she giggled again... but it was a lot more menacing, "Indeed I did... but those weren't orders from Blake... I did those... for revenge... every since we all met. You always thought of me as nothing more than an crazy idiotic girl. Sure, I could be a lot ditzy, but I'm not stupid! You all always looked down on me like I'm nothing. But even when I do something amazing, you fools STILL look down on me! And now, it looks like I have the upperhand now."

Everyone was shocked to hear this, even Blake. Tori wanted to say something, but Cat beat her to it, "Besides, I never had the chance to tell you how I really feel about all of you..."

She first started towards Robbie, "Robbie, sweetie. I still love you, but I've always thought of you as a weird... nerd..."

Robbie blushed in embarrassment, but he was glad that his wife still loved him. Cat then looked at April, "April... at first I thought of you to be a sweet and kind person... but you're just as dumb as all of the other sweet and kind people."

April gasped with shock as tears formed in her eyes. Andre then glared at Cat, "Hey, don't talk about my wife like that!"

The redhead then turned towards him a smirk, "As if you're any better, Andre. I used to like your music, but now it's pretty obvious you use auto tune. It makes me wanna puke."

"Okay, now THAT's messed up!" Andre complained.

Cat chuckled as she made her way over to Jade, who was still seething with rage, "Now Jade... I know we're best friends and all... but you're so pushy. You think you're so good with terrorizing people, trying to kill them, and causing all sorts of trouble. It's a wonder you never went to jail or juvie for anything. You treated me like crap despite the fact that you say you care for me. Hell, you tried to KILL me over a eyebrow waxing accident!"

She had yelled at that last sentence, but after taking a deep breath, she continued, "But in short, Jade... you're a bitch."

With that, Cat walked away from the still raging Jade, ignoring the profanities and insults she was getting. She made her way to Beck, who was trying to calm down his wife. She also looked at Ross. "I don't really have any problems with you guys, except that your very bland."

She then walked over to Tori, who was still shocked and horrified, "But as for you Tori... oh there's so much I can say about you... when we first met... I'll admit, you did rather offend me about my name. But I knew you didn't mean it. We were good friends... until you became famous... you started thinking of nobody but you and your damn family. When our kids did get kidnapped, you were only concerned about saving Skylar! You didn't seem to care about the rest of us.."

Tori gasped, "But Cat... that's not true..."

"The Hell it is!" Cat snapped back, slapping Tori across the face with her leather gloved hand. "And you even decided to risk yourself at almost getting killed by Blake when you and Jake did save Skylar."

"I did it to save Jake's life! Like he did for me when Blake kidnapped me all those years ago!" Tori argued.

"But it was still stupid of you to do that."

"Jake would have gotten killed!"

"Then it would have been good riddance to him. Truth be told, I loved his show, but never loved him as a character. He was always so bossy and stuck up."

Tori gasped again, "That is NOT true, Cat. Jake is the most generous, kindest, and sweetest boy I've ever met."

Cat's glare became darker, "That's saying a lot. But in short... you both have something in common... you're both selfish, spoiled, and everything good happens to you... it's no wonder you love each other so much!"

...

Tori was at a lost for words here. Cat had insulted her big time... and even mentioned the love they had for each other...

"Thats... NOT... TRUE!" Tori shouted, startling everybody in the room. "Jake and I are NOT selfish! And we are definitely not spoiled either! And not everything good happens to us!"

That's when, Blake stood forward, "Okay. I think that's enough, my second in command. Now how about we set up our ultimate plans now..."

He started to grab Cat's wrist, but then she pushed him away, "Actually, I have no other need for you, Blake..."

"Excuse me?!" Blake growled. "If I remember correctly, I'm _your _boss, it's not the other way around."

That caused Cat to laugh, "Oh please. I wasn't planning on being your lackey this long. You're an asshole enough as it is. Besides, that's why I killed those ladies in North Carolina as well! Because they were crazy bitches!"

"I never asked you to do that, Cat!" Blake exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

"I don't follow all orders, Blake... and that's why I'm taking over D.P.K.T.I and kicking you out of the team! In short... you're fired!"

The evil pirate boy was at a loss for words. His own assistant was kicking him out of the team, but he was a boss, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I'm the boss around here!"

"Not anymore..." Cat replied in a dark tone as she turned towards the guards, "Take him away to the dungeon."

With that, the two guards grabbed Blake and dragged him out of the room, ignoring his demands to be released. Cat then turned to the others as she cocked a gun... it was Blake's desert eagle... where did she get it?

"Now, what to do with the rest of you...?

It only was now that Tori realized that Jake wasn't even in the room with them. Where was he? "Wait... where's Jake?" She asked Cat, who held up a remote.

"I was wondering if you were gonna asked that. It's amazing how it took you this long to realize he's not here. But I'll show you where he is."

She pressed a button on the remote, and a widescreen TV hanging in front of the others on the wall turned on, showing Jake on the screen, beaten, bruised, and chained to the wall. Tori gasped in horror as Cat chuckled, "I will admit, he was a tough fighter, but we took him down nicely. But for you Tori and Ross, I have a little surprise for you."

She pressed another button to change the channel, as it showed... Carlos. Tied to a chair, and located in what appeared to be smaller room.

"Carlos! My baby!" Tori shrieked.

"If you do anything to harm him, you'll regret it!" Ross threatened the redhead, who laughed again.

"Oh don't be silly. I would never hurt a small child. And Carlos will be perfectly be safe... if you both cooperate and be good. Because neither of you don't want me to do this to your precious little boy..."

Cat the aimed the Desert Eagle at the TV screen, and shot a bullet at it, destroying the screen. Everyone flinched at the big band that sounded. "I see you got the message... now... let's get you into the dungeon. I need to focus on my plans."

"What plans?!" Jade demanded, still pretty enraged.

"You'll see, Jadey... you'll see..." Was all Cat said.

With that, she snapped her fingers and more guards and members of D.P.K.T.I untied the group and started to take them out of the room. These were members of the team that Tori never seen or heard of. This group was a lot bigger than she thought.

_My mind is racing with so many thoughts now. Cat is a part of D.P.K.T.I? She's responsible for all the shit that's been happening lately? And now she's gotta a big plan? But what it is? Oh god, I'm so scared... I just hope that Skylar and Ally are okay... and the rest of our kids. I don't wanna sound as selfish as Cat says I am..._

Meanwhile, the teens and Ally had made it to the Shapiro's house, where Ryan and Katie were expecting them. After they told them everything, they were shocked, "Wow... that is bizarre." Ryan commented.

"I know..." Katie added. "What are we going to do...?"

"I don't know. Jake was captured along with our parents, and maybe your parents were caught too."

"Well, our dad is out to entertain at a kids birthday party, and our mom went to run errands. But they both haven't came back yet..." Ryan explained. Skylar looked at her younger sister, and then back at Ryan. "Uh Ryan... now we're not so sure... but we have a reason to believe that... your Mom might be working for Blake..."

Katie gasped, "NO! You're lying! That's not true! Our Mom would never do that!"

"She would never work for such a monster." Ryan added.

"Sky said we're not so sure. But tell me, have you guys even seen your mother lately?" Ally asked.

The siblings were about to answer, until they looked at each other for a moment. Ryan then answered, "Well, to tell you the truth, she has been out more than usual... and she never tells us where she's going."

"Aha!"

"But that still doesn't prove anything!" Katie spoke, mildly annoying.

"True, and we won't find out until we get there!" Skylar said.

Everyone looked at their friend, until she explained,

"What I mean is... we're all gonna save our parents."

**Wow...**

**Just... wow...**

**Well, we find out that bubbly Cat Valentine- er, Shapiro is now a member of D.P.K.T.I, betrayed Blake, and became head boss. Plus, it was she who caused all of those situations. And it looks like she had the upperhand now. But will the kids be able to save their parents alone, or will they need all the help they can get? Let's see found a little in this preview:**

"Are you sure that this will work?" Mickey asked as Skylar set up the telescope.

In order to get the help they needed, they had to wait at night time... when the moon was full. Skylar had thought of a perfect way to get some extra help. "Of course it'll work."

"I really doubt it's possible." Ryan spoke up.

"Hey, it worked for Jake and his friends, so it should work for us."

"But Jake isn't even here." Aaron also spoke up.

Ally glared at all of them, "Hey! Don't doubt my sister's instincts! She knows what she's doing."

Skylar smiled at her sister as she finished setting up the telescope, "Okay! It's ready. Hand me the lens." Katie then handed Skylar the lens as she places it in front of the telescope, showing off a shape of a boy.

"Great! Now everybody, repeat after me: Cocka doodle doo! Peter Pan, we need you!"

**So it looks like we're going to see yet another familiar face here. Will that familiar face return and be worth the help, though? We'll found out soon enough, so I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	18. Chapter 18: Blake's Lament

**Howdy partners- god, I really need to come up with better greetings. It is time for yet another chapter here. This is where the kids get help from a very special friend to save their parents, plus we get a bit of a lament from Blake. How will all this go down? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except for my OC's. Period.**

Chapter 18: Blake's lament &amp; Peter's help

"Are you sure that this will work?" Mickey asked as Skylar set up the telescope.

In order to get the help they needed, they had to wait at night time... when the moon was full. Skylar had thought of a perfect way to get some extra help. "Of course it'll work."

"I really doubt it's possible." Ryan spoke up.

"Hey, it worked for Jake and his friends, so it should work for us."

"But Jake isn't even here." Aaron also spoke up.

Ally glared at all of them, "Hey! Don't doubt my sister's instincts! She knows what she's doing."

Skylar smiled at her sister as she finished setting up the telescope, "Okay! It's ready. Hand me the lens." Katie then handed Skylar the lens as she places it in front of the telescope, showing off a shape of a boy.

"Great! Now everybody, repeat after me: Cocka doodle doo! Peter Pan, we need you!"

Everyone else at first thought this call was silly (Except for Ally of course), but if it was going to help them, then they might as well do it. So they repeated the call as Skylar asked them to.

After that... there was silence...

Nothing was happening...

"I knew it wouldn't work!" Mickey spoke, until Skylar shushed her.

"Just wait... it'll happen."

Suddenly, Audrey spotted something, "Hey! I see something!" She pointed to something in the sky. Everybody looked to see a green light coming towards them. Ally began to smile, "It's him! It's him!"

The green light came closer... and closer... until out of it came...

"PETER PAN!"

The said boy smiled as he greeted the teens and Ally with a rooster crow, "Ahoy mini Victorious friends!"

Skylar then hugged him, "Thank you for coming, Peter. We really need you."

"I can tell. Is everything okay?"

"Not exactly... it's Blake. He's back."

Peter groaned in annoyance, "Ugh. Him? I thought we were done with him for good this time.

Skylar shook her head, "Apparently not. He's got our parents... and our little brother..."

Ally could tell that Peter was very annoyed to hear about this. And he had a good reason for it. Much like Jake, Peter also had a major grudge against Blake, but his was not as big as Jake's. To him, he saw Blake as the exact opposite of Jake. Mean, cruel, vicious, and downright evil, "This isn't good, guys. If he has your parents, then there's no telling what he had planned for them other than revenge."

Mickey nodded, "Yeah, and after what happened to Brandon, it's obvious he's out for blood..."

"Guys, you called the right person for this. But before we take action, we had better find out where Blake took your parents. It could be far. It could be near..."

Everyone thought about this. How were they going to save their parents? What could they use to help them? That's when Ryan had an idea, "Hey. I know what we can do!"

He then took out his pear phone, "I have installed a tracking app in my parents phones. So I can locate their location, no matter where they are."

Everyone watched as Ryan did his work, and soon he picked up something, "I've got it! They are... way way out of the city."

"WHAT?!" Skylar exclaimed as she looked at the phone.

Indeed, the Shapiro boy was right as the pinpointed location was indeed not even in Los Angeles at all, or California for that matter... they were in... Las Cruces, New Mexico.

"He took them to New Mexico?" Aaron asked.

"That's what it says." Ryan confirmed.

Peter then chuckled, "Well, at least he didn't take them out of state like he did you guys."

The teens cringed a bit at the memories of the kidnapping. Even though it was all six years ago, it was still a vivid memory. "Enough talk! Let's go get them!" Ally said, ready.

"Yeah!" The teens agreed.

Peter then spoke up again, "Hold it, mateys. Before we do anything, we need to think of a strategy and plan. We can't just burst in on them, we could all get captured immediately..."

They knew Peter was right, so with that, they all sat down and tried to think of possible ways to save their parents.

Meanwhile... in Las Cruces.

Tori groaned as she was thrown to the ground, followed by the others. Cat was having them locked in their dungeon. As the guard was putting Robbie in, he spoke to his wife, "Kitten... even though you've turned into psycho murdering evil bad guy... I just want to let you know that I still love you no matter what."

The redhead smiled, "Oh Robbie that's so sweet... but that doesn't mean I'm letting you get off scot free. And don't call me 'Kitten'..."

Robbie frowned a bit as he was shoved into the dungeon. Cat waved at them all, "Well, I'll see you guys later. Right now, I need to set up big plans for D.P.K.T.I. It's gonna be so much fun!"

"Screw you, you bipolar bitch!" Jade snarled.

Cat only gave her a rude gesture before closing the door and leaving. Tori sighed as she placed her face in her hands. This was beyond a disaster. This was... well, she couldn't find the exact word to describe this predicament.

"Well... at least we're all still together." Ross told her.

"Yeah, but what about Skylar? What about Ally? What about Carlos?" Tori asked. "Cat already has our littlest baby, I don't want her to get her hands on our other babies."

"But she wouldn't hurt them... would she?" April asked, thinking about Aaron and Audrey. "She may have changed, but she doesn't seem like the type of person who would harm a child."

"If she even lays one fucking finger on Mickey, I am going to kill her." Jade growled.

Beck looked at his wife in concern, "Wow, babe. I haven't seen you so mad at Cat since that one time she waxed off your eyebrows."

"Well, THAT was an accident! This... this is inexcusable! I can't believe Cat would do this to us! All because we thought she was some stupid ditz! Doesn't she know that we care for her?!"

"I don't think we should blame Cat for this." Andre spoke up. "If there's anybody to blame for this, it's the one who screw up little red's head."

"Oh of course! Put the blame on the asshole!"

The adults turned to see Blake walking out from the shadows with a scowl on his face, "I'm not as thrilled as you to see this, but at least get the information right! I didn't ask Cat to join D.P.K.T.I, she _chose _to join. I didn't manipulate her or anything, it was her decision. So don't blame me for this when she did all the work!"

"Yeah, because you told her to!" Tori exclaimed, glaring at the evil pirate boy. "You can't accept defeat like a man... er boy. You just have to keep coming back and ruining everything! First you kidnap me, then you kidnap our children and scar Skylar for life! And then... you pretend to be my youngest daughter's friend in order to try and kill us all. Carlos almost died _twice _because of you! Brandon died because of you! Trina's in the hospital because of you!"

Blake scowled even harder, "Again, she choose to try to kill Trina! I had no part in that!"

"It doesn't matter!" Tori snarled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "All of this is still your fault! Tell me! Freaking tell me why you do this! Why do you have to be so cruel?! Why do you like tormenting people?! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO GODDAMN EVIL?!"

Everyone was shocked at Tori's sudden outburst. But Blake remained unsurprised, "I was wondering when you were gonna asked that. I guess I should tell you why I'm so evil..."

"Yes! Tell me! And tell everybody else in this hellhole!" Tori barked.

Blake took a deep breath, and began to explain...

"Well... when I was younger... I lived in an orphanage my mother worked in... one day... my mother was murdered... I didn't see it happen... but I assumed she was killed by the headmistress of the place, Mrs. Hail... so I got revenge..."

_"Mother... Mother... are you in here?" Eight-year-old Blake called in the kitchen. He was looking for Corrine, for he needed her help in something very important. As he looked into the kitchen, he saw something sprawled on the floor. Blake took a closer look and gasped... it was his mother... with a knife deep in her chest..._

_"No... no... MOTHER!" He screamed as fell to the floor and began to sob. His mother was dead, and he understood death very well for his young age._"

_Five-year-old Stephanie was staring at her mother in confusion. She did not know what had happened. She was in the kitchen when it happened, looking for some cookies, but she wasn't looking. All she heard was a scream and a thud before turning around to see her mother on the floor with a knife in her chest. She had seen her brother come in and see her. "Blake... what happened to Mommy?" She asked._

_Blake sniffed. "S-She's dead, Stephy... s-someone k-k-killed her..." He whimpered. Stephanie stared in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

_"Y-Y-You wouldn't understand, Steph... you wouldn't understand. You were in here when it happened... why didn't you stop it... why did you let Mother die?"_

_"I'm sorry. I didn't see it. I heard her scream an fall... but I didn't see it..."_

_"What is the racket in here?" Mrs. Hail demanded as she walked into the kitchen. Upon seeing Corrine, she screamed. "Oh my goodness! What happened to your mother?!" She asked. That's when Blake walked up to the woman, and growled. "Mother is dead! You killed her! You killed her!" He snarled as he pounded his fist on her dress. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You never liked my mother! You never liked Stephanie nor me!"_

_Stephanie watched in tears. Did Mrs. Hail really kill their mother? Mrs. Hail began to hug the eight-year-old boy. "I'm so sorry, Blake. But I didn't kill your mother. Honest, I didn't-" She tried to explain. But Blake pulled away from her, giving her a death stare._

_"Liar! You killed her! You **murdered **Mother! I hate you! I hate you so much!" He growled. Mrs. Hail tried to reach for him again, but he slapped her hand away. "Get away from me! Get away from my sister!" He snapped._

_Now Stephanie was really scared. She had never seen her brother so upset, and so angry. She herself wasn't so sure if Mrs. Hail killed their mother. She may have been a strict bossy witch, but Stephanie didn't think she would go far as to killing anybody, let alone Corrine. Even Mrs. Hail was now a little nervous as she began to back away out of the kitchen._

_As soon as she was gone, Blake walked over to Stephanie and hugged her tightly._

Tori and April gasped a little in shock, while the boys just looked surprised. Jade only rolled her eyes. Blake continued, "So... I killed Miss Hail..."

_Mrs. Hail was sitting in the living room, reading a novel. All the other orphans were outside playing. Well, at least she thought they all were. What she didn't know was that one kid was in his room... planning to do something sinister._

_Blake was in his room, gripping a red jump rope, and a knife from a the kitchen. "Don't worry, Mother... I am gonna avenge your death... I will..." He whispered as he walked out of his room... and to the living room..._

_As for Mrs. Hail, she had no idea what the boy was gonna do, as she was too interested in the novel she was reading. As she read, she couldn't help but think she was being watched. She looked around for a brief moment before returning to her book, not aware of the boy sneaking up behind her chair. He climbed up on the chair and glared at the woman reading. **You're gonna pay for what you've done, Mrs. Hail.** He thought darkly as he raised the knife._

_That it when the woman noticed a shadow above her. She looked up and saw Blake on top of the chair. "Oh! Goodness, Blake. You shouldn't be their. You could fall-"_

_But the poor woman wasn't able to finish her sentence as Blake reached down and stabbed her in the chest with the stomach. Mrs. Hail gasped in pain and was about to scream when Blake then tied the jump rope around her throat, and pulled on it, strangling her._

_"Ack... Blake... what on earth are you doing?" She managed to asked. Blake chuckled sinisterly. "You wanna know what I'm doing... I'll tell you what I'm doing... I'm getting my revenge on you... I'm avenging my mother's death... you killed her, and now you're paying the price..." He whispered in her ear._

_"Please! Please believe me... I didn't kill you mother... honestly.."_

_"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Blake yelled, pulling harder on the rope, making Mrs. Hail gagged. "You've ruined our family. You've ruined Stephanie and I... and you're making up for it... BY DYING!"_

_Mrs. Hail couldn't believe that Blake still thought she killed his mother. She really didn't do it. She may have not him nor Stephanie, but she would never that far to kill their mother. Blake pulled on the rope harder and harder. So hard, that Mrs. Hail was blanking out and losing consciousness. Blake then began to laugh evilly. "Well. This is it, Mrs. Hail! Have fun in the after life... or should I say,**HELL!**"_

_With that, Mrs. Hail fell to the floor, blooding pouring from her chest, and rope burns around her neck. Blake removed the jump rope, and pulled the knife of the woman's chest, blood spewing everywhere. It didn't take Blake long to see that she was dead. He had done his deed... he had gotten his revenge..._

_"Blake...?"  
_

_The boy jumped when he heard that small voice. He turned towards the doorway, and saw his sister standing there, looking shocked and scared. Along with her were too other orphans. Lizzy and Charlie. Lizzy was seven, while Charlie was four. Apparently, they had all witnessed the whole thing. Blake gave them all the death stare. "You must never tell anybody about this..." He warned them all, his voice dark and evil... "We have to hide the body..."_

_"Blake... why did you hurt Mrs. Hail..." Stephanie . Blake hissed. "She got what she deserved..." He snarled._

_Stephanie was extremely scared now. This wasn't her brother. This wasn't the trouble maker joker brother she knew. This... was a monster..._

"I guess when I killed her... it just unleashed a side of me I've never had before... a side that lusts for destruction and mayhem..." Blake said. Tori... was shocked... she never knew Blake held a judge against this woman that he killed her...

"Wow... that's sad." April whispered.

"I know..." Tori added.

"Oh come on!" Jade exclaimed in annoyance. "Are you guys really going to believe this bullshit? He obviously made it all up in a stupid attempt to gain our sympathy! But it's not gonna work this time!"

Blake groaned, "It's not bullshit! It's true! Every villain has backstory, you know!"

"Yeah, but most villain backstories are them being misunderstood. In case, you just went crazy over an innocent woman." Ross explained.

At that mention, Blake grabbed Ross by the throat angrily, "That woman was NOT innocent! She's a bitch and she killed my mother!" He growled.

"Blake, you don't know that." Beck pointed out. "You didn't see what happen, you just assume she did it because she has so mean to you and your sister."

"Ex-fucking-actly!" The evil pirate boy snarled, "And she had a good reason for killing my mother... she never liked her... SHE always criticized her. Called her a whore, a slut, and a lowlife bitch!"

For the first time, Tori actually felt sorry for the boy. He may have been evil, but he had a disturb background that needed to be addressed. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Blake... it might sound weird for me to say this... but I'm sorry you had a tough childhood..."

Blake raised an eyebrow at his enemy, "Why are you sorry? I thought you hated me."

"I do... though now that you told us the truth... I hate you a lot less than I did before... you see, I believe that everyone deserves a second chance... and I would've gave you that chance a long time ago if you didn't kidnap our children... and then do this..."

After a few moments of silence, Ross spoke up, "You know what, even though you tried to hurt my daughters... you're not really that bad. I mean, you're just like Jake in every way, except your evil..."

"You've got spunk." Beck added.

"You are good at sports like Jake." Robbie also added.

"You can actually care for others..." April added for an hour.

Jade sighed as she glared at Blake, "Well... if there's one nice thing I should say about you... is that you are a badass."

Blake smirked a little... "Wow... uh, thanks..."

Tori smiled too until she saw something, "Blake... are you blushing?"

It was true as the evil pirate boy was blushing deeply. He noticed and tried to hide by, "No... well, maybe... okay! If I can find a way for us to get out of here, take down Cat, and save the kids, will you all forgive me for what I've done to you over the years?"

The adults looked at one another, before Tori answered, "Of course... at least, I'll forgive you."

"So will I." Ross agreed.

"Me too!" April spoke.

"Same for me." Robbie also agreed.

"Don't forget me..." Beck agreed as well.

"Only if we fix this problem, then maybe I'll forgive you too." Jade spoke.

"Good..." Blake replied. "Now... let's get planning..."

**Well, Blake's past from my other story 'A Risky Friendship' has been brought up, and it looks like everybody's cool with him for now. And he plans to get them out of there. Plus, Peter Pan has joined the story and aid for the teens and Ally. If you're wondering if Izzy, Cubby, and Skully will show up, then don't worry, they'll pop up somewhere. Until then, let's read this preview:**

"Is everything set up?"

"Yes Ma'm."

"Good..."

Cat smirked as the guards grabbed their weapons and set off into trucks and vans. Other members of D.P.K.T.I did the same thing. The redhead looked over the written plan as she chuckled evilly, "All is going according to plan."

"Um, Cat? What is this plan anyways?" Lizzy asked as she and Charlie looked confused.

The leader turned to them with a little giggled, "Oh, we're just going ambush the whole United States and take them all over. So that way, we can make Dark Pirates Killers Torturers Incorporate the biggest assassin organization ever! We'll be even worse than the mafia!"

**Uh oh... Cat's got some big plans for the US... better be prepared. Well, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	19. Chapter 19: Discoveries

**Hellooo, fanfiction nurses. It's time for yet another chapter of J&amp;TS 3! Here is where the kids rescue mission is put to work, as they try to discover who's truly behind all this mayhem. But will they make it in time? Will Ally be able to trust Blake again? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: You get the picture.**

Chapter 19: Operation: Save our parents!

Ally had so many thoughts on her mind as she, the teens, and Peter were flying through the skies, on their way to Las Cruces. She wondered if her parents were okay. She wondered if Carlos was okay. She wondered if the other parents were okay. And she wonder... if Jake was okay.

"How much longer until we get there?" Mickey asked, getting rather impatient.

Ryan checked his phone, "Just about another thirty minutes, and we'll be in Las Cruces."

Everybody groaned. They were extremely to get there, especially to save their parents. "I thought flying would get us there after." Audrey said. Peter just shrugged, "Well, it's not easy flying, and it's definitely not easy getting to places while flying, especially through tough weather."

"But it's sunny." Katie pointed out.

"I know. I'm just saying that if it was stormy, it would take a lot longer to get to Nevada."

"Let's just hope we're not too late..." Skylar spoke up.

Ally was hardly paying attention to their conversation as she continued to think. Was Ryan and Katie's mother truly behind everything that's been happen? Again, it couldn't be possible. She was such a sweet woman. _Looks can be deceiving... _

The kids flew for another thirty minutes, until Peter spotted a city, "Look alike, mateys! Las Cruces ahoy!"

Everyone looked to see that they were indeed approaching Las Cruces, Nevada. Finally. They all slowed down and stopped at the 'Welcome to Las Cruces' sign. Ally had to admit, it looked like a very nice city from the distance. But it was also very big. Their parents could be anywhere.

"Well, now that we're here, what do we do now?" Aaron asked.

Peter huddled everyone up, "First, we go over our rescue plan. Then, we sneak in, find your folks, and bring D.P.K.T.I to justice!"

The teens and Ally agreed as they began to fly over the city, with Ryan using his phone to track his mother and father's phone. After a few moments of searching, Ryan was able to pinpoint the location as they landed in front of a big building. From the looks of it, it seemed to be either an abandoned warehouse or a jailhouse. "So this is where our parents are being held?" Mickey asked.

"Pretty shabby if you ask me..." Audrey whispered to her twin.

"At least it's better than nothing..." Skylar spoke up.

_I wonder if Mommy and Daddy know if we're coming to save them. _Ally thought as they walked towards the building. Now all they needed to do was find a way to sneak it. Peter peered around the corner of the building to see a big muscular man standing by the door. He was obviously guarding a whole place.

"It looks like we've our first obstacle." Peter whispered to the kids. "We're gonna have to get past him somehow..."

He then noticed a young woman waking up to the door, until the guard stopped her, "Halt. Nobody must passed unless you are in relation to our boss..." He sent the woman away, and that gave Katie an idea. "I know what to do..."

Minutes later, both her and Ryan walked to the front of the building, pretending to be lost. "Gosh, Ryan. I wonder if our mother is here..." She told her brother, who agreed.

"Yes, Katie. I wonder if our mother, _Cat Shapiro_, is here in this building." Ryan responded, putting emphasis on their mothers name. The guard walked up to them, "Are you relationed to the head boss of this facility?" He asked them.

This gave the others a chance to sneak in the building... if it wasn't for the fact that the door was locked. They quickly retreated when the guard walked to the door and unlocked it, letting Katie and Ryan in, "Thanks, sir. By the way, I think I saw a penny by the road." Ryan said.

The guard smiled, "A penny! Ooh, I love pennies!" He quickly ran to the road to retrieve the 'penny', and as he did, Ryan held the doors open, and the others quickly ran inside the building.

_Yes! We're in. _Ally thought as they walked down the dark, dark hall. The eight-year-old held on to her sister's hand for safety and protection. As they walked, they dodged other guards, and avoided security cameras. After a while, Peter spoke up in a whisper, "Okay. I think it's time we split up. Sky, Ally, Mickey, You guys come with me. Harris' and Shapiro's, you stick together."

Everyone nodded as they went separate ways. Ally continued to hold on to Skylar as Peter led the way. Right now, all seemed to be very quiet. Too quiet to be exact. "If Mrs. Shapiro is really behind this, I'm surprised she brought our parents to this place, and not a happy fun place..." Mickey whispered.

"But you know what they say, looks can be deceiving. I'm almost certain that she's behind this. Damien told me..." Ally replied.

Skylar looked at her sister, "Are you really assuming this just because someone told you? How do you know he isn't lying?"

"I know he's right. I looked him straight in the eyes, he did the same, and he seemed very sincere." Ally argued.

Peter spoke up again, "Well, we won't know for sure if he's right unless we see for ourselves..." He told the girls. Suddenly, they all heard a faint sound nearby. It sounded like... crying. Peter shushed the girls as he listened carefully.

"Help me... please... where's my Mommy..."

_That voice... it sounds like..._

"Carlos..." Ally said as they found themselves in front of the door. Peter tried to open it, but it was locked. "Does anybody have a pin I could use?" He asked. Mickey quickly complied as she handed him a clip from her hair. Moments later, the door was opened as the four walked in. Indeed there, sitting in a chair, was Carlos. He looked scared out of his mind.

Skylar walked up to her little brother as she began to untie him, "Carlos, are you okay?" She asked.

The six-year-old nodded as he got up and hugged her, "I want Mommy..." he sobbed.

"It's gonna be okay, buddy. We're gonna save your Mom, and the rest of the parents..." Peter assured him. Carlos smiled a bit as Ally took his hand, "We're gonna be okay... trust me..." She told him...

_Just... trust me..._

Meanwhile...

"Is everything set up?"

"Yes Ma'm."

"Good..."

Cat smirked as the guards grabbed their weapons and set off into trucks and vans. Other members of D.P.K.T.I did the same thing. The redhead looked over the written plan as she chuckled evilly, "All is going according to plan."

"Um, Cat? What is this plan anyways?" Lizzy asked as she and Charlie looked confused.

The leader turned to them with a little giggle, "Oh, we're just going ambush the whole United States and take them all over. So that way, we can make Dark Pirates Killers Torturers Incorporate the biggest assassin organization ever! We'll be even worse than the mafia!"

This is everything Aaron, Audrey, Ryan, and Katie heard as they hid behind a desk. Ryan and Katie could not believe what they were hearing from their own mother. She really _was _behind all of this. She really _was _a part of D.P.K.T.I. Katie felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt betrayed. She felt used. She felt... like... she couldn't another way to describe this, but it definitely wasn't good.

"I can't believe it... Mom is the head boss of D.P.K.T.I..." Ryan whispered.

"I thought Blake was..." Audrey said.

"Not anymore he's not it seems..." Aaron replied.

Ryan looked over to his sister, "Kate..."

"Why would Mom do this to us...?" Katie asked as she wiped her tears. "Doesn't she love us...?"

"I'm sure she still loves us, Katie. I think Blake must have screwed up her head or something. She wouldn't agree to doing this on her own..."

Before Katie could respond, the teenagers heard a voice behind them.

"I beg to differ, honey..."

The teens then screamed and looked behind them to see Cat smiling at them, "Hi, kids. Ryan, Katie. My babies. What are you doing here?" She asked that question sweetly, but it had a dark tone to it. Ryan held on to Katie as they both stood up to face their mother. "Uh... we came looking for you, Mom." He replied.

"When you didn't come home, we were worried..." Katie added.

Cat started to look at him with confusion, "How did you get here?" She asked suspiciously. The two looked at each other. They didn't want to reveal that they flew. That could get their mother extremely suspicious, and she could eventually find out what's up.

"We... drove... I do have my permit, you know." Ryan said quickly.

But Cat didn't look to fooled as she glared at something on Katie's dress, "Do you really think I'm that stupid, boy? I can see the pixie dust..."

Uh oh...

Katie whimpered a bit as she explained, "Yeah. We got help from Peter Pan. He brought us here."

"Why? So you thwart my plans of making D.P.K.T.I a big organization?" Cat asked, now frustrated and furious. "I mean, it's pretty obvious. If Peter Pan is here, then he must be going to save your parents!"

"Why are you doing this, Mom?" Katie asked, more tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why would you let that... that monster control you and manipulate you?"

Cat then chuckled darkly, "It was my choice, Katherine. I was sick and tired of everyone treating me like a dumb blonde, even though I'm not really a blonde. So I thought to join this team, help in the kidnapping of you all, and then betray Blake so I can take over this organization. We plan to bombard the entire United States with attacks. We'll be even bigger than the mafia!"

"But, Mom. We love you." Ryan spoke up. "We don't think of you as an idiot. You're kind, lovable, and you make the best chocolate chips cookies."

"Thank you for the compliments, baby. But it's not going to work this time..." The redhead snapped her fingers, as Lizzy and Charlie grabbed Aaron and Audrey. "You two wanna see your Mom and Dad, right?" She asked the twins, who nodded. She snapped her fingers again, as Blake's friends started to drag them away, until Audrey kicked Lizzy away and started to run out of the room.

"Go, sis! Get help!" Aaron shouted.

"GET HER!" Cat growled.

Two more members ran out to catch Audrey, but she was already out of sight. Cat groaned as she turned to her children, "And as for you two. I'm gonna train you to be good assassins just like Mommy!"

Back with the others...

Peter was mostly searching for Jake, knowing that he was captured too. Skylar held a sleepy Carlos in her arms as Ally followed. Mickey began to think about the others, and how much progress they had made...

"I swear, if Blake did anything to hurt my Mom and Dad, he'll regret it..." Mickey muttered. "I already lost my brother, I don't wanna lose my parents too."

"You won't, Mickey. Because we're gonna save them." Peter assured her.

"But what if we're too late...?" Skylar asked with worry. "What if he... killed them?"

"Don't think like that, Sky. You're parents are as good as found."

Ally nodded, "Yeah. It's like Peter always says: You just gotta have faith, trust, and pixie dust."

Although in Ally's own mind, she wasn't sure if she still had faith or trust in Blake. One side of her still trusted him, while the other side didn't. At this point, Ally wasn't sure who to trust anymore.

_Why do I get the feeling Blake needs me...? _She thought.

Suddenly, the five of them heard footsteps. Peter drew his dagger and shushed the girls. He stood at the corner of the hall, preparing to strike whoever came around that corner. That's when he saw the person, and almost struck her. But then he realized it was... Audrey.

"Audrey!"

The Harris girl shielded herself when she saw the dagger, "Please don't hurt me..."

Skylar walked up to her friend, "'Drey. Is everything okay?"

"No. It's turns out that Mrs. Shapiro really is the head of D.P.K.T.I. She took Aaron hostage, and I don't know what she's gonna do to Ryan and Katie..." Audrey explained, clearly nervous and frightened.

Peter sighed, "Oh, this isn't good. I can't believe Cat's doing this. And to think she was a cute bubbly redhead..."

"See! I told you it was Mrs. Shapiro..." Ally spoke up in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, sorry we didn't believe you. But now we've gotta find our parents, get the others, and get the hell- heck out of here..." Skylar replied.

With that, the other continued to try and look for their parents, hoping that it wasn't too late...

**Well, the kids have arrived at Las Cruces, they've split up. Peter, Ally, Skylar, and Mickey found Carlos. The others have found Cat, and Ryan and Katie finally know the truth about their mother. But what will happen next... hmmm:**

"Now Ally... I won't have to shoot you if you just put the weapon down..." Cat slowly told the eight year old as she held up the Desert Eagle at her.

_She says she wouldn't hurt children, yet she's holding a gun at me... _Ally thought as she continued to hold up Jake's Destiny Sword. She was trying to defend herself, but it looked like Cat wasn't giving her any choice.

"Ally! Don't put down that sword!" Skylar called.

"Don't listen to her. If you put the sword down, I won't hurt anybody..." Cat quickly said.

Ally wasn't sure who to trust. If she did as told, Cat might still shoot her. If she didn't do as told, Cat _would _shoot her. But now... she wanted to live... and she wanted her family and friends to live as well. So she carefully put the sword down...

Cat smirked, "Good girl..."

The redhead seemed to have lowered the gun a little, but then she raised it up and said, "Too bad I have to end you anyways..."

_**BANG!**_

**Oh... shoot. (No pun intended)**

**Major chiz is about to go down in the next chapter. But who do you think will get shot? Put your guesses in a review. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	20. Chapter 20: Suspenseful sacrifice

**Good day, my fellow readers. My, how we have gotten far in this story. This story may have more chapters than Jake &amp; Tori Stories 2. Here is where a big confrontation takes place... and someone gets shot. And it's not pretty. But brace yourself for suspense. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JATNLP or Victorious. They belong to their respective owners. I only own my OC's.**

Chapter 20: Suspenseful sacrifice

Two hours...

It had been...

...two...

...hours.

Two darn hours since Tori and the others had been locked up by their friend, Cat. Right now, Blake, who had made an alliance with them, was trying to find a way out of the dungeon they were locked in. But the security in the place was very tight, so it wouldn't be easy.

"How much longer, Blake?" Tori asked.

The evil pirate boy groaned in annoyance, "Well, if you would stop nagging me, this process would go a whole lot faster. Now shut up and let me figure this out..."

Tori sighed as she stayed silent for a moment. Blake stared hard at the lock that held the door tight. Instead of a key, a number combination had to be made in order to unlock the door. He had tried many different codes, but none of them were right. "I know the answer... it's on the top of my tongue..."

"How can you forget a number code that easily?!" Jade exclaimed, clearly annoyed and frustrated.

Blake shot her a cold glare, "If you would give me time to remember, I will get us out of here."

"But our kids could be in danger if Cat ever gets to them... so you've kinda got to hurry..." Ross spoke.

The pirate sighed as he placed his face in his hands, until Beck spoke up, "Wait, if Cat's the one who set the code... then maybe you should try to guess the combination by what she likes... such as... birth year."

"I don't know Cat's birth year!" Was the boys sharp reply.

"Okay... well think about it. Ryan and Katie are her kids. Try their birth years. Ryan's is 2019 and Katie's is 2018."

Blake tried those separate numbers, but it didn't seem to work either. What were they going to do now? Blake wouldn't give up. He refused to give up. Jake never gives up, so neither should he.

"Try thinking of another random number... such as... 6,4,2,5..." Tori suggested.

"It's worth a try..." With that, Blake punched in the numbers, and a beep was heard, followed by the door automatically opening. Everyone was now happy as Ross congratulated his wife, "Looks like someone's been watching Henry Danger lately..."

Tori blushed a bit as they all walked out of the room and down the hall, "Now that we're out. It's best that we split up to look for Jake." Blake suggested. "Husband's with wives..."

Hearing that made Robbie frown a little, remember that his wife was a whole part of this tragedy. But even if she was evil now, he still loved her no matter what the case was. So the adults did as told as they split up with their respective spouses.

Tori held on to Ross' hand tightly as they walked down a lonely, silent hall, "Do you think our daughters are actually here?" Tori asked. Ross just shrugged, "I dunno. But let's hope they're safe if they are. It's sweet to know that they would come all this way to find us..."

"Yeah... but for now, let's look for Carlos. My poor baby..."

With that, the couple continued down the hall, looking through every door window to see if they could find their son, and hopefully Jake as well...

As they walked, Tori still continued to have thoughts about this whole ordeal...

_Why... just... why... why would Cat do this? Why would she take this route? Just because we thought of her as a ditzy redhead? Doesn't she know that we care about her... doesn't she know we love her for who she is?_

The most Tori thought about it, the more frustrated and angry she became. At this point, she couldn't care less if Cat was corrupted by Blake or chose to join. But now... Cat was a traitor in her head. A complete... bitch.

"God, I hate Cat more than Jade does..." She muttered.

Ross looked at her, "Hey, don't feel that way. Cat just needs time to remember that we're her friends... to me, she's still the bubbly redhead we know and love!"

"She helped kidnap _her own children _for god sakes! If that's what you called bubbly, then I don't even know you anymore!"

"I'm just saying, Tor. I'm sure she'll go back to being who she really is. Cute, kind, bubbly, and brave..."

Tori sighed as she placed her head on her husbands shoulder. "I sure hope you're right... but until then, I'll never forgive her for what she's done. Carlos almost died twice because of her..."

"I know..."

_If Carlos had died, then she would've died... _The woman bitterly thought.

"Mom! Dad!"

Now that voice sounded familiar. Tori and Ross turned to see Skylar, Ally, Mickey, Audrey, Carlos, and Peter running towards them. Now Tori was happy as she ran towards them, "My babies!"

"How did you guys get here?" Ross asked as Tori hugged and kissed all of her children.

"Peter helped us!" Audrey looked over at Peter's direction, who smiled.

"Guilty as charged."

Tori smiled, "Oh thank you so much for this, Peter. I'm so glad all my babies are safe... but... where are the others...?" It just took her now to realize not all of the children were together, mostly her friends children.

Audrey frowned as she began to explain, "Mrs. Moon, we all split up to look for you guys. Aaron, Ryan, Katie, and I ended up in some sort of office when we saw Mrs. Shapiro. It turns out she really is behind all of this. And she's planning an attack on the United States, and make D.P.K.T.I a huge organization, even bigger than the mafia!"

Hearing all of this information shocked Tori more than ever, "Okay it's official; Cat has gone _insane_!"

"Yeah, and she's got Aaron, Ryan, and Katie, but I escaped. I don't know what she's gonna do to Aaron... I'm really scared..." Audrey admitted in a timid voice. Ross then put an arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry, we're gonna find your brother, get your parents and get the heck out of here..."

"Not before we bring D.P.K.T.I to justice!" Peter added.

"And find Jake!" Tori also added.

With that, the group continued to go down the hall. As they did, Ally then remembered something that Skylar had, but hardly ever used. "Skylar... don't you have those powers of destiny that Jake gave you?"

Skylar then stopped to think, but then smiled, "Yes, I do!"

It was true. Back when Skylar was still ten, and after the abductions, to celebrate the kids being rescued, Jake gave Skylar the powers of destiny to help her in tough times. She rarely ever used them since, due to being worried of causing problems.

"Well, sweetie. I think now's the time to put those powers to use..." Tori told her.

"But what if something happens... something bad...?" Skylar asked with worry.

"With that powers of destiny, only a miracle can happen at this point." Ross added.

After a moment of thinking, Skylar nodded, "Okay, I'll try..." That's when she began to concentrate softly. Everyone else stayed silent and watched her do her thing. Moments later, a golden aura formed into her hands. It was working...

Suddenly, something appeared in her hands. It was... Jake's Destiny Sword.

"A sword?" Mickey asked, rather unimpressed.

Tori gasped, "Not just any sword. It's Jake's Destiny Sword. This will help us greatly since it possess awesome powers!"

"Yeah!" Ally added.

But before the group could go any further, they heard a voice from a speaker.

_"So... you've managed to escape. I have to say, I'm very impressed."_

Uh oh...

"Run!" Ross exclaimed as everyone ran off down another hall. Just how big was this place? It seemed just like a extremely huge inside maze. But now matter where they went, Cat's voice continued to follow them.

_"But just because you escaped the dungeon, it doesn't mean you're escape this jail..."_

Ally ran as fast as she could to stay by her mother. But hearing the evil redhead made it rather difficult for her. It was like she had to stop and listen. "Why are you like this, Mrs. Shapiro...?" She asked herself softly.

_"No matter where you run..."_

"Why did you become so evil...?"

_"No matter which way you turn..."_

"Why did you feel the need to kill...?"

_"No matter where you hide..."_

"What is your problem?"

_"I will find you..."_

Suddenly, as they rounded a corner, Ross' forehead was met with a gun pointed at him, and the one holding the gun was Cat as she smirked, "See... I told you that i would find you..."

Peter glared, "Cat! This has to stop. This isn't the bubbly redhead we know. You can't just try to take over the US just because of how people think of you."

"Shut it, fly boy!" She snapped, whipping the gun in his direction, "This is taking a whole new direction for me. After I go through with my plan, everyone will regret thinking of me as an idiot..."

But then, she set her brown eyes on the Destiny Sword in Skylar's hands, "And if you wanna be safe, how about you hand over the sword?"

"Never!" Skylar refused.

Cat just shrugged, "Okay. I guess I'll get it myself..."

But before she could pull the trigger, she felt herself being pushed down, and saw someone run off. It was Ally, for she had grabbed the Destiny Sword, pushed Cat out of the way, and ran off to protect it. The others ran after the eight-year-old.

The redhead growled as she stood up, "That little bitch!"

Ally ran as fast as she could, until she found herself in an open room, but as the others followed suite, they were grabbed by bodyguards and held type, "Ally! Whatever you do, don't let go of that sword!" Tori told her.

She was about to comply, until Cat came into the room, aiming the gun straight at the child. "Don't listen to your pathetic Mommy. Listen to your sweet Auntie Cat. Put down the sword, sweetie..."

Ally hesitated. What should she do? She wanted to listen to her mother, but at the same time, not cause any harm to her family and friends. All she did was stare at the sword. She could almost see her reflection in it. Cat was started to get impatient.

"Now Ally... I won't have to shoot you if you just put the weapon down..." Cat slowly told the eight year old as she continued to hold up the Desert Eagle at her.

_She says she wouldn't hurt children, yet she's holding a gun at me... _Ally thought as she continued to hold up Jake's Destiny Sword. She was trying to defend herself, but it looked like Cat wasn't giving her any choice.

"Ally! Don't put down that sword!" Skylar called.

"Don't listen to her. If you put the sword down, I won't hurt anybody..." Cat quickly said.

Ally wasn't sure who to trust. If she did as told, Cat might still shoot her. If she didn't do as told, Cat _would _shoot her. But now... she wanted to live... and she wanted her family and friends to live as well. So she carefully put the sword down...

Cat smirked, "Good girl..."

The redhead seemed to have lowered the gun a little, but then she raised it up and said, "Too bad I have to end you anyways..."

_**BANG!  
**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ally was expecting to get hit, but all she felt was a gush of wind in front of her, and as she opened her eyes, she saw a bloody bullet on the floor, and next to it was Skylar, holding her upper shoulder in pain. She put two and two together and realized what happened.

Skylar... had been shoot.

"Sky..." Ally said, kneeling down to her sister. "Are you okay... you took the bullet for me?"

The sixteen-year-old smiled weakly as she coughed, "I couldn't let Mrs. Shapiro hurt you. You're my little sister. No matter how much you bug me at times, I'll always love you... besides, Jake took three bullets for Mom years ago, and Mom took a bullet for Jake six years ago, the least I could do was do the same for you..."

Ally felt grateful as she held her sister's hand, "Don't die..." Was all she said.

Skylar looked down at her wound. More and more blood was leaking out. From what Ally could tell, when Skylar jumped in front of her, she bullet went through her back, passed the ribcage, pierced her artery, and came out the other end. Her heart was pumping out the blood, and it caused the teen great pain.

As for the others, they were shocked to see what happened. Tori was currently crying uncontrollably in fear that Skylar would die. Ross tried to comfort her as he fought tears. Peter was clenching and unclenching his fist with anger. Mickey and Audrey had to look away from the scene. And Carlos, though too young to fully understand what was going on, held on to his mother's leg to comfort her.

Cat growled with anger as she walked towards the Moon sisters, "Damn brat got in my way. Well, no matter, I'll just kill you both and end it right here and there..."

But before the redhead could do anything, she felt herself being tackled to the ground by Tori, who was in rage, "YOU BITCH! YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She shouted, punching Cat as hard as she could.

Ross wanted to pull Tori away, but he was in too much shock to do anything. But he wouldn't have to do that as Cat pushed Tori off of her, now enraged herself, "How dare you just attack me like that?! Fine, I guess I'll just have to kill all three of you!"

She kicked Tori towards her daughters and aimed the gun at them, "Say goodbye, bitches..."

"HOLD UP, CAT!"

Who said that?

Suddenly, the gun was knocked out of Cat's hands as two figures walked into the room. Ally gasped to see who they were as one of the figures sent a death stare at the redhead.

"If you wanna kill those ladies, then you'll have to get through me..." Blake hissed as Jake stood by his side.

**Hooray! Jake and Blake to the rescue!... hopefully. Well, a lot happened in this chapter. Tori and Ross reunited with their children, Skylar risking her life to protect Ally, and Cat's had just about enough of all of this. But I wonder what'll happen next chapter. No preview this time, so you're on your own to figure out what happens next. Well, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	21. Chapter 21: Evil vs Evil

**Well...**

**This is it...**

**The moment you've all been waiting for...**

**The big fight between evil... and well, evil. Blake is going to basically duke it out with D.P.K.T.I. Will he be able to protect Ally and the others, or will Cat triumph? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC's.**

Chapter 21: Evil vs Evil

Ally watched in anticipation as Blake glared at Cat, who glared back, "How in the world did you escape?" She demanded.

The evil pirate boy smirked a little, "I have my reasons. But as for you, I suggest you hand over my desert eagle if you know what's good for you."

But the redhead only laughed, "Nice try, boy! But I'm not handle this over until I do my business, so piss off!"

PUNCH!

Before Ally could react, she saw Cat falling to the floor next to her. She noticed the woman had a bloody nose. Did Blake just punched her? Did Blake just seriously hit a female? She almost couldn't believe.

And due to punching her, she had dropped the gun. Blake seized the gun and aimed it at the redhead, who stared at him in shock as she held her nose, "How about you piss off?" He asked her.

"Yeah! Payback for when you punched me that time!" Tori exclaimed.

Cat sent her a death stare before looking back at Blake, trying to stand up, "You... you think a bloody nose is gonna keep me down..."

"I was hoping..." Blake responded, getting into a fighting position.

The two stared at each other for a long while. It seemed that they were about to fight right then and there. Everyone else also looked one silently and carefully. After a few moments, Blake spoke up.

"You know, Caterina. I always thought of you as a ditzy retard myself... but now seeing you do this... you're clever, but you're even more of a stupid retard than before! Taking over _my _organization and then kicking me out! Dumb bitch! But now, I'm gonna give you what you deserve... a good ass kicking!"

Suddenly, Blake jumped up and attempted to punch Cat once again, but she acted fast, grabbed his fist and body slammed him, earning a few cringes from the others, especially Ally. At this moment, she started to trust Blake again. He may have been evil, but that doesn't mean he was THAT bad. The evil pirate boy groaned as he stood up, holding his back, glaring at Cat.

"You think that's gonna keep me down? Try this!"

Before Cat could see it, her stomach was enveloped in pain for Blake began to rapidly punch her hard, causing her to yell out in pain. His punches were a blur of fastness, if you could keep count, you could say he was punching fifty times. After about forty more punches later, Cat screamed in rage as she kicked the boy off of her.

She clawed at his face like a... well, cat. Ally could see were she scratched him. Blake put a hand to his cheek and saw the blood. He growled and stood up again, studying Cat's nails. She had gotten apply on's, and they were painted red, not to mention very sharp. It was as if she had claws, "You have beautiful nails..." He stood her with a smirk.

Cat blushed a little as she giggled, "Oh thank you-"

"But they won't be beautiful for long!"

SLAM!

"OWWWWWW!"

Ally cringed again. Blake had grabbed Cat while she was off guard, smashed her fingers against the wall, and in the process, broke a few of her nails. The redhead screeched in fury as she grabbed the boy by the throat, "You little dick! Do you know how much it cost for me to have these applied on?!"

"If I have to guess, a shit load of money. And now, it's a shit load of money gone down the drain..." Blake answered with a smug grin, grabbed Cat by the arm (The one holding his throat), and twisted it, causing her to yell out in pain again.

_Wow... he's really strong... _Ally thought.

Cat snarled as she snatched her arm away from the boy to cradle it. This gave Blake the chance to kick her hard in the head, making her fall. That's when Ally noticed that he was not holding his gun anymore. It was on the floor again. He must've dropped it when he tried to punch Cat.

Speaking of Cat, she moaned, holding her head as she stood up again. It seemed that no matter how much injury was dealt to these two, neither of them would back down from a fight. She chuckled at the evil pirate boy, who glared back, "You're clever... but not as clever as me!"

With that, she suddenly did a front flip right over Blake, and upon landing, Blake whipped around to see her... only for a pointed boot to meet his face. Before he knew it, he went flying back first into the concrete wall. Ally gasped a little to see lots of blood dripping from his nose and other cuts and scratches on his face. He briefly wiped the blood away (even though it still dripped), and stood up once again.

"I have to admit, you are quite the fighter..." He complimented the redhead once again.

But Cat only scoffed, "That's not going to work this time. You're not going to distract me again with another compli- AAAH!"

What she didn't notice, was that Blake snuck up from behind her to tackle her to the ground, smashing her face against the hard floor multiple times, before she retaliated by flipping him over and smashing the back of his head against the floor a few times, before punching him about ten times. Lastly, she ended it with a stomp to his stomach.

"Ouch..." Ally muttered quietly, hearing Blake's groans and moans as he struggled to get up. Cat smirked, "And I thought that you were a good fighter. I mean, the way you slaughtered Jake all those years ago... well, not really slaughtered him, but you know what I mean..." As she said this, she walked over (well more like limped over) and picked up the desert eagle.

_Oh no... _Ally thought. _Don't shoot him..._

"But now I believe it's time to end this once and for all..."

The redhead chuckled as she aimed the gun at Blake's head, "Say goodbye, bitch..."

"Goodbye bitch!"

ZAP!

Cat was suddenly shot down by a golden light. Who did that?

That's when everybody noticed that Jake was holding his Destiny Sword, aiming it at Cat, who was taken by surprise. "It's time I put an end to a skunk bag like you." He told the red head, "It's not forgiving of a young woman to degrade herself like this...

Cat growled at the pirate boy, "You stupid shit! I never liked you!" She then tried to get up, but couldn't, much to her confusion. Why couldn't she get up? Jake smirked, "If you're wondering why you can't move, it's because I stunned you."

"WHAT?!"

"That's right... and now I'm gonna end you for good. I used to think you were a kind sweet girl, but now I see you as a monster of your former self. Goodbye Caterina Valentine-"

"Wait!"

Ally jumped in between to the two of them, "Don't kill her..." Was all she said. Jake looked at her in cconfusion, "But Ally, Cat must pay for her crimes..."

"But you've said many times that people deserve a second chance... and Mrs. Shapiro shouldn't be an exception to this... yes, what she did was bad, but she felt misunderstood... just like Blake..."

At hearing those words from the eight year old, Blake started to blush a little bit. And here he thought she wouldn't defend him. Ally then turned towards her family, "And you guys would agree. Mrs. Shapiro is not a bad person..."

Tori looked at her youngest daughter, and then back at Ross, who smiled, apparently agreeing with Ally.

As for Cat herself, she started to tear up, "Oh Ally... you're right... I've screwed up big time. All I wanted was to prove that I could anything you guys could. But I only let my anger get the better of me. But you did care... you guys really did care for me... I'm so sorry for what I've done. I feel so ashamed..."

"Well, you should be!" Tori replied to her, earning her a stern look from her daughter.

"Anyways, if we give Mrs. Shapiro a chance, she can make up for all she's done..."

Jake thought about this carefully, as he smiled, "You're definitely right, Allyson." He then turned towards Cat, "Okay, Cat. We'll let you be free..."

The redhead smiled, but suddenly, she was struck by a dark beam, causing her to disappear out of sight. Ally gasped in horror, "Oh no!" She looked over to Blake, who while still on the floor in pain, held out his Dark Destiny Sword. The eight year old put two and two together, realizing what happened.

"Blake... you... you killed Mrs. Shapiro!"

The evil pirate boy shook his head as he sat up a little, "I didn't kill her... I just sent her away to an unknown place for a certain amount of time. We can't fully trust her yet, no matter how sorry she is right now..."

He was right.

There was a chance that Cat was only trying to gain sympathy by pretending to change.

Well, whatever the case, Ally hoped Mrs. Shapiro would be okay...

As for Tori, she ran over to Ally and hugged her tightly, "Oh baby, I'm so proud of you. This is one of the things I love about you. You're always trying to see the good in people..." She whispered to her.

Ross smiled, "Yeah. A girl like you has a big mind for investigating."

"I know..." Ally replied.

Later on, a police and ambulances came. Skylar (Who had passed out earlier due to blood loss) was loaded into an ambulance on a stretcher. The same was for Jake as well.

As for the adults, they were once again reunited with their children as they all drove to the hospital. Upon arrival, they met up with Jake's mateys, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully, who had heard of the incident.

"I hope both Jake and Skylar are okay..." Izzy said.

Peter placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Iz. They'll both pull through."

"This is just like the time Jake and Tori were both in the hospital after what Blake did..." Andre sighed.

Ally looked on to see the evil pirate boy sitting as far away from the others as possible. Even though he had injuries, he refused to get treated. Ally felt bad for him to be isolated, now knowing everybody trusted him.

"You're not really a bad person, Blake... you're really not..." she whispered.

That's when a doctor walked towards them, "Are the parents of Skylar Moon here. As well as Jake."

Tori and Ross stood up as the doctor walked towards them, "Well, fortunately, Jake is stable. Only a few minor injuries. Nothing too serious."

That was a relief. "But what about Skylar?" Tori asked.

The doctor then frowned. That couldn't be good, "I'm sorry to say this, Mrs. Moon. But as we tried to save Skylar, she had bled out completely from the gun wound. Her left artery was completed busted and couldn't be repaired. I'm afraid Skylar passed away on the operating table..."

**Oh my goodness. We had a pretty epic fight, a heel face turn, and a death all in one chapter. I apologies if this chapter feels rushed and short. It's just that I'm trying to wrap this story up as quickly as possible to get it put of the way. You see, I have many other unfinished stories that I need to work on, so this story will end in two more chapters. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review please. Thank you.**

**PS: This will be edited, so expect from changes the next time you read this..**


	22. Chapter 22: Bonds

**Happy Sunday, people. This is the second to last chapter of J&amp;TS 3. This is where we get some actual bonding between Ally and her family in their time of grieving. Plus we get a nicer Blake here. I hope you enjoy this, and I hope this will be a better chapter than the last.**

**Disclaimer:... You know the drill.**

Chapter 22: Bonds

Six months later...

Ally walked along the Los Angeles River, staring at her reflection in the water. This was something she and Skylar used to do when they spent some time together. But now it looked like she would be doing it alone from now on.

Ever since Skylar's death, the Moon family has been feeling incomplete and broken. Tori had barely slept nowadays, and when she did, she mostly cried herself to sleep. Other days she would walk around the house like a zombie. It honestly scared Ally to see her mother like this. It was like she were a shell of her former self.

Ross had gotten a brand new record deal, and was recording a new album. He planned to dedicate a song to Skylar in her memory. Between him and Tori, he seemed to handle his eldest daughter's death a little better, but that didn't mean he wasn't devastated at all. He kept telling Tori that Skylar was in a better place now, and she would never be harmed again.

As for little Carlos, he was still too young to understand what death was, but he did understand what the family was going through. Everytime he heard his mother cry, he would come into her room and hug her tightly to comfort her.

But for Ally herself... she was trying to stick to what her father said, that Skylar wouldn't never be hurt again. But at the same time, she felt as if Skylar was going to miss out on a lot in the future. True, she would, but there were so many things Skylar was looking forward to, and now she wouldn't be able to do it. Ally just hoped that her big sister would have fun in Heaven.

As the eight-year-old walked along the river, in her hand was the shoe she had found on the day of her schools bombing. She never found the owner of the shoe, but she had hoped whoever he was, he was still alive.

"Should you really be out here by yourself?"

Ally jumped a little to hear that voice. She turned to see Blake beside her. She frowned, "Oh... hi... what are you doing here?"

"I just came to check on you ever since... you know."

"Do you actually care? You already tricked me by pretending to be my friend. Besides, you never even liked Skylar."

Now it was Blake's turn to frown, "I know... but I know it wasn't her fault. All I ever wanted was to get back at your mother and that idiot Jake as payback. I'm just evil like that."

Ally looked at him, "But how come you didn't kidnap me when you took Skylar?"

"Because you were practically still a baby at the time. If I took you and hurt you... your Mom would definitely have killed me."

"Oh..."

The two stayed silent for a few moments. Ally began to think about why he didn't kidnap her. It was true, she was just a baby at the time, and Blake may have been evil, but he didn't seem like the type of person who would harm a baby. But did that mean... Blake actually _cared _about her?

After a few more moments of silent, Blake spoke up again, "You know... when I first met you, Ally, I thought you would be like those other girls, you know all happy and what not. But when I got to know you better, I realized that you truly are special."

Special?

Ally... was special?

"I mean, you want to know a lot about things, you've got spunk, and you don't care about what anybody thinks of you. And that's what I like about a girl." He explained.

The child started to blush. She had never had such a compliment like that. Maybe he really did care about her, "Gosh... uh... thanks. You know, for a bad guy, you're not really that bad. I mean, you protected me from D.P.K.T.I... and I got to know you better... you really are a saint and a devil."

Blake had to smirk at that, "I know..."

With that, Ally suddenly found herself planting a soft kiss on Blake's cheek, in which he started to blush. _She's so sweet... _He thought. _I might hate goody goods... but she's an exception... maybe Vega's family isn't that annoying after all. _

The evil pirate boy then noticed the shoe in Ally's hand, "What you got there?"

"A shoe. I found it in the mess when my school was bombed. I kept it until I could find it's owner..." She explained.

"Oh I see... well, earlier, I overheard a woman saying that her kid had lost a shoe... and I can take you to her to return it..."

That was actually a good idea.

And soon, Ally and Blake stood in front of a two story house. But the eight-year-old was a bit hesitant to knock on the door. What if this wasn't the right house? But what if it was...?

She looked back at the pirate boy, but he just smiled with reassurance. So she took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Within seconds, the door opened to reveal a young lady at the door, "Oh hello there. Are you selling cookies?" She asked sweetly.

Ally could see Blake rolled his eyes at the of corner of her eye as she spoke to the woman, "Hello, I was wondering if you've seen this shoe..." She showed the woman the shoe, and she smiled.

"Yes... yes... we've been looking for this! Jack! Jack, come down here!" The woman called.

That's when they heard foot steps, and a young girl about Ally's age appeared beside her mother. When she noticed the shoe, she gasped, "My shoe! You found my shoe! Thank you!"

"Your name is Jackie?" Ally asked, finding it a little strange that she had a boy's name.

"Yeah. It's short for Jacqueline..." Jack explained.

Well, that explains it.

"You're a good person for finding my daughters shoe. She had lost it in all the rubble when that bomb went off at the school..." Jack's mother said with great gratitude. Ally smiled as she blushed a little.

After that, Ally decided to return home to spend some time with her family. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw her mother sobbing a little and cooking, "Mom... are you crying?" That was somewhat a rhetorical question.

Tori sighed as she wiped her tears away. Ally noticed that she was chopping onions, so was that why she's crying?

"I'm okay, sweetie. Still a little sad..."

"I know, Momma. But it's gonna get better. Skylar's gonna be safe in Heaven..."

Her mother sniffled a bit, "Yes... but Skylar had so much to accomplish... and now she won't be able to do this... all because of that boy..."

Ally knew her mother was talking about Blake, and she didn't blame her for doing so. But it wasn't Blake that pulled the trigger though... "I know what you mean... but it wasn't Blake that killed her..."

"I know... but if D.P.K.T.I never existed, Sky would still be alive... heck, Brandon would still be alive..."

The eight-year-old began to hug her mother tightly, understanding the pain she was going through. Ally hated to see her mother in so much emotional pain. It was truly heartbreaking, "If there's one good thing to come out of this... at least she's with Brandon..." She heard her mother whisper.

"That's right... and they're both happy... very, very happy..." The eight year old added. "And as long as we all stick together as a family, we can pull through..."

"You're so right, baby... and I love you so much for that..."

"I love you too..."

With that, Tori hugged her daughter back, just as Ross came in the kitchen, having picked up Carlos from a friends house. He smiled to see his two girls bonding with one another. What they didn't see was Blake looking through the window. He still hated Tori's guts, but he had to admit, she had a fantastic daughter...

"Such a sweet girl..." He whispered. "Love me, Ally..."

**Awww... Blake was actually pretty generous here. Ally managed to return that missing shoe as well. Plus we got some cute moments with Ally and Tori. As for Skylar, may she rest in peace. Next chapter will be the last, and you'll get a surprise twist. You may not have time to guess what it is, because the last chapter will come very shortly. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	23. Epilogue

**What's up, everyone! Here it is... the final chapter of J&amp;TS 3... this will fast forward many years into the future as we see how everyone has been doing, especially Ally. And you also get the surprise twist here... I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JATNLP or Victorious. You should already know this.**

Epilogue

Sixteen years later

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Ally looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked gorgeous in her white wedding dress. That's right, today, Allyson Moon was getting married. And right now, she was rather nervous, "To be honest, I'm a little scared. What if I mess up?"

"You'll do fine, sis. I'm just wondering if he's really worth it."

"Of course he's worth it, Skylar. I know we're both gonna be extremely happy together..."

Skylar smiled, "Whatever you say...?"

Ally reached over to touch her sister's hand, only for her own hand to pass through. Yep, Skylar had returned... as a spirit. Apparently, due to destiny powers she had, Skylar was able to take a form of a spirit, and visit her family often. She even did the same to Brandon so he could reunited with his family. It wasn't easy, but at least those families were together again... sort of.

Speaking of the other families, the Olivers were once again whole once Brandon was now a spirit. Beck and Jade's careers went sky high, and Mickey had gotten married to Ryan, and they had three little children.

The Harris were also doing very well. Andre had a massive record deal and was currently touring the world. But he had stopped back in LA for Ally's wedding. April was making a good fortune being a homemaker, as many other women tried out her ideas. Aaron and Audrey were also successful in their careers, teaming up to become entertainers.

As for the Shapiro's, they also started to become a happy family once again. Cat had returned from where she was banished, and after a while, her family and friends had forgiven her for her actions, and she also regained her popularity as a singer.

Ryan and Katie had made a living for themselves. Ryan, happily married to Mickey, was working at a science university, while Katie had her own bakery, 'Katie's Goods'.

The Reins had also done well. Trina was making millions with her perfume shop. Sean was in the middle of a brand new movie. Taliya became an actress on Broadway.

For the Moons... Tori continued to sing, and Ross continued to make music. Ally was now a crime investigator just as she wished... and Carlos was currently in college, but he also happened to stop by for his sister's wedding.

Speaking of the wedding... it was time.

After grabbing her bouquet of flowers, Ally carefully walked out of her dressing room... and into the main room, where everybody was waiting. Her father smiled as he took her hand, "Ready for this?" He asked her.

She just nodded as they both walked down the aisle as music played. In the seats, Ally could see her friends, family, and other people she knew. She noticed Jake, all grown up, with his wife Izzy, and their two children, twins Troy and Maia. She also saw Cubby sitting near them with his wife Melanie (Jake's sister), with their young daughter, Crystal.

Ally also noticed her mother smiled at her, as she wiped away a few tears.

"I love you..." She mouth to her daughter.

"I love you too..." Ally mouthed back.

That's when Ally looked up to the man at the alter...

The man that she would soon tie the knot with in another few minutes.

The man that she has met long long ago.

The man... by the name of Blake Clark.

The former evil pirate smirked lovingly at his soon to be wife, and she smiled back as she walked up beside him, "I still can't believe your mother actually proved of this..." He whispered.

"Yeah..." Ally whispered back.

When Blake had proposed to Ally, Tori at first didn't approve of wanting an enemy to be her son in law. But after Blake did countless good deeds to prove himself to her, she gave him her blessing to marry her daughter, though reluctantly.

As for Ally, she was delighted to be getting married, for she knew Blake was worth it, and he would be a better person. True, he still had a lot of evil in him, but he tried to cut back. She thought about when they first met. He was a clever boy, even if he was a villain.

Soon, the wedding began as speeches were made, solos were sung, both Blake and Ally made their vows... and after that... it was time for the big moment.

"Blake Clark, do you take Allyson to be your lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and in health. For the richer and the poor, for as long as you both shall live..." The priest asked.

"I do..." The former pirate immediately said.

"And Allyson Moon, do you take Blake to be your lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health. For the richer and the poor, for as long as you both shall live..."

Ally looked at her parents for a second, and then back at Blake, before saying her answer...

"I... I do!"

The priest smiled, "With that said, I now pronounce you husband and wife... you may kiss the bride."

With that, the two leaned in and kissed, as the audience cheered. To Tori, she knew from that day on...

Her family would be perfect again... and she knew... it was because of Jake.

"Ally look so happy..." Jake whispered to her.

"I know..." Tori replied. "Thank you for everything Jake... you're such a good friend... I love you..."

"Love you too..."

With that, the two leaned in and gave a kiss on the lips, before pulling back and blushing.

Love... could be either romantic... or platonic... or any type of love. But no matter what the case was... love is and always will be... a strong bond. Even if it's between people who are far apart in age.

THE END

**Well... that's it.**

**Ally had her happy ending, and so did everybody else. I wanna thank you guys for reviewing and supporting me through this third installment. I've hit some bumps in the road in the past year, but this year I'm trying to make it all better. So I hope you all continue to support me, read my stories, reviewing them, and everything. And remember to alway be kind, don't take people for granted, and follow your dreams... oh, and trust your feelings, no matter what anyone else says. So, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


End file.
